To Lead the Pride
by Hunter117
Summary: It is a time in the Pride-land when plots and treachery dominate, strange beings ever increasingly make themselves known and mysteries will need to be solved. For the Pride, a choice is given to them, do they do what is right and put an end to its own tyranny to keep its inhabitants content, or do they they put their very lives at risk to brave and survive an ever changing world?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody!**

**I do believe it is time that I create A lion King fanfic. Hopefully I've got some ideas I hope you will enjoy so I eager to get started.**

**Please bare in mind that this is only a prologue and may seem unlike most Lion King fanfics but i must have this chapter as it introduces my main OC and the back story which obviously, is important. **

**Please dont let this chapter put you off. Id say this chapter is unique for my story and I hope it does not put you off. I really hope you can give it a chance and carry on reading the future chapters.**

**Speaking of reviews, obviously I would love everyone who has read it to do this, but I know this will not happen for many reasons such as I have very little to review at the moment in terms of story.**

** I'm going to admit im not the best at updating ( just look at my previous story which is begging for attention) so please bare with me and possibly give a review. this is not me trying to blackmail you and fishing with compliments with the bait of guilt but in all honesty, it helps A LOT with motivation. I think a lot of writers can say that.**

**Lastly, these first few chapters are characters introduction ones. As I said before dont let it put you off reading further. After the first few chapters the story will develop into something much better!**

**Anyway let me shut up and let you read.**

The sound of explosions and gunfire echoed throughout the corridors and rooms of the complex. Even deep underground the sounds were still very audible.

The battle outside the complex had been going for hours now, nonstop fighting and death had not stopped for even a second now, so much so, that now the complex was devoid of any activity either from everyone going out to fight or that they had already done so and fate had decided they will never be going anywhere again.

Again explosions made their presence known with a large boom, but this time much louder and created much more visible vibrations. A lone figure sitting alone in one of the command rooms turned his head to the direction of the explosion, little to no emotion on his face. He paused for a few seconds before turning back to the multi metre screen placed on the middle centre wall. The lone figure sat behind the large main command desk situated in the middle of the room with rows of computer stations behind him. Usually the room would be full of commanding officers and other important officials but now it was eerily quiet with the silence only broken when the battle outside produced loud gunfire and explosions.

The figure sighed, now thinking how much this room reminded him of the mission control rooms used for nations space programs. He pressed a few buttons and on the massive screen in front of him and popped up various CCTV footage of the outside. Looking at one in particular he enabled audio on it and enlarged the picture. What he saw was men loyal to his cause, men who were extremely well trained and equipped with the latest weaponry and donning their iconic grey and black combat armour and looking like solders out of science fiction complete with metal armour, being slaughtered by gun fire originating from sources that the CCTV camera was unable to see but were still very close. Adding to this was the loud roars that he knew came from lions.

Now up to date with the current situation he got rid of the CCTV footage and a put the screen to its default state of it displaying the military operations logo that he was part of, a planet with two crossed swords behind it and a silver wreath below. He sighed once again. "How did it come to this?" he said as he stroked the back of head and then rested his hand on his chin. He thought about his life and how much had happened. With this thought he glanced over to a photo he had of himself taken so many years ago, before everything happened. The photo was taken when he was eighteen which was now nearly twelve years ago. He looked very young then, and still did now. Apart from his more muscular body and dark stubble, not much had changed. He still stood about six foot and kept his white skin. He still had his short messy but thick brown hair and sharp facial features. However, what really court his eye were in fact, his eyes. Back then they were still a dark shade of brown but something was missing, something only he would probably see. He saw in his eyes innocence. Now his eyes gleamed with violence and looked like he had seen it all. Combined with the fact that his eyes were naturally set a little further back into the sockets which allowed a shadow to appear around his eyes, thanks to his brow, which created a menacing look.

He continued to look at himself for a few more minutes until he stopped and pressed a few keys which brought up a computer program on the main screen. He pressed another key and stood up.

"I haven't got long left. They will soon breach the complex and find me…and I don't think they will be kind." On the screen appeared text of exactly what he said, effectively writing what he had said for him. "It's because of this, that I think I should tell my life story, in a more first person story type of way." As he spoke the screen again displayed the words. He then sat down and got comfortable, ready to create the story of his life.

"Let's begin."

* * *

_**/Start automated biography program/**_

_**/Manual typed text required for description/**_

_**/Starting/**_

Damned thing wants me to type an introduction. Fine. Let me give you a taste of my "astounding" life.

What can I say? Having a nice normal life growing up. Doing well at school. Playing sports and video games. Going to university. Yes I did have a good life. I'd like to think I was a good all-rounder at life back then; however I never really had a great social life. I think this allowed me to have a lot of time for myself which made me thoughtful and VERY ambitious. I would think about doing stuff that probably never existed or was impossible to do.

So that was that. What came after that was more important. Once finishing university I got a job for a year in the engineering sector where I got to handle all types of tech from computers to engines. This soon got tedious so I decided to take a gap year abroad. By now the year was 2038. It was a great time to be alive with the world becoming more developed and connected. I went on a worldwide trip but it was when I was in New York when I would say it changed. Long story short and because I do not ever want to talk about how it happened, I joined which was in effect, a Private Military Corporation. They said they were like a super corporation and had great control over a lot of things. I simply dismissed this over the fact that I was too focused on the great pay and opportunities. I received some good military training and was soon enough posted to _"civitatem grandem"_, Latin for great city. It was a new city situated on the Russian Boarder with Kazakhstan. It was however not owned by any country but instead by the United Nations. There were at least over thirty of these cities around the world now each with about fifteen million people in each one. These cities could be lived in by anyone (after a strict citizen test) and were created thanks to the prosperous world economy and increasing population.

Anyway, I arrived there and met with my commanders. Annoyingly my mission was to wait for further instructions. Fun. I waited until 2039. By now I was excited. There was a lot of activity concerning the company. Again, having a short attention span I paid little noticed to it. This was a mistake.

Somehow, and I do not know how much to your disappointment, world tensions grew and other similar companies arose from hiding. They allied with different countries and then, somehow, war started. This war would be the greatest war in history. Billions would die. Hundreds of cities would be wiped off the face of the earth and countries would fall apart and cease to exist. Devastation on an untold scale. Eventually the war would be fought by factions containing the rest of humanity.

Luckily for me I was in the city where it officially began. And what better way to start a war like this then with nuclear weapons. Granted only a few were used, but when they were, they did their job well.

We detected a missile coming for Civitatem Grandem and began to evacuate civilians to the underground Metro. This is what I would say was the final Cataclysm that allowed me to end up here, writing my life story down. From hiding underground to escape nuclear fire to being part of Science Fiction itself and possibly to travelling a different dimension complete with talking animals.

I wonder how and why me?

.

.

.

_**/USER INACTIVE FOR 10 MINUTES/**_

_**/AUDIABLE REMINDER INTIATED/**_

No. I don't want to write it. But I know.

The metros. The missile was very close now and not everyone would get underground in time. It was out company's job to provide emergency service as well as manning the metro entrances so an ordered flow of people may enter them. Being a low rank, it was my responsibility to stay up top indefinitely. I got scared and didn't want to die.

I ran to the nearest Metro entrance and abandoned my post in which I had an important duty to perform. I arrived at the entrance and saw hordes of people crying to get in. It was anarchy. Everyone was panicking. A company guard saw me and since I had removed a part of my uniform that displayed my rank, he asked me to confirm which I was. I didn't want to die so I lied and said I was a lieutenant. Surprisingly he believed me much to my relief and I was allowed in. Never before had I felt guiltier as I skipped ahead of hundreds of men, women and children to ensure my space as a survivor of the apocalypse that would in minutes, arrive here. Annoyingly a portion of the higher ranking guards had to leave as now they had a surplus of high ranking officers and had to reorganize which delayed anyone coming in and this in turn left me as the supposed highest rank which put me in charge of the gate and who came through. I performed my duties until we were told we had only a minute until the missile hit, just enough time for us to go underground. This left me with the duty to close the gate and stop anyone coming in.

Because of me, not only had I now have to be the one that leaves an untold amount of people to a fiery death but also had stopped a number of people getting in, thanks to my unexpected arrival, who would have survived.

This would change me for ever. Months later people found out and mercilessly beat me.

They called me a murder.

A traitor.

A coward…

This made me leave the metro and get involved in the war and that would lead me here, fighting prides of talking Lions and their Human friends.

But I had to close the gate…. It was the only way…..

I remember as I pressed the button to close the gate and pointed my rifle and the people to keep them at bay how they looked. I cannot describe it but imagine yourself in my position…..But I had to do it. Yes, I did, and I will not deny that I did it.

Yes, I closed the Gate.

_**/INSERTING VIDEO FILE .**__GATE CLOSING__**/**_

_**/ VIDEO CLIP PAUED AT 0.06 SECONDS/**_

_**/DESCRIPTIVE INTERPREATATION REQUESTED/**_

_**/MOTHER AND CHILD SURROUNDED BY DESPARATE HORDERS OF CIVILANS ATTEMPTING ONE LAST ATTEMPT OF ENTRY INTO METRO. MOTHER AND CHILD CRYING AND STARING AT CAMARA BUILT INTO AUTHORS MILITARY ISSUE GLASSES AND PLEADING FOR ENTRY. GATE IS GLOSED/**_

I…I..I.I.I closed the gate….

_**/MANUAL INPUT ENDED/**_

* * *

_**Well that's that. Not much yet but I hope it grows into something better.**_

_**I'm trying to get my OC (whose name will be revealed soon) to have his chapters in the first person like any first person story and not like this chapter so the world is seen through his eyes and not explained in the third person. Hopefully this will allow you to know him a bit more. Also this first person diary style will be important for later. His next chapters will also start from the beginning but long after what has been in the chapter.**_

_**Lastly as said before I know there will be mistakes so standard procedure and let me know. (please no flaming though)**_

_**Message me also if you want to say anything about the story ...**_

_**Until next time**_


	2. A New Life

**I actually updated fairly quick. The reason here was that id already written most of it.**

**Before talking about this chapter I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, Favorited and add an alert. This has made me very happy. It would be great for more reviews, even if it is criticism ( and rightly so, I will have mistakes and need them pointed out).**

**Now this chapter. Introducing another OC here. Would say he is not as...prominent shall we say as my first one ( his name will be introduced soon) but he still serves a important role.**

**Also, I feel a lot of this chapter was rushed a little and it is not my favorite one. Its mostly stuff I needed to get out of the way and I feel I could have done it better but we will see.**

**Anyway, dont let me keep you waiting, see what you think of it.**

Liam Anderson woke up to meet the rising son. Again he had trouble sleeping. He recalled that he had woken up at least four times in the night thanks to his horrific nightmares. These nightmares were the same each night. Every night he would easily fall too sleep, which was strange considering his surroundings were not that comfortable.

Then the nightmares would happen. They tended to follow the same theme with different scenarios and situations each night. Each night he would dream of his family dying. This did have some relevance he thought and remembered when they first started happening.

* * *

It was about a year now, before he had arrived here. It was when Liam had a normal life. Back then, when he lived in a quiet Seattle Suburb he lived a good life. He did well at school and was a very sporty person. Despite dropping out of university he still had a good life plan. Throughout his life, his father, Dan Anderson, had signed him up for almost every sport and physical activity. He would spend weeks in the wilderness and learn survival techniques and learned what it takes to be strong. It was because of this Liam also excelled in everything he did now and decided he would like to join the Military. As he also had other plans he only joined the Marine Reserves. He excelled in all forms of training and soon was one of the best. His skills in battle and unparalleled tactical mind was soon noticed by his officers who proposed that he join the full Marine Corps and train to be an officer.

Liam however, did not want this and instead wanted to remain in the Reserves and in his spare time, work at his father's company which designed and built military technology. Dan Anderson noticed this and pulled a few strings with the officers to achieve this. Liam joined his Dads Company soon after and quite quickly, his knowledge of all things technology grew to the point he could easily fix any small damaged vehicle, on his own, quickly.

As time went on Liam was more and more left out of the company work. His Dad had told him they were developing a top secret project and Liam could not know about it. This hurt Liam. Throughout his life he had one of the best relationships with his Father. They always joked together, they had fun playing sports and video games but most importantly, his Dad always tried to make Liam a better person, either from various activities and just having a talk. It was because of this Liam felt a bit betrayed when his father excluded him from this.

As a result of this, Liam had a lot more spare time. In this time he decided he could try and win his father's favour and get him on the project by proving himself with his abilities. So, Liam spent weeks improving his knowledge of anything that may be useful, he learned managing techniques, he learned subjects in different Sciences, and he became better with Geography and also, learned to fly. This in particular caught his Fathers eye so Liam pursued this further and using his Military connections, was able to fly many military vehicles. Liam became so focused on this he did not notice his Dad had now got wind of why his was doing it and asked Liam to talk about it and relax from it on a family holiday. However, Liam, who did not want to waste any time trying to improve himself, refused and let his Family of his Father, his Mother Sarah, his twin Sister Amy, and his eight year old little brother Jack to go without him. They had organised a trip to Africa to relax in nature and see all the animals, an activity the whole family enjoyed.

It was a week after they had left when devastating news arrived for Liam. His whole family had disappeared with only a spot of his Dads blood left. It was quickly presumed they were dead. They left all supplies in their rooms and was concluded that they would be unable to survive alone without them.

After days of severe depression and denial, Liam decided he would leave his life behind and search for them. He knew they could have been kidnapped as his Father had many enemies.

Before he left, he searched his Fathers Office for clues of his whereabouts. What he found was the reason he was here now, far away from home. It was a box with a letter and what seemed to be a key.

The letter, written by his Father was shocking to say the least. It explained that the project his father was working on was indeed, an advanced futuristic vehicle that not only was a land vehicle, but also could fly into the outer atmosphere and even space. It was like a transformable space ship. It also was outfit with various advanced military technology and deadly weaponry such as Auto cannons, missiles to say a few. The reason was, vague to say the least. It stated it had been developed after researching abnormal activity and a vision his Father had which showed the Earth in total war and burning. How he managed to actually build something like this based on these two (and possibly false things) was odd. At the end of the letter it said the fate of the world was in his hands. This made Liam want to laugh, it was just a bit too silly for him but he knew this vehicle could help him find his father.

Soon after, after following directions to the vehicle hidden away from civilisation he sat at the cockpit and programmed his destination of Africa into the autopilot and off he went.

It was when he got to Central Africa when things started to happen. The engine and other machinery started acting weirdly. Liam had no idea what was happening as the machinery and technology was like nothing he had seen before. The ship seemed to run on some strange energy and this energy provided power to all functions on the ship. Unluckily for Liam, the energy level was low so many features of the ship were disabled and only basic functions like movement were enabled.

Liam tried to ignore the strange things happening aboard the ship but this got increasingly difficult as they started to produce louder and louder sounds. Suddenly there was a bright light and then complete darkness.

He had woken up with him and his ship crash landed on an Africa Savannah. Strangely, the ships energy levels had now reached full capacity. Mission reports were now enabled and explained that the abnormal activity which the ship creation originated from was the type of activity Liam had just witnessed and as his ship was run by the energy it produced, when it came into contact with more activity it reacted to create some sort of portal which he entered. The report also stated it acted like a wormhole and Liam could possibly be in a different time or dimension. What also shocked Liam was the report was written by his Father.

"Could this Dad have planned for me to be here?" Liam said to know one. Why would his father want him here? Could it have been that vision he had that influenced Liam arrival here? All Liam was bothered now was finding his Family. If his father orchestrated his arrival here, than perhaps they could be here as well. It would explain why there was no evidence of where they were.

First fixing his ship to re enable flight, he selected his current location as a place to land and make camp. For the next few days he endlessly searched for his family to no avail. As time went on and more unsuccessful searches occurred he started to lose hope and in anger slammed his fist on the control panel of the ship, producing a loud siren of sorts. He didn't care went outside for some fresh air.

About half an hour later and having a short sleep he woke up to hear something approaching him and when he saw what it originated from, he jumped up and desperately looked for a way to defend himself. Just metres away, stood a large and muscular and red maned male lion.

Naturally Liam was a little scared to say the least, but while some people may say seeing a lion up close is big news, what happened next was unheard of.

It started to speak, asking Liam if he was alright and what he was doing here.

The many minutes following this were obvious, what else would someone do if they met a talking animal. Eventually Liam calmed down and accepted if he could travel to a different dimension, talking lions could exist.

The Lion introduced himself as Mufasa and explained he was the King of these lands and had a responsibility for it. He also knew Liam was a human and explained, even though one had not been seen for decades he knew they could be dangerous. Liam explained his situation and that he was looking for his family and that he meant no harm to anyone.

Eventually Mufasa said he could stay at his home of Pride Rock while he was searching for his family as it was dangerous to be alone in the middle of nowhere. Liam accepted and was soon enough introduced to Mufasas prides which, much to Liam's surprise, were very accepting of him. Only a few Lions were wary of him.

And this was where he was now, and when his nightmares first started to happen. He had brought his ship to Pride Rock and placed it at its top peak. He also quickly adapted to his new way of life and regularly helped in the hunt. His lifestyle for the year he had now been here was constantly searching for his family and failing, and looking for ways to get back home which were also unsuccessful. As he was no physicist and had no knowledge of portals and dimensions, he gave up on this and tried to live a normal life with the lions, also scaling back his efforts to find his family.

He had a new life now, and no matter how much it hurt he had to, temporarily at least, move on.

* * *

Liam decided he was going for a quick morning walk around the Pride lands. He watched himself get changed in the mirror he had placed against a wall of the cave he was given at the base of Pride Rock. He wore a standard black t-Shirt and his grey military cargo pants. He hadn't changed much in a year. His sandy hair was stilled maintained in a short buzz cut and he kept regularly shaving. He was always quite strong and athletic but was now even more so. His vibrant blue eyes still were very distinctive as was his oval shaped head with strong facial features. He always thought he was quite handsome. Now he had given himself a nice ego boost he ventured outside to begin a nice stroll. However, someone was waiting for him, lying on a top of a rock.

"Hello Scar" Liam said with very little enthusiasm. He knew Scar was not his greatest admirer so conversations, if they ever happened, were generally quite awkward.

"Ahhh Liam" Scar proclaimed, acting if he was surprised. "What a surprise it is to see you here….. And to see you in particular". Liam knew what he meant initially. Scar. For whatever reason, seemed to dislike Humans greatly despite never actually seeing one but Liam ignored this in favour of the fact he knew Scar had something to tell him.

"What do you want Scar?" Liam said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to come and greet our most unique pride member?" he said as he obviously hid something.

"Scar you never come to have a chat with anyone let alone me. What really do you want?" Liam put emphasis on the 'really', he just wanted to get on with his walk.

Scar then proceeded to lift his front left paw he started to inspect his claws, "It's nothing really. Just thought I'd tell you I saw a great flash of light in the south west of the quaintest nature….but it seems you are busy so I'll leave you to it". With this he started to dismount the rock and leave.

Before he was out of sight Liam quickly said "Scar!" the black maned lion turned his head, "….Thanks….This is important"

"Anything to help the pride" Scar said smugly as he walked off.

Liam decided it would be best to postpone his stroll and investigate the light immediately. If it bared any clue to his family's whereabouts it would still be useful. He grabbed a jacket, his trusty survival knife as well as a M9 pistol with four clips and a G36C Assault Rifle. He brought these items every time something like this happened as he always liked to be prepared. He then proceeded to start his journey, just a little flicker of hope of finding something useful within him. He knew however, that this as not the most likely case.

* * *

Scar, after his talk with Liam, went back to his cave. He was fairly happy at this moment for today was the day he got rid of that annoying human. While Scar actually did see a flash of light, he thought he could use this as a legitimate excuse to dispose of the human. While Liam could indeed find whatever he wanted he would also find a large pack of Hyenas waiting for their pre-arranged meal and while Scar knew Liam had some combat skills, he would most definitely not be able to defeat a horde of hungry beasts. While Scar could have easily done this himself, he concluded it could be too costly if news got wind that a Lion killed him. Sending Hyenas meanwhile, cost nothing even if they died.

Scar did not have a great blood lust for the Human. Yes, he hated his leader like personality and the fact he had become a sort of celebrity among the Pride purely for just being Human, the reason behind this plan was simply to help with the plan ahead and ensure he did not interfere. Scar liked to iron out any faults in his schemes.

Now Scar had done this, he could get back to sleep. He woke up too early to ensure he could speak to Liam. How that Human wakes up this time every day he would never know. Good to know this won't happen again and Liam would never be waking up again either.

* * *

Liam had been walking for the best part of forty five minutes now with nothing interesting so far. He continued walking and had nothing to do so he decided he would just think about his current situation. Liam could still not believe he lived with a pride of talking Lions and as a result, still felt like a foreign stranger. Yet despite this, he regularly interacted with the Lions. He had made great friends with some of them and quickly adapted to their customs and life. And yet, regardless of all the fun he was having, he yearned for human contact, being with nothing but Lions after living a life with his fellow Humans was strange. He sighed, wondering if he would ever see any humans again. While he was at it, thinking about what he did not have, he also thought how much he craved for something big to happen as throughout his life, he had always had some sort of goal to reach, thus allowing him to be exposed to big situations. He wished this so much so he made a little wish in his head for whatever good it did.

Coincidently, moments later, Liam heard the familiar growls of Hyenas and boy, were there a lot of them, dozens at least.

What seemed to be the leader approached the front "Well, well, well what do we have here "he said with a menacing look on his face. " Looks like Mufasas new favourite pet." Liam had already pointed his G36C at them, with little to no intimidation effect.

"We've seen you before, always at that waterhole with the Kings little Spawn. We could have got you there and then but the Boss said wait until the opportune moment, a moment like this one he said and once we've finished with you, that stupid cub will make a fine appetiser".

Liam knew the cub they had referring to. They meant Simba who Liam had become great friends with since he was born just recently. Mufasa had permitted him to escort him to the waterhole to bond. Liam however, despite what ever happened now, would never allow them to get to the future King. He knew he would most likely die fighting here. At least he would die for a good cause and leave his broken life behind him.

The hyenas advanced on him and Liam prepared to shoot, he was going to take as many of these scum with him.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Explosions suddenly appeared in the middle of the Hyenas and literally tour them to pieces. Limbs were thrown so far away that they disappeared out of site. The Hyenas that remained were quickly dealt with by shots to the head and within a few seconds, they were all dead, all without Liam firing a shot.

In response to this new development Liam pointed his weapon in various locations. "Who's there?" No response. "Show yourself!" and with this a figure stepped out from the rocks and Liam realised his wish had at least, been partially granted.

Now in front of him stood a black and grey armoured human male with metal combat armour of the likes he had never seen. Little LED lights could be seen on it but it seemed the armour was damaged and parts were missing. The man himself was tall and slim but seemed muscular still. His whole head was exposed which showed a young man with sharp facial features with dark brown, menacing eyes and thick but short brown messy hair. He also carried a weapon Liam did not recognise.

The man started at Liam for a few moments. The atmosphere was very tense, Liam constantly kept his rifle aimed at this new person who seemed to be undaunted by him.

"What year is it?" The man said. He had an English accent but it was not very strong. Taken back by this question Liam did not know what to say.

_What actually was the year?_ He thought. Had the years changed in this place? He settled however for a year after he left his world.

"2019" Liam said clearly. The man suddenly looked shock, as if he did not expect this. His response was also odd; he quickly aimed his futuristic looking sniper rifle at Liam creating a standoff.

He did not shoot however but spoke, "Talking animals, different year, different land and sword wielding maniacs. Do you mind telling me what the HELL is going on!?"

**Yes, that guy is my OC from the first chapter, only from earlier as that chapter hasnt actually happened yet. And yes, Liam and him are from different dimensions. **

**Sorry if the chapter was a little boring and rushed, I needed to explain why Liam was here and give his background Also, I said earlier I feel I could have done it better I was referring to the little story when it came to Liam in the pride. The reason for a lack of writing here was simply it has been done before. Just look at another fanfic with humans in it (particularly the 100,000+ word ones) and read the chapter when the human meets the pride, that effectively what has happened to Liam yet I did not write it as I was in a little hurry and I did not see it as very important yet.**

**Hopefully the next will focus more on the plot. I can also tell you that from now on, the story will be set out in third person chapter like this when either my first OC is not present, when Liam interacts with the film plots or when it suits my planned story. First person chapter are used for my first OC when he is alone or the world is needed to be seen through he eyes like when my plot is more heavy.**

**Any questions can be put into a review or be messaged to me but they may be answered in future chapters.**

**Anyway the next chapter will hopefully be published soon so until then and such...**

**P.S Dont forget to review ;D**


	3. New friends

_**Anther quick update but do not rejoice as it is not the greatest chapter in the world.**_

_**This chapter primarly serves as the last "introduction" chapter and is where my two OC's finally meet. **_

_**Finally glad this chapter is also done as now I can finally get onto the plot and get some Lions in.**_

* * *

_**/ Entry 1 initialised/**_

_**/manual text introduction required/**_

Does this thing want me to type at the beginning of every entry? God damn it.

Anyway, let me fully start my little story. Let's start with my entrance to a strange new land. My life prior will not be spoke of.

I remember this is when I first met him. Anyway, let's begin. It's so much easier saying a story out loud than typing it.

_**/manual input ended/**_

_**/STARTING FIRST AUTOMATIC DIARY ENTRY/**_

_**/INITIALISING/**_

* * *

I can still remember that blinding flash of light. By god was it bright. I remember I was alone in the middle of the Sahara Desert and it was approaching the fifteenth year of the war that devastated humanity. I had just retreated from an attack on an enemy facility. However, we had misjudged the situation and as a result, were met with a much larger force. They had strange technology and the facility itself was like nothing he had seen before.

After a retreat had been authorised by Command, our forces had been split up and scattered into the surrounding land. Although the retreat itself was a success with little casualties, I was now lost in the middle of the desert. Stubbornly, I did not let this get to me. We had just survived an overwhelming enemy and all I was bothered about now was the annoying walk back. I just wanted to sit back, relax and order a nice base destroying air strike. I knew that would make me feel better.

This is when the flash of light occurred. I woke up later In the middle of the African Savannah. A less experienced person would panic and wonder what had happened but me, I knew the enemy was experimenting with advanced technology and settled with the fact they could have actually teleported me here.

I collected all of my belongings now scattered on the ground. I still had my damaged battle armour on and I picked up my Type 78 Sniper Rifle. Ah yes, what a weapon that was, a recently designed weapon, it was just about good in all situations. It had unbeatable range and accuracy, it could accept a variety of cartridges for different targets, and its scope (which was built into it) could be used in almost any situation, from night to see through walls. I also collected my pistol, knife, wrist mounted munitions launcher, and anything else I deemed worthy of me.

The next few hours were a bore. Endless walking. This was until I found a crazed human. How did I know he was crazed? He kept blabbering on about being in a different universe. Yes we were in a different location but different universe…. Come on! He just would not shut up. I needed to do something about him but I had no clue. It was then I saw the logo of an enemy faction on his arm.

I sighed with relief. "Thank god". I then aimed and blew his brains out... He was the enemy and I now had an excuse to end his obnoxious lies. HA! Talk about aggressive negotiations.

From one lunatic to the next, just moments appeared three men each with a similar armour to me (albeit much more damaged) each with a sword in their hands. They must have heard my gunshot. Oh me and me inability to control my awesome killing skills.

"Hello my friends." I said enthusiastically. I thought I could at least have some fun with them. They had swords and against my modern tools of destruction, what were they going to do? So excuse me for being cocky. "Come sit; let me tell you how stupid you look with those medieval weapons". Insulting them now would make no difference for they had already advanced on.

"The trespasser you just spoke to speaks the truth, you are no longer in you world" one of them said.

"Please! You really think that is possible?" I had nothing else really to say.

One of them laughed and threw something into the air which then flew off into the sky. The man then walked up to me and showed me a small screen. It seemed the little object was a camera drone of sorts as he could see himself on the screen. The drone flew so high up me could now see all of Africa. It was then I realised something was wrong, normally there should be a city where I was standing. There was not now. Normally Africa from the outer atmosphere was almost all desert thanks to the war now it was like it had been prior to the war.

Had I really left my version of the Earth? Maybe the enemy was more advanced then he thought. If they could cross dimensions, what else could they do? I shuddered at the thought.

"You are stuck here, the portal will not reopen" I saw in his eyes honesty but I refused to believe it and then, I laughed. The others looked at each other confused. "There is nothing funny, you are a trespasser and you must die" Oh great, so not only are these people saying I left my world; they now want to kill me for it.

"Oh you kill me?" I said, "But in my 'world' we are a little more advanced than using swords" I said as I played along with their little lies. "But by all means, have a go".

Suddenly with impossible speed the lunged and stroke my face with their sword, creating a deep cut across my eye. "Ok then, let's do this".

They were very fast and agile, almost inhuman. They were not quick enough however when I shot a small sticky projectile from my wrist launcher. Moments later it exploded killing two of the three. "Stick around" I said, happy with my lined up pun. I had more than enough experience to deal with these and this showed when I grabbed his sword arm both twisting it and thus breaking it and pulling him towards me and my knife. The knife went straight through his eye, killing him instantly.

Wondering if any other like they were nearby I ran into the wilderness.

* * *

Soon enough I heard talking behind some rocks. I ran to a rock and what I saw next shocked me. A large pack of what seemed like Hyenas were advancing on a other human and… I remembered, they were talking.

"….and once we've finished with you, that stupid cub will make a fine appetiser". Those crazies could be right; to my knowledge talking animals did not exist where I came from. I needed to confirm it from this human, if he said a different year to what I thought it was then maybe I was no longer on my Earth.

He shot three wrist bombs into the Hyenas making short work of them and finished the rest of them with his sniper. The human beckoned me to come out and so I did. He kept his weapon on me.

_Was that… A G36C in perfect condition?_ I thought. There were none of them in good condition left where he came from thanks to the war. But he could be from a year where there was no war yet.

I asked him the year in which he looked surprised and started to think.

I begged in my head his said 2054.

"2019" he said.

_Oh god, _I thought. Maybe the crazies were right. I aimed my weapon at him out of anger and said "Talking animals, different year, different land and sword wielding maniacs. Do you mind telling me what the HELL is going on!?" I was going to get to the bottom of this and if it was true and I could not get back home…well; I would have to begin the plan anew.

* * *

_**/Manuel input requested/**_

_**/Initialising.../**_

Thought I would just add something here.

This is where I first met Liam. At this moment he was so plain. He was only motivated for so few things and had little life outside of that. He seemed to think _he_ knew loss. What a misguided fool he was. If only he knew what I'd been through. The pain and the suffering, the things no man would ever want to see…I will say no more on that matter.

The next few moments were as you would expect, he explained he thought and he and I must have entered and different dimension from our own.

This would be a good time to carry on I'd think.

_**/manual input ended/**_

* * *

Pacing up and down I tried to get my head around the situation.

"So you're saying there is no way back?" I said, almost shouting it.

"Yes and I suggest you calm down, you will be here for a while." He replied.

"And talking animals huh? Are they a common feature in this god forsaken land?" I said while staring at him wide eyed and pointing at the dead Hyena, quite agitated now.

"Yes. In fact I live with a pride of talking Lions. It's been like that for about a year now" Liam said bluntly.

"Yes of coarse" I said while I paced back laughing.

"You doubt me? The why are you even here talking to me? Speaking of which it seems I must get back anyway, it looks like I didn't exactly find what I wanted" With this the stranger started to walk off. I knew he didn't want to do this. If he had seen no human for a year, my arrival would tempt him into talking. However, in my current mood, not much proper talking would happen, and he knew this, and by walking away he would make me want to calm down and stop him as I would not want to be in the same position he had been.

Clever little Bugger.

Sighing I shouted for him, "Wait…we can talk if you want. Besides its too dangerous out there. Those sword wielders may be out there."

The stranger smiled, knowing his plan had worked and came back.

I was just about to talk when he said "we should make a fire, it will keep us safe and those corpses will burn nicely"

He then proceeded to make the fire with the surrounding local items and started the fire with a spark from his knife. So impressive, he can make a fire. _ALL HAIL THE FIRE GOD! _I thought and laughed mentally while sitting down opposite him.

After a few moments of silence I decided to break it by asking his name.

"What's your name mate?"

"Liam Anderson. Twenty five years old, and I lived In Seattle, USA to answer your next question. You? You have a British accent so I'm guessing…" What did he mean by British accent? Typical American, Britain is not just one country and so I interrupted him before he could finish.

"English accent. Britain is made up of four different countries. Keep up mate….but yes I used to live there." He obviously caught this.

"Used? Where do you live now?"

I paused, officially living nowhere and only always moving thanks to the war. If I told him this I would undoubtedly have to talk about the war and so I settled with "I'd rather not talk about. Personal reasons."

"I understand, I lost my parent s recently. That's the reason I'm here now." He said. This made me life my head from the ground and stare at him. _What the hell does he mean? He understands? What crap! _I thought. He could never understand.

"The hell you do!" I spat.

"Hey look, sorry if I touched a nerve but I don't even know you. I don't even know your name. And if you think I wouldn't understand that allow me. Tell me you backstory and why you're here, If we're going to survive together and not slit each other thought I need you to stand in line and for us to trust each other.

This sounder familiar, just like a solider.

"You in the military?" diverting from the subject.

"Yes, the USMC but back to the point please". Sighing once again I conceded defeat and decided to share some information with him actually realising I hadn't even said my name.

"My name is Lieutenant Ryker Stitem and I'm twenty six. As I'm not in my world my rank doesn't matter and let me also say that isn't my real name either. My first name was given to me as I wanted to leave my old life behind and thus, needed a new name and 'Stitem' means 'survivor' in Latin."

Liam suddenly interrupted, "You were also in the military in your world?"

"Well I fought in a war. A war that still is occurring when I left." I paused. I was going to have to tell him about it now much to my distaste.

"And this is why I got annoyed at you a few moments ago." Here we go.

"But I will tell you about my life". Another pause as I stared deeply into the fire. "It all started in the year 2039 when I was just twenty two…"

**Finally done. Hope it wasnt too bad.**

**Here Ryker will just explain his situation so there will be no need next chapter and we can get on the proper plot.**

**This chapter was initially meant as the first part of a much larger one which will now be the next one but I decided against it as now the whole "introduction" is now complete.**

**You got a little taste of Ryker now but as said before, the main plot gets going a bit more next chapter with a villian finally being introduced.**

**Its because of this I may spend a little more time on the next chapter and due to the amount of work ive got to do, it defiently will not be updated within a day so dont worry.**

**Say anything you like in a review from good points to improvements and ideas.**

**Till next time**


	4. One step forward, one stop back

**If you're actually reading this story I apologise for the late update. Work has been increasing and I don't this this will be stopping but also I don't think my updates for this will be either.**

**Now we have got those last few chapters out of the way I hoping I can make it a bit more interesting so please don't let the last few chapters put you off.**

**However, like the last few chapters, there will be little film plot in this chapter as well as the film characters. This does not mean however, there will not be Lions. So for you Lion king fans out tere, stick with me, we'll be there very soon.**

**As for the chapter itself, it is longer thanks to a bit more action. It will also introduce a villain as well as another minor OC. It is also in Rykers POV and I going to try and make it seem like the story is more "in the moment" as opposed to thinking back to the events.**

**Also this chapter may have some swearing and some possibly graphic pieces.**

**Not much more I can say so read on **

**/ENTRY 2 INITILISED/**

**/MANUAL INPUT REQUIRED/**

/ERROR/ERROR/ERROR/

/PROGRAM SERCURITY COMPRAMISED/

/EXTERNAL HACKING ATTEMPT DETECTED/

/INITIATTING AUTOMATIC COUNTERMEASURES/

.

.

.

/ATTACK REPELLED/

**/MANUAL INPUT REENABLED/**

Well it seems I have something else to complain about now instead of this text input. Some idiot is trying to hack the program. I have got a good idea of who it might be as well.

I bet there trying to read everything thing I say as I say it, gives them more time to use the information against me. I cannot take any more risks. They've probably already got a lot of information about me just from reading the last entry and how it is written. Going to have to make it seem less like it was written now and more like it was written then, that will make it suggest things less.

Regarding the entry itself, I'll start just after I've explained my life to Liam. All I told him was essentially what I said in the first entry. I would not be telling him anything secret when I just met him.

Thinking about it, this was probably around the moment when I accepted my new life which would eventually end me up here, waiting for death.

**/MANUAL INPUT ENDED/**

**/STARTING AUTOMATIC ENTRY 2/**

**/**_**NITIALISING/**_

This Liam guy is beginning to annoy me now. His damned curiosity knows no bounds.

"2054? Now forgive my confusion but didn't you say it was 2054 when you left your world? And you clearly said you were twenty six now but was twenty two in 2039. Now you're either a terrible liar or there is a reason behind this". This Liam was seriously thinking I was lying? I suppose the reason IS a bit farfetched.

"Do not doubt me. What I say is true. The reason I've only aged for years is because the I've only been living four years since 2039."

I could see Liam's confused face and while I wanted to take a photo of how dumb he looked and could see he was about to say something. I needed to do something in order to not have to listen to him again.

"Basically I was put into Cryo sleep to skip part of the war. My body did not age one bit and when I woke up four years prior to being here, I was exactly the same despite being alive for the previous years" This would shut him up for a bit.

Or not. "Why?" he asked.

"….command told me to test it, nothing more" He would not know the real reason.

Luckily for me, he nodded and did not inquire further about it. Now there was only silence. Looking at him I tried to figure him out. Normally I could learn a lot about a person from just the way they were 'there'. Liam looked like he had nothing to lose.

He had a lot to lose however. Although he thought he had an empty broken life, he didn't think about what he did actually have. He obviously hadn't thought about all his friends back at that supposed Lion Pride. He probably hadn't thought about his possibly alive family.

People like him had so much to lose and I would use this against him if he even thought about betraying me in this unforgiving new land. I would take away everything he had and would truly show what it was to have nothing.

I, on the other hand, had nothing at the moment; the war saw fit to do that to me. Yet despite this, I felt now like I had something. Admittedly it was only one thing, but this could grow until I had everything. A chance. I now had a chance. In the war what chance was there? Fighting every day in the ruins of a dead city where death is behind every shadow. But now, I could start again. I had ambition and the knowledge to start a new life in a new land and I will not allow some crying child, who doesn't even know if his parents are dead, to stand in my way. Not that he was standing in my way now. I could shoot him through the eye right now if I wanted to but the only real reason he was annoying me was his unjustified depression. Even I wasn't going to kill him for that. Anyway, I might need allies for the future, no matter how incompetent they are. I mean, who couldn't kill a few dirty dogs with a rifle?

All if this thinking had left me in some sort of day dream and this I had fail to acknowledge that Liam was about to talk.

"We should really get back to Pride Rock now. My friends are probably wondering where I am" Go back? Was he seriously thinking about going back when sword wielding psychopaths were wandering free? Was he really that stupid? I bet he thinks he could handle himself on his own, thinking he is some sort of leader. However, I had to give it to him, if he could survive here being the sole human, he must be doing something right yet however, I would not be giving him too much credit, I survived much worse things than him.

Again I went into a day dream and Liam saw fit to bring me out of it. "Ryker? I wouldn't worry about it, the pride will accept you with open arms and I…." Worry? No I wasn't going to have that. Who does he think he is trying to tell me to "don't worry"? I could handle myself. This was also the final point in which I had to let this wanabee leader know my feelings through the art of shouting.

"Oh would you shut up!" The fools face was priceless. "You think just because I left my world and everything with it I'm all scared and worrying. Well news flash for you kid, this is a god damn improvement! I left a world in which all of my friends were dead! I lived in a world in where sleeping in the ruins of building with no light, heat or electricity was a luxury. A world in where at any second you literally could drop dead! A world in where all past genocides were made to look like mercy killing! And on top of that, if no one slit your throat while you slept starvation first or disease could get you no matter how skilled you are in surviving. And that is just what I remember off the top of my head while I'm angry, most things ive seen and lived through and physically tried to remove from my memory! So the next time you tell me not to 'worry', entertain the thought that no matter what happens, I've been through worse! And on top of that, stop acting like you know pain and suffering because you aint seen nothing. SO WAKE UP THE IGNORENT PIECE OF SHIT!" I was sweating with anger right now. Had I overreacted? No. The guy knew nothing.

Liam just stood there staring at me. He was emotionless. Was he about to hit me? I would love to see him try as that would just prove my point. Resorting to violence when he heard the cold truth.

Regardless he didn't attack me. "I'm going back to Pride Rock. Your welcome to join me" His monotone voice showed he had obviously been affected by my outburst. He was truly weak if he couldn't take a small burst of anger. During the war, this was just part of everyday life.

Yet despite my anger, seeing him collect his belonging and walk off without me suddenly changed my trail of thought. I needed to compose myself and put the war behind me if I were to start my life anew.

Yes, what I've seen was horrific, but strangely the way I saw it now was it was in the past now and I could let it continue to affect me and jeopardise my plans, or I could learn from it and become stronger. This thought suddenly was giving me the strength to get a grip and re-join Liam. I quickly gathered my things and chased after him. I would decide my place of residence in the future.

I caught up to Liam who surprisingly, didn't stop or say anything but just continued to walk. I didn't feel any care for the situation, hopefully he would learn from my outburst as well and in time, he would become less of an ignorant bitch. I did however, catch a small smile on his face. Maybe he was banking on me having little epiphany and learning to move on. If he was, he was just a bigger fool than ever as yes, I could move on, but without him would be preferable and I don't think I would even totally move on yet. I had regained some of my long lost ambition recently but I would still focus on looking after myself as I had done for the last few years.

My past in particular still hurt and old open wounds do not heal easily without a fuss.

* * *

I had survived a war in which death became a daily part of life. I survived weeks without proper food and water but I do not think I would survive these awkward moments.

Ever since my little confrontation with Liam any little conversation we had now, on the way back to his new home, were so awkward. The conversations were only just a few words spoken such as confirming if we were on the correct path yet they were just painful to be part of. I guess this was my fault with my outburst but he had it coming!

For the next few minutes in my head I kept thinking up reasons to justify my rage, so much so, I failed to notice a very interesting thing in the distance.

"Ryker...Ryker! In the sky ahead, what is it?"

Annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts I lazily took a look at his observation. What was it? It looked black and streamlined. It was moving quite fast at a high altitude.

It was far away but it was now I was thankful for my keen eyesight. I could see it also had a small yellowish pattern on it. I had never seen something like it before. Trying to figure out what this yellow thing was on it I brainstormed ideas in my head. Luckily it seemed to be following a large circular pattern in which it came closer, maybe suggesting it was looking for something. I timed my chance to get a clear view on the visible yellow mark. It's like it was on fire and the yellow markings were some sort of flame yet it clearly wasn't on fire. What else produces intense heat? Maybe an…..engine?

Oh god.

My thought had lined up just as it seemed to roll a little and reveal its underbelly. It was some sort of flying vehicle and it was obviously looking for something.

Liam said this path was safe! That stupid fool had doomed us. What if this thing was hostile like the lovely people I met earlier? Having freshly thought about how angry I was with him earlier this restarted that feeling.

Losing control of myself I grabbed his jacket. His incompetence had led us to our possible deaths. "YOU FOOL! That thing is some sort of plane" I could see in his face he now realised this and rightly looked shocked. "YOU SAID THIS WAY WAS SAFE. THAT IT WOULD ALL BE OKAY. I SEE IT WAS A MISTAKE TRUSTING YOU!" I let go of his jacket and turned around and took a few steps. "YOU have killed us both".

"Look I didn't know. Why in the world would you blame me for something like this? It's not like it was there when I came this way before" Annoyingly he had a point, but this made me even more angry in possible spite of him being right for once. Now I could not help but express my displeasure for him again. That damned plane thing can stay out of this.

"Argh! Just shut up will you. All you've done is say the bare minimum and done even less. You have been absolute no help to me, and apparently, seeing that plane, no help to yourself either. You are useless; your very existence is pathetic". I was expecting something from him soon, no one can keep quiet when someone else questions their existence.

"Ryker" I didn't need him talking while I was telling him how useless he was.

"And even a year on, you still know nothing about the circumstances that brought us here. What the hell have you been doing with your pathetic time?

"Ryker the plane. It could see us" The plane? It was nowhere near us.

"You idiot. The plane is the least of your worries now. You need to get a grip and realise…OOFFF" I felt the air being knocked out of me as I fell to the ground and found him being the one who pushed me. He wanted a fight? I'll give him one hell never forget!

"GET DOWN RYKER!" He only was whispering but it had an urgent and serious tone.

"Were within the planes observable zone. It's being getting closer while you had your rant" Surely it could not see us from that distance. Turning my head to the said vehicle and felt shock and stupidity as I saw how far it had approached to us since I last saw it. It was then I felt the realisation that Liam had possibly saved our lives. How could he know?

"The…How...how did you know it could see us" Great I was stumbling over my words and now I looked like the fool.

"We were taught it back it training, it was a basic thing, two men cannot take on something like that so you take cover and hope it doesn't notice you"

Mentally cursing over my stupid actions I then could see in the corner of my eye the plane flying away and Liam stood back up. "We should get moving, double time!" He carried on moving, letting me get myself up probably thanks to my second outburst. I needed to catch up to him. I cannot allow any show of weakness such as this one. Standing up I rushed after him.

Silence would work well here. It was another awkward moment again. But he was mostly in the wrong still, his actions from a few moments ago had not redeemed him.

I could feel the next few minutes pass second by second, still in total silence.

_Vroooooommmm…_

What was that?

_Vroooooooommmmmmm…._

It was getting louder. Liam was also wondering what it was as he scanned the horizon.

What are those things in the distance? Oh no. They were fast approaching us. Adding to this was the increasing noise volume and from the looks of it, I could tell Liam also had an idea. It was! There were multiple strange looking APC's surrounding us.

Damn it. The plane must have seen us regardless. Even when Liam tries to do something right he can't even do it properly.

I watched as they surrounded us and stopped a few metres away from us and I watched, to my horror, as they unleashed there cargo. Multiple partly metaled armoured men were aiming at us with strange weapons. Liam and I were responding accordingly by doing the same.

There were a lot. Liam better not… "We should stand down Ryker, lets live another day. We dont even know what they want." He did. The coward was surrendering. If the war taught me anything it was that surrendering to someone who is heavily armed and looking for you probably does not yield the best results. I would not be doing this.

"I'm not giving up you spineless fool" I could now feel the adrenaline flowing.

"I'm not being the fool here Ryker. Even you know that you can't win this" Was that some sort of glorified insult?

"Even me? What the hell do you mean?" I needed to get him looking at me. My past two outbursts had shown when he saw how annoyed I was he would just accept the situation and let me do my thing. I was now facing him and resumed my anger. "Don't treat me like an idiot! I can do this! Back in the war…" PAIN. I was on the floor. What had just happened? I could feel my eyes closing as I saw Liam drop as well. I had failed. They had got us. I didn't feel like I was dying, perhaps it was a sedative but regardless we had…I had lost.

It was only me now, if I got out of this alive, it would just be me, I would not be distracted by my emotions then. My thoughts were suddenly escaping me as I felt the veil of a black void consume me.

My eyes shot open. Quickly regaining my senses I looked around me. I was captured. I was knocked out. I could see my surroundings now confirmed this. I could tell I was in the back of an APC being taken to God knows where. A dim but large red light allowed me to see through a small opening, I was being guarded by a member of the people that surrounded me. I was now a hostage…make that we. Sitting across from me was Liam in the same position as me and was also waking up.

Him. He'd pissed me off enough times now.

I decided to give him a chance to wake up. It would not really matter anyway, my approaching anger would wake up someone from a coma. Now he was looking at me.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Again he had little emotion on his face. Just saying that allowed a lot of anger to escape.

"You now got us captured. We could be dead in a few hours thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything" He was just giving me more ammunition now.

"That's right you didn't. You did nothing! You just walked off without planning and now were probably going to pay the price!"

"Shut up back there!" It was the guard, already annoyed at the noise I was producing. I turned my attention back to the fool that was Liam.

"You are useless! First you can't even kill a few hungry Hyenas, then you insult me by telling me to stop worrying, then you forget to plan and then you get us captured! And you say you were in the marines. What were you, a test dummy? No wonder you haven't found your parents, you're that incompetent. I doubt they would even want you to find them seeing how useless you are!"

Next I saw was a foot. My head shot back at the sheer amount of force. He had just kicked me. Even handcuffed and sitting down he could still provide a powerful kick.

"SHUT UP!" He actually was getting angry now.

"Don't you even dare talk about my family like that!" He had a very violent tone to his voice. "All you've done to me since you met me is insult me. I don't understand. I've tried to be kind and understanding to you and all you replay me with is anger." His voice was becoming more saddened if anything now. " I've waited for a whole year waiting for another Human and fate sees It funny to send me you of all people…Your right, I don't know real suffering like you do but I've still left my life behind and my family is most likely dead. At least you had so little before that now is hardly a difference." That was quite the insult for me.

"I want us to get along. I know I probably will never get back home so having another human around would at least make me feel a little better about it. The lions have showed me great kindness letting me live with them but it is not the same. I just want this apparent hate you have for me to stop then we can try to live a normal life." A normal life? There will be no normal life now. If I survived this I was going to get to the bottom of this and found out about these hostile people I met and get captured by and what else is happening around here.

"Don't talk like that. This is why you annoy me. WE ARE IN A. DIFFERNT .DIMENSION." Hopefully I would now get the message across.

"You annoy me because you act like you know nothing of the world. Like I said, you think you know pain, you don't…"

"I accept that but that…" He will wait until I finished.

"You say you have all of this training and experience yet you act like you never have left your house! Were in a world in which anything can happen. I just said it but I think, you, like me, never expected travelling to a different dimension so you need to change and adapt." He now had a thoughtful look, perhaps he was considering what I had said. He then looked like he was about to speak. This is curious. Is he about to challenge my points?

"You act all tough and I bet you are. I bet you could easily survive this new world. Hell, I bet you could have taken those guys on when we were surrounded." How cute, a compliment.

"So if you could do this alone, then why did you save me from those Hyenas? You could have asked anyone else what year it was or found out where you were. So why? Why me?"

Yes why? In truth I did save him to confirm where he was. But there was something else. Something deeper than that. What was it? Had I longed for interactions with someone unaffected by war? Was it because I hoped he could help me get home? No, why would I want to go home? This place, although new, was much better, it was unaffected by war and…..gave me a chance for a better life. I already thought about this earlier hadn't I? Now I had a chance. But it wasn't wanting a life to fulfil my selfish needs, this was wanting a life to enjoy and not wake up with a primed grenade next to you. I think I wanted to save him so I could maybe, just maybe, have a shot of life in which peace reigned.

"_Sigh_, I don't know" He was actually looking quite annoyed at this.

"Yes you do! Come on! With what you've told me about your past, killing is second nature and I could have been one of the crazies you told me about. You could have killed me and you would have felt it was the right thing to do. You would have just kept on looking for answers alone. So why?!"

"You two say anything else I'm 'guna come back there and make ya shad up"

Liam had got me thinking, I wanted this new life and being captured does nothing to achieve it. I needed this guard to be taken out. I will first finish with Liam.

"I needed to do a few things!" I hope that was loud enough.

"That's it!" I heard the guard shout.

YES!

"What things? Please tell me Ryker." That sounded desperate. I wish I could have time to laugh at that but the guard is coming.

"Like….THIS!" Using the same powerful kick technique Liam had the kindness to demonstrate earlier, (using live targets, the idiot) I felt my foot hit the guard in the face.

That must have hurt….oh wait, it did. The guard was actually knocked out, admittedly he did hit his head against the wall, but he was now out cold, now I…..we had a chance to escape. I would deal with Liam if we survived.

"Grab his keys to unlock these cuffs! I'll get the one to open the door." Now Liam was actually doing something correctly and successfully finding the keys to unlock the cuffs.

Quickly….

"Done" Well done Liam, you unlocked some handcuffs with its very own keys. This was not the time to be sarcastic though, One of these cards better open the back door.

We were doing everything so quickly so the other guards in the APC didn't come for us. The vehicle seemed to have stopped after I just dealt with that guard.

I saw a card key. Please let this work. The card was approaching the card reader. Please…..

Success!

The door was opening. "Let's go Liam!"

I jumped out first. Annoyingly, in sharp contrast to the dim light in the APC, the outside was blinding and for a few moments, it prevented me from seeing anything at all.

"Well, Well. Who do we have here?" That was a new voice. Whose was it?

My answer seemed to come in the form of a heavy, hard object hitting me in the head and for the second time today, I had been knocked out.

* * *

My head….

All I could feel was a throbbing pain on the front of my head. I had totally forgotten this feeling. Knocking someone out was not a common occurrence in the war anymore; killing them was much less trouble. You wouldn't have to feed them in the future that way, the little food available could be reserved for you.

Strangely, I liked this feeling. I was probably going to regret this very soon, but I'm Kind of glad this has happened to me, brings back memories of a much simpler time. A time in which capturing someone was the norm… and then you killed them.

Now I started to fear for my longevity. I needed to get out of here. There must be a way to get out.

The room I was in now was very akin to a cell, albeit without a bar door and instead a solid one. There was little light but just enough to see. Interestingly enough I was alone. They must have Liam in another cell.

Was I alone though? What was that little thing in the corner? It's a light shade of brown I think and about the size of your average dog. I was going to investigate this.

Getting up, I felt heavy. I still had my armour on. I wasn't even handcuffed either. They must have just thrown in the cell. A mistake on their part it seems, you should never underestimate your enemy. Especially in a crazy world like this.

But wait!

That brown thing just moved a little. Was it alive?

I will be careful though, no harm in that. A slight nudge will suffice and I will be ready if it goes rabid.

As I tapped the creature, I watched before my very eyes as it jumped within the millisecond.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IM GOOD, IVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

My god! It was one of those talking Lions Liam's had mentioned. He was actually telling the truth. Although I had seen talking Hyenas so I don't think I should be too surprised. I say talking though, but this one was more screaming and shouting than talking.

"I just wana go home. I just wana leave this nasty place." Now he was definitely crying his eyes out.

Well he was obviously just a young one. But could these new people be using him to get to me? Letting my guard down to comfort a crying child and spill everything I knew? Not on my watch, but I think I'll also ask him a few things, find out if my thoughts are correct.

I bent down to get to his level and of course he thought this was some sort of threat, he was pushing himself into the corner now. It was quite pathetic to watch, but also, quite saddening.

"NO NO NO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Relax mate, I'm not going to hurt you, they captured me as well. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you WILL answer them, ok?" Hopefully that came across as calm yet assertive.

Slowly, I saw the young Lion realise what I said and even managed a reply. "O…o…ok". He seemed trusting, but he was just a child, and I was not going to let that cloud my judgment. Countless times in the war had children tricked my comrades into helping them, only for them to be booby trapped or have an ambush in waiting?

The little Lion was staring at me now. I could see true fear in his eyes. He obviously was still nervous around me. I should ask him a few things now.

"What is your name?"

"….um…its….its Kujuvi" Odd name, but whatever.

"And why are you here Kujuvi?" Although wary that he could possibly being used against me, his gullibility obviously still existed. I could ask him anything probably and he would answer if he thought his life was on the line.

"Um…err…" He's staggering! Could he be trying to think up fake reasons? This could confirm my suspicions. I will seriously break his neck if he fails my test.

"Please….please don't make me think about it." I needed to attempt a different approach. I could make up a little white lie to scare him and force an answer out. Or I could try a more gentle approach. But how boring is that?

"Look. I need you to tell me everything you know. These people are going to kill you and I need answers to….."

"NO PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TO THAT! I DON'T WANA DIE!" Oh dear. We're going to get nowhere at the moment.

"Just, just quiet down will you. You don't want them to hear us do you?" War is easier than children it seemed.

I saw him lower his head and shake it, now shutting up.

"So, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"Those…those nasty monkey people…" I think he meant Humans.

"Humans. We are called humans. They are the same species as me" This was getting tedious now.

"Who-man?" *_Sigh*_

"HU-MAN. Not 'who'."

"Oh okay….Those mean Hu-mans just grabbed me when I was alone and brought me here. I just don't know what those Hu-mans want." He keeps saying Humans how it pronounced, I had definitely forgotten how hard it was to work with children. But forget that, I needed to know why these people wanted him here. Was it to get to me?

"Why Kujuvi? Tell me why!"

"Why what?"

I can't even….

"Why they wanted you. What have they done to you while you've been here?"

"They keep telling me that they are helping me. They keep telling me it won't hurt" Won't hurt? Maybe they were using his trusting nature for some reason. But why would they hurt him. There are clear lines when it comes to violence. That was the case even back in the war. Well, the lines in the war were very hard to see.

"What are they doing to you Kujuvi?" That was a bit gentler I think.

"They….they keep taking me to a scary room and hurting me with sharp and pointy things….NO. Please don't make me think about it!" He resumed his crying but did not feel like telling him to shut it. He was being tested on for some reason. And testing by a hostile military group on recently discovered talking animals in a world within another dimension would not be trying to find a cure for cancer most likely. They could literally be doing anything to him, they were in a different world, and there were no boundaries anymore.

So what were they going to do to me? I needed to find out whoever was in charge here.

"Kujuvi." I saw him turn his head slightly from his hiding it in his paws.

"Who's in charge around here? Where are these peoples leader?"

"I ...I don't know. But I heard he isn't very nice and he hurts things for no reason" He sounded like a pleasant type of person.

"Well, once I meet him and will find out what going on around here and I'll get him to let you go" Like his inhuman reaction to seeing me earlier, he jumped up but without the fear this time. He just heard me say I'll tell the big bad man to stop hurting him. I bet he feels like it's his birthday.

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT!?" I nodded.

"JEEZ THANKS MISTER!" Ha. It actually made me feel a bit happy seeing his reaction.

"No one's ever really helped me before like you". Why was he looking sad again? Surely he had his parents?

"What about your Mother and Father? You would have received some kindness from them wouldn't you mate?"

"No. I can't even remember them. I have been….alone for most of my life" Oh. I could relate to that. Being alone and not having a chance to do something with your life is the worst thing. In a strange way, at the moment me and him were in a very similar position. He was alone and hadn't even had a chance and I had been ripped from my world and forced to start from scratch.

But, if we escaped this place we could both start anew I guess.

"Um, what's your name?" I heard him say. That sounded like it was awkward to ask but I swear I caught I sense of cockiness in there.

"Ryker" I had said that without any real effort, I was still trying to figure out what Kujuvi was up to. He definitely wants something and I, someone who could survive mankind's worst war, couldn't even understand a Childs subliminal message.

I hadn't even realised Kujuvi was going to ask something again.

"What does 'mate' mean…?"

This little Lion either was being an idiot or getting to close to a potential enemy and had planned everything he had said in order to get what he wanted. Surely he wasn't that clever. And what did he say? What does mate mean? More trouble with human words it seems. But that's not the issue at the moment.

"Uh, basically friend". That would quiet him for a while I think…. Now what does he want? And why is he smiling like an idiot.

I see now.

He hasn't planned this, he wants me to be his friend. He thinks because I would save him from these people I wanted to be his friend. I suppose he has never really had one.

He had another thing coming if he thought this was the case. I would not be befriending him. He would be a liability. He would distract me in the future. Liam already did that and he was a Marine so what would being around Kujuvi be like?

While I'm at it, I wonder where Liam was. My only source of possible information was this smiling idiot.

"Listen here, have you seen…" I had to say it. "My friend. He was captured also." That made me feel so dirty. Liam was just someone I tagged along with for a while, nothing more.

"There's another one of you? Yay!" Crap, now I definitely regret saying that. His eyes were wide open now and he sounded so excited. On a side note though, I guess that meant he hadn't seen Liam.

I was now to preoccupied with my personal problem I didn't notice the proper one developing. A guard had opened the door and was approaching me.

"Get up scum! The boss wants to talk to 'ya". I stood up with little thought and explanation. I needed to talk to this person.

Kujuvi looked scared again now. Seeing the guards, panic retook him. He retreated to his corner and was frantically shaking his head and body. However annoying he was, I would honour my promise and help him escape. A child should never be exposed to such horrors.

"I'll help you Kujuvi, don't you worry" I don't think Kujuvi even realised I said anything and he didn't even save a thought to what I had just said. I however, as I was being blindfolded and forced out the cell, realised that I just felt something odd. It was a sense of protection that I had not felt before. I had felt a variant of this feeling before of course. In the war, I had a sense of protection whenever we were engaged. I always had to protect a VIP or an important object. I felt so protective in situations like that and why wouldn't I? I needed to protect them or people would die and the war would just leave that extra little mark on humanity when it decided to end.

Yet this sense of protection was different. I felt I needed to shield him from harm, to keep an eye on him to ensure he was safe. Was I feeling some sort of relationship with the cub?

No! I would not subject myself to…to the pain of losing something again. I couldn't. I needed to be strong. I needed to worry only about myself. Maybe I was wrong what I thought earlier. I can't start a new life again. I would not change. It would only end in pain again. But if I didn't change, what would I do. Where did I see myself in the long term future?

I kept arguing with myself as I was led in darkness to my arranged visit.

* * *

How long had we been walking now? This complex must be huge. Although this did give me some time to think. I think I had finally decided now. The cub was too much of a risk to be with. If we got out of here, he was on his own. Besides he was too needy. And he constantly pestered me with his over reactions about "friendship". It would be me now, like it always had been. Liam can deal with himself as well.

But… I still needed to change and forget the past. Being resentful about my experiences wasn't going to get me anywhere. Hell, if I continued like that I might misjudge another situation like when I was captured earlier. I was good but not what I thought I was. Hopefully this balance of old and new me would work.

I felt a little better now and even managed a smile. Too bad it was happening when there was a chorus of screams all around me.

"You hear that scumbag?" This I think was a captain of the group that was escorting me to their leader. But yes, I could hear it. There was screaming all around me, male and female.

"NO NO NOOOOO!" It was not pleasant to be around. In fact it was downright horrible, what were these people doing to them?

"_**Rooooaaarrrr!" **_A roar? Where these screams coming from Lions? Why did they need so many Lions?

"What the hell are you doing to them!?" I didn't care if that sounded angry.

"Testing. Although this testing requires a certain degree of…well let's call it sacrifice for now, ha ha"

I don't think I like this man.

"Why"

"Classified I'm afraid" Formal words for 'something big and bad' most likely.

"But why these lions? Why hurt them so?" I had no feelings for the Lions, but it was still depressing to hear the screms to say the least.

"There expendable. Who cares about them? Most of the testing is not needed. Just curiosity really. Or even boredom. We like to try out some new developments. And isn't it wonderful to see and hear the once 'kings of the jungle' fall and feel pain. 'Kings', being so high up, don't know what life is really like, so you could say were doing a favour and showing these 'Kings' what life is really like. Oh and 'Queens' and 'princesses' and 'Princes' ha ha ha. And most don't feel the pain long enough annoyingly, and they die prematurely, the weaklings. You don't like it? Shame. I thought I could show you my marksmen skills later on them, and trust me, I'm good. I normally go for the small ones with no mane at a long range. Although sometimes I'm not that accurate. Hits them in the chest or something. Takes a while for them to die, must be painful. Still, at least I can actually kill them. Some of the troops stationed here can't even hit the ones with the large stomachs at a close range. Not the fat ones, the pregnant ones or something. Admittedly, some troops are god awful and only hit the limbs and belly. Imagine it; the lion itself surviving while whatever was inside it being destroyed, if you catch my meaning"

I don't know what to say. Throughout the war I've seen many sadistic crazies. Men who would subject their own troops to torture if they had a minor fail in training. But this guy. He kills cubs and pregnant females. I am wordless. There is a special place in hell for him.

Was this what Kujuvi had been through? Never before have a felt so sorry for someone. This world was almost as bad as mine. These people obviously had a big military force as seen earlier. They could subject untold terror on these lands. I would not allow that. I could not be selfish and ignore the fact that bastards like these were unchecked.

Also, the sword wielders were still out there and I still did not know there motives. They could be even more dangerous. And thinking about it, others could have been transported to this land, what makes me special? There could be entire cities for all I know. This was a land truly shrouded in mystery and full of danger. The fact that I was even sent here and don't know why can confirm that.

Screw what I thought earlier. I can't sit back and be selfish anymore. I need to start my new life with a blank sheet. Forget the war. Forget my past. I'm starting anew, and I now had my ambition back. The ambition to make the world better. No doubt there will be pain and frustration ahead, but now I have a chance to finally make some friends again and have some fun in between my new responsibilities. Kujuvi will rectify this, I guess he wasn't that bad anyway, all children are a little annoying. Hell, even Liam and his family of Lions could work themselves into my new life.

And to think just a few hours ago I was a totally different person.

And I guess I can start now.

"Sir, we have brought you the prisoner." I was already in a command room of sorts it seemed guessing from the noise around me.

"Thank you Captain. Please let our new friend see." With that they took the blindfold off me so I could see him.

He was tall, at least six and a half foot. He bore a variant of a high ranking officer's uniform, but with many parts of the metal armour the rest of the troops were wearing. He also wore a peaked cap that was not all different to the ones the Soviet officers used to wear. His attire was obstructing my view of the rest of his features like his hair but he had he had an average skin complexion and some rough dark stubble on his face.

"Welcome my friend. I trust you enjoyed your little tour on the way to see me. Do you like what we're doing here? It's all quite fascinating." Not the word I would use you sadistic creep.

I unintentionally stepped forward in an aggressive manner. "I wouldn't try anything too rash my friend, you are outnumbered and we have a few things to discuss"

Yet they had the unintentional courtesy of leaving my armour on. Armour which still had its in built writ weapons. I could end his tyranny right here and now. And while it was true that I was outnumbered I had no plan on dying, even if it was for a good cause. I planned on surviving to see another day of my new life. My surname meant "survivor" and I was going to rectify it. I had left my old name behind in favour of a new one for a new life and I was going to live it.

Let's see if these guys truly know what the art of battle is like.

**There we go. Muhc longer than usual. IS this better? Do you like shorter or longer chapters in general? **

**A few things to say.**

**This chapter I think focused more on character development id say. Mostly more Ryker. I needed him to be confused about himself and not know whether or not to be be his selfish old self or start anew.**

**I know Liam is also not that interesting yet but his time will come.**

**Also my lion cub OC will play an important role soon.**

**And I know it would be easier to understand Ryker a bit more if you knew more about his past, but remeemebr his chapters are basically a recorded diary so youonly know what you have read.**

**As for the next chapter, I hope somewhere in it we will get back to pride rock and get some proper Lion King stuff in here.**

**Bet there is loads of stuff I forgot to say so if you have anyhting to say at all, PM me or review. I would love to acknowledge your reviews etc. **

**Lastly, in terms of updating, depending if you like long chapters, it may be a chaptr a week. Two if I have more time but you know..*cough* reviews *cough* may help speed that up lol!**

**Until next time anyway.**


	5. The Lesser of two evil's

**Apologies first. It's been a while since I last updated, more than a month in fact. Reasons are because throughout that entire time, I have been finishing off my coarse I need to do to get into University and it's been absolute hell. I've been very stressed and coupled with other personal issues, updating has been hard but fear not, for I have practically reached the end of the coarse so im back again, and with a new cover image. IS it good? It shouldn't be because I made it in like 10 minutes. :D**

**Another reason for the delay is that this is a long chapter. Very long, perhaps too long. Reason is perfectly simple, I've had a change of direction in the narration of the story and finishing this part of the story won't allow it to complicate the change as it would if I had split the chapter so don't expect chapters this long in the future. Also, because of the issues surrounding the creation of this chapter (the ones I just mentioned) I feel a little unhappy with the quality of it. Maybe it's just me but I feel I could have done a lot better if I wasn't so stressed but I guess that's life for you.**

**This chapter is the continuation of the last one and as such, it will, as said before, be mostly completely original story and not film plot. I say this because we soon will start getting back into the Lion King universe and that we change the story a little.**

**The chapter itself will again be a Ryker one and hopefully it will show the next step in his character development which will in turn give him a character that will be staying for a while.**

**Word of warning as well, this chapter had violence and strong language.**

* * *

**/ENTRY 3 INITILISED/**

**/MANUAL INPUT REQUIRED/**

**/**_**INITIALISING/**_

Now this bit was interesting. My first contact with the leader of these barbarians. He was…interesting is the only word I can think of. He had a very clever mind but he did not deserve any compliments what with his horrific crimes.

It was here when I realised I had to change my whole self and forget the past, all within minutes. I changed completely. Was this for the better? I still wonder to this day. I wonder what the situation now would be like If I hadn't.

Not that it was a mistake. I made mistakes, and they occurred here.

How could I be so foolish?

**/MANUAL INPUT ENDED/**

**/STARTING AUTOMATIC ENTRY 3/**

**/**_**INITIALISING/**_

It was now or never.

The guards present seemed to notice my now hostile posture and most were now preparing themselves for the possible battle. Not that I would blame them. Who wouldn't be one edge when such as strong and charismatic person such as I enter their lair?

But the rest however… they seemed to be confused and frightened. The little cowards. Even in their overwhelming numbers they were still bricking it.

Never mind that though, surely their leader was about to have me killed, or attempt to and so I needed to be ready.

Yet, the leader didn't seem to indicate this. He seemed to be curious and wanted to sit and talk.

Probably just a trick to make me let my guard down. They would be extremely stupid if they thought that could happen. Everyone I meet in this new world seems to be complete idiots. I guess that would mean most responsibility for everyone is directed towards me but rightly so! Only I could be the one that can use their skills for the greater good.

But back to this leader. If he hypothetically wanted no fight he would most likely want to first gather Intel on his new enemy and even though I officially hadn't stated this, I wasn't exactly his friend after seeing their little experiments.

The leader then proceeded to sit down on a chair at the end of what seems to be a banquet table. The pretentious prick! If he thinks he can make me drop my guard by flashing off his "effort" that he has put into this meeting, he had another thing coming, most likely in the form of my knife.

Yet I couldn't feel any immediate necessity for physical violence as of yet. In any other situation and would have to see a psychologist for not being myself but being surrounded by dozens of armed men with little weapons myself, I think I can make an exception. And instead of a need for violence I felt a need to play along at his little game and gather my own Intel about him and his intentions.

If war has taught me anything, it taught me to be prepared. I needed this information to use against him.

So I will sit, and I will talk.

So I stared at him, trying to figure him out like I did with little transparent Liam. Unlike Liam however, results were mixed. He definitely looked determined. And…um…. He looked in charge.

Good god was that all I could figure out? I guess I will have to engage in conversation… annoyingly.

Yet he was just staring at me. And I was staring at him. I bet this looked so weird. I could confirm this with the little smirks that keep creeping up his face.

How very romantic.

I am not in love with you! Stop looking like a weirdo.

Maybe I should talk then, break the ice so to speak. Although, I do wish I could exchange the method of talking using my mouth for my gun. Let it do the talking. The words will be a bit more…meaningful.

"Are you enjoying your time in this new world?" He didn't give me time to initiate the conversation.

Was the integration already starting? Fine. I play the game. Sometimes a bit of drama can be fun.

But regarding the question, was I? The most important thing was to give an answer that gave away no unintentional information. Any talking now was a move in this game.

I will start simple.

"Yes"

"It is always good to see the quickly adaptable. They tend to be the survivors you know."

No shit! I am here aren't I? The survivor himself, yet he didn't yet know this.

"So that would mean… you are one Mr….?"

I would give him my name. No immediate harm in that.

"Ryker" I said bluntly.

"General Malus at your service. A strange name admittedly. It was given to me long ago you see"

All I see is another enemy.

"So Ryker, let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Oh?

"I know you aren't from this world. This is quite obvious as we aren't either, so trying to convince me your otherwise will get you nowhere I'm afraid."

What would he get from knowing where I was from? Regardless, it would be safer to give him a false answer still to be safe.

"Your right general. I'm not from here but honestly, I don't see me telling you. I mean, we've only just met! At least take me out for a drink first" I was hoping that comment would provoke a reaction in some form. That would break his little charade he's hiding behind and show his true personality.

"I see…." He said quietly. The comment had at least had some effect on him. I'm seriously hoping he has a short temper, it will allow him to break character very easily.

But he looked way too calm. Perhaps he was about to simply explode in one full burst, or perhaps he had dismissed my comment.

"You know Ryker; I've met people like you before…" Trust me, you seriously haven't. "If you were hoping to lie through this you are sadly mistaken" Ah, touché.

"I'm going to need you to be honest here Ryker. You need not lie; this is not an interrogation, more of a…first contact. I'm simply trying to get to know our newest resident."

Yes ok. Don't try and justify your actions to me mate. All that's happening here is the search for my weaknesses and any benefits that can come from them. I wasn't an idiot, I knew perfectly what was happening and he needed to know this.

"And yet you capture me at gun point, knock me out and throw me in a cell. Hardly a peaceful first contact.

Possibly sensing his previous underestimation, he was quick to recover from the situation.

"But wouldn't you? Here we are, in a new world with a whole host of unnatural occurrences happening. All of us once had a life in a different world and to be unexpectedly thrown into a violent new world is a most painful experience. I'm simply trying to ensure you are not here to damage our peaceful society. We want to have a good life and not be disturbed by those who want nothing than destruction."

And I guess the torture and death of innocents all plays a part in that? I will find out about this later.

"Well your still not getting the truth about my past home though"

"Very well. We shall continue regardless." He started to look at a file in front of him. No doubt it was on me. I would not allow him to know anything about me.

"So Ryker, tell me about yourself. I'm fascinated in that armour you got. What's your profession? What do you want for your life now you're here?"

"I'm alright thanks. Next question" Now while I was trying to provoke an outburst what I'd just said was a complete accident. I was isolating myself and all information about me inside my head. I couldn't allow Malus to have the need to forcibly get the information. That was one current area I could not win.

"You're not making this any easier Ryker" As I thought. He was reminding me of exactly that now. "Look around you; I'm afraid you're not in a position to say no. I would really like this to go smoothly and without any violence but my little army you see around you is not just for show."

" Then let us get down to the most important business then, the past is in the past so let us forget it, focus on the future" While it was a valid point, no doubt he wouldn't give up so soon.

"Yet they say a country without a past is a country without a future. Why shouldn't this apply to people? Our past influences our future in one way or another…" Let it go. I couldn't allow anyone to know my past, there could be disastrous consequences. "…but if you are so sure that you don't want to share, so be it." That was a surprise. At least now we could be on an equal footing with regards to this 'chat'. Perhaps now I could find out something about him.

"And you? What's your story? Where are you from and what's happening here then?"

"But Ryker, I thought we were not talking about the past" MY past idiot.

"We will not be talking about MY past, yours is open business"

"So, we can't talk about your past because you feel insecure, but we can freely talk about mine. Why is this ok for you but not for me?" Oh damn. Had I just dug myself into a hole here? He now looked like he had the upper hand. "But as you are not in the position to get whatever you want and I'd rather not keep begging you for an answer, I propose a compromise." He was right. I wasn't in the position to demand things. He had a small army here and I was acting like I had the militarily advantage, he could have me killed right here, it was only because he actually wasn't such an idiot that he had kept me alive to get whatever he could from me.

"I say you can ask me whatever you want about me…" Good. But what's the catch? "But I then get to ask you an, albeit less detailed, question about you. Deal?"

It was a clever move, but I guess I could still bend the truth here a bit and save me spilling the beans on my past. But I suppose he could do exactly the same, and if I try to use false information against me, who knows what could happen.

God how I hated this. Politics it essentially was. Now I remembered why I always decided to go on a mission instead of staying behind and talking with each other. Yet, there was something about this that made me love talks like this. It was the clever mans war. With just a few words, a few noises produced in the throat, you could completely undue someone.

Who was I kidding? This is why I was loving it. I guess I had become so experienced in actual battle I never was in serious trouble or in a position where my next move could be my last, yet here, this was a proper battle with a dangerous adversary. So I will accept his deal.

"Deal!"

"Very good." Now at least I could have a shot at him.

"But…" What now?

"I also propose…actually I say we WILL have a new rule. Firstly, we will set this 'game' into rounds. Each round each of us will think of something meaningful about our lives. Then, we begin to ask each other questions regarding that secret."

Ahhh, so he wanted to raise the stakes did he? Seriously wanting to know about me isn't he?

"And then, after say...three founds, whoever has won the most wins the entire game." This was good. The risk was higher yes, but I could gain a lot from this and no doubt he will include a reward of some sorts.

"And whoever wins gets the prize." Good. But I could I demand my own reward?

"A fine set of rules General, but please tell, what is the prize?"

" Ha, well, if you win, you can go free" I've heard this before. Even if I win he won't let me go.

"Me and my acquaintances" I quickly shot in. I needed to play along so he suspected I had fallen for his trap.

"…..Fine….But if I win, I think we all know what's going to happen." Of course. At least I could see how well these so called soldiers could shoot.

"Yes I understand General but can we start already? I hope you're not delaying it because you're worried" I said as a small smile crept up my face.

"Not at all. I say the first round should be what our current motivation is. But don't worry! Nothing will be asked about your past world. It seems you get a little upset on that subject" No, I just don't like you. I don't really want to tell you a thing. "I will begin. Oh, and no hesitation. That will be classed as attempting to lie and you will forfit the round."

Let's go then. My motivation was simple. To restart my life.

"Cough_ Cough._ What was your former profession?"

"Solider" Founding out about that could influence my current motivation I guess.

He was nodding. It was entirely possible that he suspected as much. But anyway, it was my question now, so what shall I ask? I don't need to know his profession. His current motivation probably was a new one and his past profession would have little impact in that goal most likely.

What if I could figure out his motivation now? Without asking any questions. That would easily win me a round.

But what was it?

He was staring at me. Just waiting for me to waste a question by asking something stupid.

What could it be?

Well he obviously wants to take something by force judging on the fact he has an army. He also is testing on subjects which could suggest he is trying to learn about something. And he also had said that his entire army and he were from a different world so he must be starting anew as well.

He could be preparing to invade somewhere.

No not likely, what could be invaded in a world like this? There were no countries as far as I knew. So he could be learning about the new land by testing on animals, preparing his army to attack or control something and he was starting anew so he currently had nothing except this base most likely.

SO I bet he is simply preparing to expand his operations! Surely it was that. It seemed so simple though.

I'll say it though, if he kills me…well, he kills me.

"Are you preparing to expand your operations?"

Obviously he wants expecting anything but an answer. The short sighted twat.

"What?" He said quietly.

Had I actually got him? Had I broken him? Surely not, I had just won a single round of the game he proposed, this is what could be expected.

"How…how did you know?" he sounded so confused. It really wasn't that hard. Why was he acting so surprised?

"A lucky guess" That was my response. Terrible but the least of my problems it seems Malus was looking very angry now.

"Well done Ryker. But, it seems that you have broken a rule" What? He had said nothing about an early guess. Now he was making up rules.

"You have destroyed the joys of the game Ryker. It was all about the questions but you, you just had to ruin it by being clever" Suddenly, he pulled out a concealed pistol and was now aiming at me.

Damn it! What do I do?

"You just had to go and ruin my fun didn't you? And here I was, hoping for an interesting conversation with the newcomer. But no, you just had to…." I wasn't having this. What a sore loser.

"That was all part of the game! You asked me to find out the answer, and I did! Don't stand their pointing that bloody gun at me and say that IM ruining the game!" Now I was feeling annoyed but with good reason. I, using my knowledge of him successfully figured the answer out and now he was getting angry because of it. Where the hell was the logic there?

"That was not the idea, you had to…." Was he seriously done in the head? He was acting like a damned child!

"Had to what? Keep guessing answering questions until you've learned enough that you don't need me anymore? I'm no idiot, you're just a crappy opportunist who fails at his own game!" Honestly, I couldn't care less that he still had he pistol aimed at me, and that the dozens of surrounding soldiers were also doing the same.

"Ryker, be careful please. You forget your current proticiment. By playing the game you had a chance to win the reward" He had now reverted to his calm and overconfident personality.

And yes, the reward. If I won I would be allowed freedom. Freedom to die outside more likely. This is what it was all about, he simply wanted information from me that could benefit his cause by acting like a merciful and wise leader. I had enough, let's find out who this guy really is. Regardless of the large number of weapons currently being pointed at me, I would not die until I knew what this dick was up to.

"General please, I think I'll pass on the reward if you know what I mean" he did and with this understanding he holstered his pistol and motioned to his troops to lower their weapons.

"PRIVATE!" he shouted as I saw one his solider run up to him and pass him something. It was a cigar.

He proceed to light it and put it in his mouth in complete silence and for a moment he seemed completely oblivious to him and focused on enjoying his cigar.

Speak you fool. You little act is over.

"You know Ryker, with the money that these cigars cost, you could live quite happily for months" So interesting. Just get down to the important stuff.

"With all due respect General, I really don't give a shit. What I give a shit about is that I think quite frankly, you are annoyed at me for not playing along with your little trick. I think, you have tricked so many people before, you can't understand the situation when someone with an actual brain comes along and figures out a simple question. I think, your annoyed at the fact that I'm not rotting away in the wilderness when you could have some extra information to fulfil your motives" I was now just really hoping I could get the point across of that we could actually discuss more relevant subjects.

" Hmmm…." He simply took another puff at his cigar. This guy really needed putting down now.

"You know, I'll put my hands up and say I underestimated you. Yes, I wanted what you know, and yes, I was going to kill you." Some honesty, good god! "But it seems you have indeed seen through me. And it is because of that that you have now made yourself quite expendable."

With these words, his soldiers once again aimed there weapons at me. I would not panic. I had prepared myself for this years ago. If it was my time, I would welcome it with open arms, I could now at least answer for my….sins, in the afterlife. But I felt no bullets ripping through my body though. I still felt as alive as ever in fact. The soldiers had now lowered their weapons once again.

"However, I have determined your fate once before by letting you live when we captured you, and I will do it again now." He again took enough puff.

"I will keep you alive for now. We can even talk like nothing happened for a while."

Well woo-hoo.

"Then we will kill you later. Use the game on the next prisoner" Well at least I could learn something myself now.

"I can't wait" I said sarcastically and to my surprise, produced a small smile on Malus's face.

"So back to the matter at hand, most likely you have been wondering what's going on here."

"As a matter of fact, I have" My comment was once again producing another smile on his face.

" Ha, well I guess it all comes down to this new world." Now we were getting somewhere.

"When I first arrived here, many years ago now, I felt like you are now, confused and feeling a need to put a bad past behind me and start anew" Wait what!? Had I said something about that? I can't even remember.

"You may think your clever Ryker, and by no doubt you probably are, but intelligence is present elsewhere you know. I knew what you were feeling like as soon as I met you. But that matters not. As I was saying, after arriving here, I, and many others, started to build an alliance which in time, resulted in this" He gestured around him. "It took years to build this base along with other major ones, all of which have now been destroyed by vicious terrorists" Good. I hope whatever barbaric stuff they did there had been burned to ashes and the people conducting those things experienced pain like never before.

"But now, the terrorists have long gone, and we have started to rebuild. Within this base we have our own factory. We will rebuild and finally give ourselves the future we deserve." And here we go. This 'future he deserves' isn't going to be a future of peace and tranquillity most likely, I needed to find out.

"And what kind of future is that then?"

"Ah yes. The ultimate question. The entire reason we are here. Without that, you wouldn't be here talking to me. What we are trying to achieve is a bright future for humanity." Really? That was his plan? Was the Malus some sort of ultra-zealous patriot of humanity? A brighter future for humanity, HA! He really needed to wake up.

"Are you actually serious? Do you really think you some sort of divine being brought down to guide us? Why don't you start your own religion while you're at it? That kind of impossible crap always shows up in religions"

"Impossible? Not impossible Ryker. Now I suspected you probably wouldn't be so supportive of our goals but now you're just being too naïve…." How was I being naïve? This is not a story, you can't be some sort of hero that saves the day and makes everything better, or in your case, trying to ascend humanity into greatness.

"…you need to open your eyes Ryker! We are in a world with no other humans to conflict with, there is no government dictating us what and what not to do. Humanity has essentially stated anew. We have a new world with infinite possibilities! Think about what we can do!" Sense really needed to be delivered to him now.

"Don't be so stupid. One man cannot do this, nor can many. You need to open your eyes and listen to yourself! You sound insane. And further more…" But he had other ideas.

"No Ryker! We can do this. You say this sounds crazy because it has never been attempted before. You are not used to the idea. We as a species have never had a better chance to better ourselves. For centuries now we have followed a slow path to our eventual demise. We are the most intelligent species on the planet and we know this yet we do nothing to stop our ever approaching destruction. But now, we have the chance and the existing intelligence to change our destiny and remove the past and give ourselves a better future."

This was too crazy. I'm sure he viewed himself as quite the visionary but to me, this was a fool's hope. But a least we were getting somewhere regarding information. I needed more though; I need to act like I'm taking some sort of interest in this.

"But isn't the old world good enough? It's not perfect I know, but it has matured throughout the ages and has been perfected now"

"But it hasn't! And that's the thing! Ages have passed but it has not been perfected. We have become corrupt and lazy. We do not care about our future and only if everyone is happy" He was really getting into it now. He generally believed in this.

"And that is good. The past is good and should not be changed" But the truth it wasn't. My world was the prime example of this. Humanity there had ripped itself apart. Had we actually lost our future there? There was no chance to rebuild that. Perhaps he had a point. But I still needed to carry on.

"It seems I am falling on deaf ears here. The past is tainted with our mistakes. You must ask yourself, if given the power to ensure our races prosperity, how would you do it" He paused. Was he asking me now? Did he want an answer?

"You could have done the alternative of trying to change your own world and not restarting in a new one"

"No. I couldn't. Everyone knows what they do in their life, what they want. We plan our lives from a young age. But we do nothing with them. We have so much potential yet we do not use it. We know we can do amazing things yet we still do nothing."

I was feeling a need to appeal to his common sense now. Not because I liked him but quite the opposite. From just the limited things I've seen so far here, he needed to die. I needed to make him see sense because he had a cause to believe in. And combine that with an army and a secret base, you get a very dangerous person. I can remember there were several people like Malus in the war. They always had some plan to make whatever came after the fighting to be revolutionary and different. Yet _they_ didn't have a world where restrictions didn't exist. Like Malus said, they didn't really have a chance like this.

He needed to be stopped.

"See reason Malus! You don't think this hasn't been thought of before in humanity's millennia's of existence? This has been attempted before countless times but they never work. They never work because they cause more harm than good. People like you think the end always justifies the means."

I could see on his face he seemed annoyed at my 'arrogance'.

"Again Ryker you are being short-sighted. While you see an idea that could destroy, I see the true light of being able to see an idea that would benefit every single person on the Earth. Imagine what we could do if when we can initiate it with no opposition and support instead."

Now I was starting to lose hope. True light? benefit everyone? I don't think he can be helped. Yet I still needed to debate. I needed to escape very soon and if I knew what he was going to do soon, perhaps he could be stopped.

"But this type of idea is untested. There could be untold misery to come. Like I said, the end should not justify the means here."

"But why not? As you said, the idea is untested and we know not the effects of the plan being put into action. And even if they do take a turn for the worst, what does it matter? If we end up as a strong race with a bright future, it shouldn't matter."

"SO we should sacrifice who we are, our very own humanity to have a go at an idea that may well destroy us?" The irony here was that I was trying to stop him from trying to lose our humanity, when I had in the war done acts the made me lose my own and then some.

"If it achieves us greatness, yes! And don't lecture me on sacrifice. I've sacrificed more for humanity than you know! You being a solider would have blindly followed orders from an oppressive regime of humans that care not for their species future! They are selfish I would not do what I would do to give something back to our great race!" Well it seems I've hit a nerve. But I wish I had time to gloat over this, but I could have sworn he had said I was a solider blindly following orders.

He did.

That would mean he doesn't really know me. He may know my current feelings but he doesn't know my past. That could mean he underestimates my combat skills as I'm 'just a solider'. This should prove useful in my escape; I just needed a little more information about his next steps in case I met him again.

"And what would you do to ensure we have this supposed glorious future General?"

Taking another puff at his cigar, I saw a mysterious smile creeped up his face. "Whatever it takes Ryker. Whatever it takes. In order to reach this future we must build, we must expand and as luck so has it, there is a completely empty land at our new doorstep" But not exactly, as I had now discovered, a variety of intelligent animals somehow excited here.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go down to your testing labs and see that the world is not so empty"

"I knew this matter would arise." With good reason!

"Because what you're doing is evil. There is no logical reason for your vile actions! You're going to tell me the reasoning behind this madness now!"

"An acceptable request. But a request that holds little importance I'm afraid" He was showing little to no emotion for the subject.

"And why is that?"

He then proceeded to rest his head against the back of his chair and took a long such at his cigar. Seriously, when I got out of here I was going to destroy every single damn cigar I saw.

"In order to achieve our future we must apply various methods to secure our ascension into greatness. Science is one of those" What delusion! Had he even seen what was going on down there?

"Don't try and downplay the situation down there mate. I've seen and done many terrible things but doing that makes what I've done seem kind. And for what reason? None."

Malus then leaned forward and lifted his hand and seemed to grab an imaginary object from the air and left it there. "But of course there is! This is how we achieve our future"

"By killing and torturing innocents? Are you out of your damned mind?"

"Ah I guess this is where we don't see the same way. You simply see an act of cruelty while I correctly see an effective method to secure the tools we need to advance."

"Like what?"

He then rested his arms on the sides of the chair and crossed his legs with a sigh.

"A lot of it is secret I'm afraid but there are things we need to solve first to start our journey. The most crucial thing is the effects are our arrival here." This may be interesting. "Whatever brought us here has had an effect on us. It varies from person to person but it seems something has…changed us so to speak" What? What did he mean? "You undoubtedly are probably interested in this so let me tell you. Somehow, once one arrives here, we can gain abilities. But not in the superpower kind of way. These abilities vary from a slowdown in cell degeneration which effectively makes us stay the same age for longer, some gain the ability to slow down time but only for themselves which makes it seem like every second is a minute which eventually drives them insane and some are changed to make them…perfected"

I think I know where this is going.

"We are made perfect by removing any cell mutations and anomalies. Any inherited issues are cured just to say a few. Essentially, all of humanities faults and fixed and we become genetically perfect. And this is why we need to test. We not only have the chance to give ourselves a proper future, but we also can create the perfect human."

No. He wasn't really considering this.

"You are mad. But that doesn't explain the torture" I saw him shake his head with a sigh.

"You fail to see the larger picture Ryker. We Are scientific research is using the local wildlife to test our methods we have developed using tests from ourselves to achieve our solution of perfection"

"I know why you're doing it! But what you're doing is completely unethical. Your way to achieve this solution is by being monsters. Those are intelligent speaking creatures down there! They may not be human but there damn close"

"NO! They are not human. Yes they may speak but what of it? They are savages, nothing more."

He seemed generally passionate about that.

"But they are dying in vain!" I pleaded.

"Hardly. They have already yielded surprising results" I wasn't going to let this go. It was something that should never happen.

"The result of a painful death more likely."

"And this is what separates us Ryker. You fail to see the opportunities that are here but I see them, and I reach for them."

"But why the cruelty? Why so violent?"

"It matters not. All that matters is that we have a way to meet our goals successfully."

It was a lost cause. I was tired of debating this now. All I had to do was aim the wrist launcher at his head and watch it pop like smashing a watermelon but a little more information would still be needed.

"But what is the greater purpose of this?"

The deluded General breathed and stuck out his chest in a proud manner.

"Well once we have developed our science enough, our factory we have here can continue to produce the tools we require for our next step. Our armies will thunder across the land. Once our enemies are defeated, we can use this bountiful land fully to develop our future. We can recreate our very own civilisation right here and repopulate."

"What do you mean enemies?"

"The world is extremely hostile. We need to control and dominate it if we are to use it to give us a future and the savages have already caused us much annoyance. They must be removed from the equation if we are to move on"

"You mean kill all of the Lions? Destroy an entire civilisation?"

"You are seeing it from the wrong perspective. To…"

"No you're seeing it wrong! You cannot commit genocide like this. These Lions are not just an obstacle in your path, they are an intelligent species and deserve every right as humans. The one in the cell you throw me in showed me they are innocent and don't deserve what humanity brings" Should I have said that? Now I had just given away my interaction with Kujuvi.

"So you are sympathetic to their cause and are their friends?" Damn it! I couldn't allow this.

"Well it's not like that it just…"

"No Ryker. I see I have misunderstood you. I thought you were short-sighted yes, but I thought you could provide to be an effective inclusion into our movement but it seems you have chosen to side with those who would prevent us from reaching that"

"You've got it all wrong I…." I think I had ruined it now. I needed to get out of here fast.

"So you would forsake our entire race's future for what? To save some savage beast no one will remember? You are a traitor Ryker, a traitor to Humanity!"

I would not accept this. I did not fight in the ruins of my entire planet to be called a traitor! I was a true defender of humanity, not him!

Yet I still felt I should be obliged to forget this, to stand against this mad tyrant.

"What I will not forsake is OUR humanity. If you decide to take action against this land, you will forsake your very own humanity!"

"What are you saying!? You think that we somehow lessen ourselves by doing what is needed to be done for humanity?"

"No. You lessen yourselves for no reason. Your insane scientific methods and mad plans have created a monster out of you. What you are doing is the definition of wrong and the essence of evil and hell will freeze over before I let you go ahead with your plans. I will defend these lands and its inhabitants until you are stopped" The stern General now on his face showed various forms of sadness, horror and anger.

"IS this your choice than Ryker? To stand against me and thus Humanity? You are making it more and clearer that your allegiances are with the natives of this land." He was now forcing me into a hole in which I could not get out of. I needed to disagree with everything he said for some reason.

"Allegiances? This is not some damned war Malus! This is the potential genocide and I will not side with someone who wants that, let alone for no reason and I will stand with anybody who stands against that, even if they are a race of talking Lions who at the moment, are in the right" Now that would seriously push him and I think I can finally say, I have no need for his anger now.

"Then you stand against your own race! And I would not expect a now proclaimed savage supporter of the likes you to understand the reasons as now you are lost. You say I would lose my humanity If I follow through with my plan, but it seems siding with your savage friends has already lost you your humanity. It is why you will never fight for the greater good"

The Utter bastard! Every second I spent fighting in the war was fighting for the greater good!

"Well I'll be glad when these 'savages' stop you and your plans once and for all. I for one will aid them in every way to bring you down. If this is what fighting for humanity means, then FUCK YOU!"

The anger. It had just made me say something I would never say. My anger was indeed making me seem like a sympathiser to the lions. The truth is that I am not. I just hated Malus. He thought he had all the answers, all the god given power to do what he thought was right. I despised people like this. All they do was think everything they do is alright and care not for the repercussions. They care about little else apart from what they think is right. It is ignorance in its true form. But I must remember this, I can't let my emotions get the better of me again and portray me as someone else. I needed to change and it seems I had found the boundaries of how far I should. From now on, I was a new person.

But Malus! I had totally forgotten he was just standing there with a dumb founded expression on his face.

"Careful Ryker. My mercy has limits, and I will gladly cross those limits if it means removing an impure one" This pretentious crap again.

"How am I impure then General. Go on, indulge me"

"I will not discuss the matter. The important thing is that you can be given a chance to cleanse yourself of your impurity. All you need to do is denounce your opposition to me and then we can start to purify you…..Whether the purifying takes the form a bullet through the brain or not is another matter though."

Again I was feeling angry. Again he was showing his ignorance.

Impure. Ha! I would not allow him to use those genetic purifier things that had been tested on the Lions he had been on about on me.

"You need to stop with this genetic crap. It seriously making you sound like you are promoting racial concepts like the Aryan race."

"No Ryker. The purification I talk about now is something completely different to that. Something more meaningful. We need our race to be purified Ryker, starting with removing all of the impure ones. Including those who cannot be purified, namely those who aren't our race" He said with a sly smile.

"The Lions?"

"That is one subsection of the non-humans, yes"

"Well I am going to have to decline. What with setting out to destroy everything you have created and all that" The time was now, any moment now I needed to initiate my escape, starting with the Generals death.

"Is this your final choice then?"

"Yes" Of course it was, not stop talking and let me fire an explosive at your face.

"Then what do you propose will happen now than. I am running low on options for you here, execution is looking like the most probable now."

Yeah alright, like to see that happen. Anyway, I think I will say my final goodbyes now starting with how I'm going to do it. It'll be funny to see his face when he sees what I will tell him come to fruition.

"Well first I'm going to kill you. Than I'm going to gather my stolen belongings and gods help you if you've damaged my rifle, then, I'm going to release those tortured souls down there and finally get out of here." Oh I nearly forgot my promise. I would need to rescue Kujuvi. "And I may visit my cell to rescue Kujuvi as well. God I wonder how he would feel if I left him"

Wait why was he staring at me?

Oh shit! I just said that out loud! He knows I have actually associated with a Lion now.

"Kujuvi? The savage who was put in your cell? So you are actually affiliated with those beasts! Even I had my doubts about your sympathy for them but now it seems my fears have come true. You are actually against humanity! You are actually sided with the savages. Most of my accusations had been admittedly estimated but now proof has arose, well, I don't think I should even give you the decency of a clean death. You have revoked your humanity Ryker."

Well screw it. No point saying anything now. Negotiations would be ended regardless whether I talked or not.

"And that name, Kujuvi….."

Well hang on, I won't allow him to be brought up in any of his conversations. I needed to input quickly to change the subject.

"Hey General!" I was just going to make it up as I went along now. "I must ask, as you're not going to kill me, just because I'm going to kill you first, what's going to happen to your men and the base? Most likely the men will disperse and abandon the base. But who knows, it time I may tell the Lions of a place in where an maniac once lived and failed in his ambitions to change things he was too stupid to control and the I may allow them to personally mark this territory as their permanent place to shit"

True to his nature, I could see he was getting agitated from my claims of his plan failing.

"I'm afraid it is quite the opposite. Soon we will let our armies spread across the land, we will take everything we can get. The land will be mined and exploited to fuel our new empire! The world will be repopulated with pure, proud humans! Every single fucking savage lion will hunted down and exterminated! Then after we have conquered this world for humanity, I will personally, whether you survive now or not, destroy everything place, everyone, everything you have ever been or near to or ever will be. Your pathetic, humanity hating existence will be wiped off the face of the planet as you have been the single worst being I have ever had the displeasure of being in the same room as. I see it was a mistake even capturing you."

Well, that was emotional. The general was so passionate in his open hatred for me. Oh how I loved attention and from a General as well, I felt so appreciated.

"Oh please go on! Such a powerful performance. Please tell me what happens next" Now I was half expecting him to start shooting me.

"And then, finally, once the future has been restored to Humanity, I can at last allow myself and better future of my own, one in which I will be able to do anything."

Well at least his visionary day dream allowed him to ignore my comments. And also, he said something about his own future?

A hint of greed. Once he had finished here he would be free to follow personal ambitions. Even the most self-believing visionaries and revolutionists feel the most basic human feeling of greed. No matter who you are, you always have a need to look after yourself.

But anyway, time for this tedious conversation between us two to finally end.

"General it pains me to say I must take my leave now.

"Oh you're not going anyway Ryker"

"I beg to differ, I am going and I going to ensure now and in the future every scrap of your delusions of the future and removed from this world"

"That will be a very dark day indeed when that happens"

"And yet, when I was outside it was very sunny" He knew what I meant as he reached to his holster.

Please wrist launcher, don't fail me now.

"SIR! SIR!" Shouted a fast approaching solder. Way to ruin a moment mate, and it seemed Malus felt the same way for he was now just clenching his teeth and staring at me while keeping his hand completely still on his pistol.

"What? What out of all the things in the world do you want?"

"Sir, a prisoner has escaped! He's already wreaked havoc from cell black C to the factory!" A prisoner? Who?

"WHAT! HOW!?" Well that defiantly diverted his attention.

"We not too sure many squads have already fallen!"

"WELL STOP HIM! WHERE IS HE NOW!?"

"Sir, he's in the reactor room!"

"NO! I WONT ALLOW HIM TO JEPORDISE MY PLAN NOW! IVE GOTTEN TOO FAR NOW FOR IT ALL TO BE RUINIED!" I just love it when crap like this just lines up.

"YOU!" He said as he pointed at me. "I BET YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU SLY BASTARD!" Well obviously I hadn't, but it sure was good, and this loss of his control was definitely amusing and I couldn't stop smiling.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! EVERYONE! GET DOWN THERE NOW AND STOP HIM NOW!" His orders were met with open ears. Nearly every solider in the room ran to meet this new development. Now there was practically only me and Malus left, now was the time.

"Well I'd love to stay and see who this hero is but I really have to go"

"NOT SO FAST! YOU…" He momentarily paused to calm down. "You have to pay for your future crimes against humanity"

"And what may they be?"

"Betrayal, treason and disloyalty to name a few."

"But what about the murder of you? Does that count?

"Are you saying you're going to kill me? Now? You are unarmed, outnumbered and do not have the past experience to defeat us." This was good. He had underestimated me before and now he was doing it again.

"Yet general, you have made the mistake of leaving my armour on. That I'm afraid will be the death of you." Luckily for me, he was not convinced.

"Please, that piece of junk. Nothing more than scraps of damaged metal forged together to make a suit of armour. How positively medieval! And if you're going to suggest you can use it as a weapon somehow, well, I won't fall for that bluff" And this is why you don't tell someone about your past for it will tell them what your world is like. If only he pushed a little harder maybe he could have found out that my world can develop advanced armour with inbuilt weapons.

"Well general, that's good because I would like to show you something." I stood up and prepped the wrist launcher on my left arm and heard the familiar click of it priming which was not all different to cocking a gun which got the Generals attention as he very slowly started to stand up. He might actually have seen the short barrel of the launcher, as I my wrist was in full view now. "I need to show you something very advanced about this armour…"

"Guards" He said quietly enough so they didn't hear him.

"I mean, all I have to do is turn it on…"

"Guards" Again quietly.

"Put my left index finger on this button on that very hand…"

"Guards stop him" His guards may have heard him but were definitely unsure.

"…Aim at something…" In this instance, Malus.

He had just about finished standing as I saw his horrified face and he realisation of the mistake he had made.

"….and…."

"…Fire"

"SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!" Too late.

Firing two highly explosive rounds at his general direction, one hit a guard to his left and the other hit one behind Malus, missing him by an inch. Both rounds exploded with tremendous force killing two, sending one flying towards me as well as the General being thrown violently to the floor.

I need a weapon.

Rushing towards the guard who had been sent towards me, I grabbed his rifle from his hands and stamped my foot on his neck with such force that allowed his neck to break instantly.

But the remaining guard who was unaffected by the blast was already aiming at me. Out of complete instinct I grabbed my chair and throw it with all the power I could muster out his head.

Knocked him out cold.

The General was mine. Mine to kill. Mine to see suffer. Mine to…

Guards rushed in from the far end of the room. Damn it. I'll have to deal with him later. I could not let my eagerness to see him die to get in the way of my escape. Bullets flew past my head in their hundreds and ducking and dodging, I managed to avoid them as I ran towards the nearest door.

Bullets continued to try and seek my flesh and I was just about to go throw the door as I heard "YOU BASTARD RYKER! I WILL GET YOU! YOU CAN RUN BUT I WILL CATCH YOU AND WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LIVED FOR! YOU CAN NEVER HIDE FROM ME!" but I was gone. I destroyed the electronic lock on the door causing it to malfunction and lock thus giving me time to escape.

I continued running through empty corridors only occasionally having to kill enemy troops.

With alarms going crazy I had to listen extra carefully to hear approaching threats and thankfully, I could hear one.

"You four go that way and you three that way. You two stay with me, and if anyone finds him I want him brought back alive. The general will reward me greatly for bringing me back his head"

It was that captain who escorted me to Malus. The one who took pleasure in the torture of innocents. Death came to everyone but this captain, death is coming now for him, and in a most painful way. Waiting for the ordered troops to leave I then made m self-known and showed myself.

"Are you looking for me mate?"

"Why yes! I was. Now do us a favour and scream when you are in pain" He nodded to his two comrades who began to approach me.

"And don't damage him too much, that's my job"

So they weren't shooting me. They had opted for CQC. Poor them.

It wasn't the first one that was a problem. He had simply tried to hit my head with the stock of his gun which led me to duck, ram my fist into his ribs and break a few which caused him to bend and allow me to twist his neck beyond the recommended degrees producing a satisfying snap, it was the second one. He had pulled out his combat knife and swung wildly at me with it. I had to grab his wrist mid swing, smack his now grabbed arm in the elbow upwards which caused the bone to break and slit throw his skin, kick his knee which also caused his entire leg to bend like it shouldn't and break, I then had disarm his knife, plunge it into a rib as his hit me with his free hand from severe pain, rip it out and stab him twice throw his eye to ensure It was dead on.

It wasn't a problem because it was hard, it was a problem because I felt disappointed that I could not kill two men In CQC less than three seconds while only using my hands, for that was my record. I was devastated.

"If you want something done, do it yourself" He said as he sighed.

The captain approached and swung a baton at me with ferocious speed. So much so, I had to block it with my left wrist. The baton collided with my wrist which for some reason produced little pain.

Oh no! My wrist launcher! Completely broken. Why had it have to be so delicate? In a world of war where anything manufactured was primarily for battle, why would something as popular as this be made so delicate? If I returned home that was the first thing on my list to sort out.

Out of anger of my broken weapon and anger out of his actions, I swung my left wrist at his right arm which hit true and the broken sharp metal protruding out of the now broken device, sunk deep into his flesh. This was an opportunity. I manoeuvred his arm so it twisted his arm which, out of pain, caused the Captain to turn his back on me in order to position his body so less pain may occur and to position it so to matched the now twisted arm. I then performed the same move I made just moments again on the second trooper and hit his elbow the into the direction of is inner arm as well as hitting his bent shoulder blade with amazing speed and precision, even for myself.

Out of pain I let him collapse to the floor. I approached him, knife in hand as he turned over, unarmed to face me. He didn't resist. He knew what was coming.

"How honourable, accepting death. Trying to make up for past mistakes? Well you've got a long way to go to make up for the amount of pain you've caused." I said to him.

He said nothing. Just stared at me.

"You have committed horrible crimes. Were it not for this occasion, a trial would be called. But as we have little time for that, and there seems to be no law personal, a judge, Jury and even executioner are needed." He didn't look scared. I bet he expected to be shot through the head. A quick death.

"And I expect you are going to say you are all three of those. And then say 'I sentence you to death' or something."

"No. I don't give a fuck about that really, I just going to kill you anyway."

"Well you won't hear me scream"

"I don't need you to scream, I just want to kill you, but screaming would be an added bonus."

His eyes widened as I knelt down I shoved that knife so deep into his throat, it easily came out onto the other side and met the ground. He would pay for his atrocities. I pulled out the knife and buried it deep into his broken arm, twisting it a little. I left the knife there as I smashed every rib in his body, even smashing the smashed bits.

"YOU FEEL THIS HUH? This is from everyone you tortured. This is from the mothers who saw you kill their children and the children who saw you kill their mother! This is from all of the innocents who you showed no mercy! And this is from Humanity, who no longer counts a monster such as you as one of them!" This was said in sync with me the smashing my fist into his right hands middle finger. I did this repeatedly, and finally, when it was weak, I pulled and pulled until it finally snapped and pulled off.

A deafening scream echoed through the corridors. Good. Fell it you Bastard! Now let's end it.

I barraged his face with my armour clad fists. Again and again I felt the skull crack but I didn't care. Vengeance for those lost under his orders was finally achieved. After my fist had practically gone through his face, I finally stopped. I stood back up breathless. Had I just become a monster by doing that? No, revenge is a dish best serve cold.

I needed to carry on. I picked up a rifle and was about to set off when a reflective light caught my eye from the dead Captain. What was it? I went to where it originated from and found an about thirty or so centimetre long blade. It was thin and its width was minimal. However it more than made up for this in its extremely sharp edges and a tip so sharp that it could pass throw any flesh with such ease and cleanness, it would be practically impossible to not kill someone with one good stab. In all, it seemed to be a last resort personal defence weapon to be used as s stabbing weapon if someone were too close.

I wanted it, but what possible use could there be for it that a firearm of conventional combat knife couldn't achieve?

It would be great for a precision attack where a silent stab is needed. An assassination perhaps. But I used my wrist launcher for that by firing a small dart. Shame I couldn't use it again.

But, perhaps I could. Maybe I could attach the blade to the wrist launcher and modify it so it is hidden on the inside of my wrist. The mechanisms in the wrist launcher could also be used to sheath it into the launcher so it can remain hidden while I approach an enemy.

Yes! That could work! A sort of, hidden blade in a way.

"I think he's this way!" Damn it, I had forgotten I was trying to escape already. Quickly picking up the blade and taking it with me, and continued of way out of here.

**/ENTRY 3 TIME CHANGED/**

**/ TIME SET TO 10 MINUTES LATER/**

**/INITIATING/**

Which way was out? I refuse to fail now because this place had no damned map.

I reached another bulkhead door and set it to open. I swear to god if I find someone trying to be clever and hide behind the door with a shotgun, I will seriously….

Well this was interesting.

Blood. A lot of it.

From what the looks of it, Human blood was smeared all over the walls. There were multiple corpses lying around that all looked to be loyal to Malus. Well, _were_ loyal.

The room in particular was nothing special. And resembled another one of the rooms that were connected to a corridor, which I could now see as I came in from the back. Hopefully that was my ticket out of here.

Obviously I do wonder what happened here but I bet it was that escaped prisoner, and little thought needed to be devoted to the subject, some guys had died, who cares?

Still, why did he have to be so messy? I would never waste so much ammunition on a scale that could cause this amount of gore.

But wait.

Not bullet wounds, but cuts. Large deep and severe cuts were evident all other the bodies. They seemed too large to be a knife and there was only one thing I currently knew that could possibly had caused this level of injury.

A sword.

Those medieval weirdo's were here? Had the General also captured them to interrogate? I wish I knew but no doubt he had already escaped which would now prevent me from finding out who these guys really were.

It mattered not however, when I got out of here, no matter how long it took, all my questions would be answered. I had exchanged one battle for another… one which I had no knowledge about, no advantages and no clue where to start. How fun this is going to be.

Yet I wouldn't even be able to take part in this battle if I couldn't even find a way out of this damn place.

Leaving the bloodied room behind I opened the back door and once again continued on my way. As I continued down the corridor and went around the corner at the end again I discovered another thing of interest.

What seemed to be one of Malus's solders, sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall, was covered in blood and was clutching a part on his damaged armour with his mask covered face facing down.

Well at least he wouldn't put up a fight.

He lifted his head and simply stared at me, saying nothing.

Probably knows his life is about to be ended, but it seems a waste of ammunition shooting someone so near death, I mean for all I knew, there was a lot more fighting to come before I escaped and I'll be damned if I was killed because I wasted ammo and someone who couldn't even fire back.

Was I feeling mercy?

No. Mercy is something I can't afford to give at any time. You give someone mercy and before you know it, they come back to bite you in the ass for whatever reason. I just needed to trust logic now I save ammunition, even if it meant sparing an enemy's life and besides, this guy was going to die anyway, I was just over thinking the matter.

"You got lucky today mate" was all I said before I once again left to find a way out.

**/ENTRY 3 TIME CHANGED/**

**/ TIME SET TO 6 MINUTES LATER/**

**/INITIATING/**

Okay where was I now?

Some sort of massive warehouse or something. Oh and great, more enemies.

"Take him out! He's here for the cargo!" One of them shouted.

No I wasn't. I was just lost. Please don't judge me, it's not very nice.

Running from cover to cover, I shot got many of them.

Now I wonder why they were retreating into single spot. Probably just acting like a frightened animal with their back to the wall, quite literally in this case, the fools had trapped themselves.

Starting with two of the six now remaining, I shot a large hanging light above them which true to the laws of physics, fell and crushed them. Then, within the next few seconds, I pulled of two headshots in quick succession and began to suppress the other two hiding behind cover and ran towards them. They obviously had no clue I was coming for when I reached once of them and knocked his rifle out of his hands, the other clumsily dropped the magazine his was about to feed into his gun and turned pale.

I think anyway, I couldn't really see his face as I shot a round into the heart of the one with no weapon and it went straight through him and hit the other.

Wow! What a powerful weapon and only using 5.56 cartridges which went straight through one armoured guy into another.

Well it seems I needed to continue on my way. Although, I would expect some proper opposition in the future. I had been wondering through this base for long enough now and had not had a hard enough challenge. Very disappointing.

"I….will not….all….allow you" Seemed to come from the stupid solider that dropped his magazine.

He attempted to pull out his pistol with pathetic enthusiasm. It seemed the round, before creating an exit wound on the first solider, and split in two and hit this one in the abdomen.

I walked up to him and kicked the pistol out of his hands.

"A terrible attempt mate. You're going to be killed, come on! Put some effort into it!" Yet my 'encouragement' had little effect, even more feebly he tried to grab his pistol with no success.

You'd think when your life is on the line in a situation such as this you would try the hardest in your life to avoid death, but this guy, I don't even know what he's doing.

"How pathetic" I placed my foot on his torso to stop him moving and quickly followed it with a shot to the head.

Such a disappointment. Not only for me but also for him. He could have seriously tried to save himself.

I looked at his lifeless body and began to ponder.

Seriously why didn't he try? The pistol was essentially right next to him. Now I know these guys are under trained, maniac following fools but even they could reach out and grab something. His hand was even pointing towards that crate.

That crate. They had said that I was after the cargo didn't they? What could possibly be in there? I had to escape but there was surely no harm in having a quick peek was there?

Oh no.

Inside the metal cargo crate was something I had definitely not wanted them to have, for inside it, was the symbol everyone knows and fears.

The radioactivity symbol, It was placed on a large box in the centre of the cargo crate.

Please no. Please don't let them have them.

Slowly and cautiously, I opened the box.

Shit. They did.

A single, large nuclear warhead was now visible.

Was this Malus's plan, to nuke the land until nothing remained? Was that his idea of cleansing the impure? The line had been crossed now, I wasn't going to let them use nuclear weapons to fulfil their needs, I've seen the extent of nuclear war and I do not wish to see it again.

The memories of the Metros sprang back into my mind. That history could not be allowed to repeat itself again, but as fate so has it, I could possibly prevent it for these warheads were very familiar. This being because they happened to be from my world.

How? How could they have their hands on my world's weapons?

Could technology also be transported to this world? That could explain why Malus has such a vast array of equipment.

It doesn't matter though, for luck was finally on my side. I had dealt with these warheads before, I had disarmed many in fact, but I could also _arm _them. Should I though? I know what these weapons can do but if it meant actually having the chance of destroying Malus once and for all, then maybe I should consider it.

I stared at the warhead in silence as it ominously sat there in silence.

I could cause great harm to the local environment and possibly cause more harm than Malus could do, that is if he chooses not to use the nukes….

Wait! Listen to yourself Ryker! Harming the environment, ha! What the hell was I thinking? I was in a new world with new enemies. Enemies that were unchallenged and unregulated. The fact that everyone I had met so far was from a different world showed that literally anyone and anything could be present in this world. If using a nuke meant removing a powerful threat from the world, so be it. I was a changed man now, I could no longer be the Ryker who tries to save his world by ending a war, If there was no way of getting back home I would now have to be Ryker who would prevent Humanity repeating the mistakes made in my world, at any cost. Fuck a few trees, they would grow back.

My mind had been made. I armed the warhead.

"**T-minus 15 minutes to detonation"**

Whoops. I may have gotten a bit rusty at handling these things. Well it seems I have got another cause to get out of here.

Running as fast as I could, I left the rooms and navigated myself through the corridors.

Was I ever going to get out? The answer increasingly looked like it was going to be a no. Instead the question now should be would I be happy to die here and now, end my existence of war and finally be at peace?

Hell no! I was getting out of here, even if it meant turning into a mutant from the radiation, but honestly, the chances of that actually happening are about zero to zero percent, Nukes kill, this wasn't a movie, I wasn't about to grow another arm.

Suddenly another problem emerged. Standing at the end of the corridor was a squad of Malus's sheep targeting me.

"Oh come on! At least give me a chance!" The irony was that even though they already were aiming at me, they still had no change of actually beating me.

"The Boss wants you alive…but we'll just say your rifle misfired and hit you instead"

"Like hell he'll believe that, but if you really want to play this game…" I brought my rifle up and pressed the trigger.

Nothing happened.

The hell?

"That particular rifle always jammed you know. It was the first rifle we made independently though." One of them said and sneered.

"Well it seems you make some serious shit" A joke before my death. That was defiantly me.

"Whatever. Time to say goodbye"

A single rifle started to fire but joy of joys, they weren't hitting me and instead the entire squad was peppered round after round until they had all fell.

Who was this then?

"Ryker?" I knew that voice. How had he of all people escaped captivity and saved me? Well saved is not the word I would have wanted to use, especially when it was being aimed at this particular person.

"Ahh, Liam. So good have you to join me, these guys were showing me there aiming techniques"

"It didn't look like that Ryker, I thought you being the war hero that you are could have handled a few untrained soldiers"

"You thought they were untrained as well?" Well that burst my bubble. If he thought they were easy to beat, perhaps I was exaggerating my skills in battle, perhaps my previous encounters with them weren't so impressive in terms of the amount of time it took to beat them. Annoyingly as well, Liam seemed to catch this.

"Ha-ha Ryker, you let it get to your head too much"

"Whatever mate. Anyway um, how did you of all people escape?"

"Ryker mate, you forget I was a marine once, I've been trained for this."

"Did you just say mate? Only I say that!"

Liam laughed. He seemed to have changed a little since I had last seen him. "I guess some of you has rubbed onto me but we really don't have time to chat, I heard from a solider that their leader is sending literally hundreds to get us"

"And the other prisoner" I quickly chipped in.

"Other prisoner?" Liam looked confused.

"Yeah, the one who had escaped and made their way to the reactor room"

"Um, that was me"

What? So he had not only escaped and 'rescued me', but he had also made his way to the reactor room and killed a countless number of squads in the process. Maybe I had underestimated him.

"I must say Liam, I am surprised, but you could have damaged the reactor and destroyed this entire base."

"Well yeah, I could have but surprisingly enough I actually wanted to rescue you…." Oh you're too kind Liam.

"…and despite our previous…disagreements the fact is that we need to stick together if we are to find a way home" So he was still quite optimistic in this was he? Yet I wouldn't wreck the mood by contradicting that.

"I guess I could have though, damage the reactor and then rescue you, especially considering the base is deep underground"

Underground you say? Well that helps."

"Why? What have you done Ryker?"

Now this is one of those situations when you wish you had something to record the next few seconds.

"I may have um, well, I may have armed a nuclear warhead…"

"YOU WHAT!? We need to get of here then! " That was the thing I wanted to record.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Do you know the way?"

"Luckily for us both, I do and it's not too far so it won't take too much time. How long until the nuke goes off?" He's going to like this.

"Uhhh, about ten minutes now"

"What! We need to get going now!"

"Relax. There's plenty of time"

"No there isn't! Even if we escape the base were still not going to escape the blast radius" Ah, I had not thought of that.

"Oh and what if we encounter resistance? All of this doesn't matter though, we are wasting time as it is"

"Then let us get going then!" I suggested.

With that, Liam directed me the way out and we continued on our way. At least I could actually escape now, but I felt like I was forgetting something. What was it?

Kujuvi! Dammit I had totally forgotten him, and the rest of the imprisoned Lions. I would not let them feel the wrath of nuclear fire yet they probably would welcome it after what Malus had done to them.

"Liam wait!"

"What?"

"The lions, the ones being tested on. We need to get them out of here!" I had openly told Malus I intended to help them and I was going to follow through.

"Thankfully, I had already seen to that on the way here. I came across them in their cell blocks and escorted them out of the base"

"And what about the young ones? Did you see any?"

"A few female cubs but that was it" Kujuvi must still be in his cell then.

"We must go back. There's a young male lion that has been left behind and we cannot leave him!"

"Go back to the testing cell blocks, are you mad? Even you won't survive that Ryker! Not with the little time we've got!"

"He's not in those cells you fool! He should be in the same cell as I was in." Yet I didn't know the specific location of those cells. The chances of rescuing Kujuvi and getting out of here alive were quickly falling. How would Liam know where those cells were? Allowing Kujuvi to die so that we may live was something I would just have to deal with in the future. I had dealt with these situations before though, I would not allow this to deter me from my future duties.

"Your cell? That's literally just around this down this corridor. It's where I was heading too actually"

"Well aren't I just so lucky. Let's go"

"Ryker wait." Not now Liam. What with the impending nuclear explosion and all.

"Before we continue you may want this" Want what? What could I possibly need that I haven't got? I came here with nothing.

"This I believe would assist you greatly" With this, he took off his back a long case and handed it to me. Opening it happiness flooded through me.

"My rifle! My gear! Where did you find this?"

"In an armoury. Some guys were investigating it"

"Well I hope you showed them the consequences of touching my stuff."

"If by that you meant kill them, then yes, I did" Thank god for that, if those fools broke it, crap would seriously hit the fan.

"Well done Liam. I slightly surprised you went out of your way to do this"

"Only for you Ryker" Well at least he wasn't acting like such a whining dog anymore.

Putting the case on my back and exchanging the piece of crap rifle that had nearly got me killed for my own, I approached the cell block door.

"Okay Ryker, open the door and then standard breaching process alright?"

"The hell with that, with this baby no techniques are needed"

"Hang on though, we should still…"

Whatever. I opened of door and stormed in. There were only two guards in the entire block and both were staring at a monitor. Bad decision.

Not even aiming down the sights of my gun I trusted my experience and aimed and fired two high velocity rounds, each of which met a skull.

Resting the rifle on my shoulder I turned to Liam and gestured him to enter. "Now that is how you enter and clear a room!"

"Well I guess that is one way. Now which cell?"

Oh yeah, Kujuvi.

I ran over one the guards and took his guard key and then moved over to my past cell and opened it.

Well isn't this my lucky day.

In the corner, cowering was Kujuvi. Poor little bugger, the firing of the rifle must have scared him.

"NO PLEASE! NO MORE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Those bastards must have tries to figure out my locations by integrating him. Now I think the nuke was totally justified. They all needed to die.

"Kujuvi" I tried to say a softly as I could, which was not very soft apparently.

"No please!"

"It's me mate" he turned his head to get a look at me.

"Oh…hi Ryker" He said as he continue to sob. Little fool was a bit confused it seemed.

Within a flash, he came up to speed with the situation and realised it was actually me.

"Ryker!" He ran up to me and jumped up at my torso, excitement pulsing through his body. "You're here! You're alive! Are you here to save me?" His shining eyes were fixed on me now.

"Uh, yep"

"Whoopee! We can go away from this nasty place now can't we?"

"Uh, well yeah" My inexperience with children is definitely showing now I think.

"Yay! Did you beat the bad man Ryker?" I would just say yes even though Malus wasn't actually dead yet.

"Yes, we should be okay from now on" Lying to a child, Oh how low I have dropped.

"Wow you must be really, really, really strong to beat him. He had loads of scary looking people as well." High praise indeed, even if it came from a child.

"And I did it all by myself" I said proudly.

"Um, not technically true Ryker." Stupid Liam, always ruining the moment. The new presence of someone obviously scared Kujuvi as he was now hiding behind my legs.

"Is this another bad man?" Whispered the scared Lion.

" Well if you mean bad in combat and bad in life in general, then yes, Liam is the worst of them all" I liked Liam being the go to guy for making fun of, let's keep it that way.

"Thanks Ryker. Appreciated" Then he went to his knees and approached Kujuvi.

What on earth was he doing?

He then proceeded to rub his face with Kujuvi's and rubbed it along his small body.

"What kind of weird shit is this?"

"It's how Lions greet each other Ryker"

"Sure it is"

"It is Ryker" Was that from Kujuvi? The cheeky little thing.

"Proved wrong by a cub Ryker, oh dear"

"Shut it Liam! We still need to get out of here, time is very short now"

"Changing the subject I see, but you're right in this case"

Picking up Kujuvi we left the cell block to continue our escape. The path was clear and straight now; simply leaving this place was all that there was left to do. That and trying to avoid the effects of nuclear fallout as well.

"Ryker?" I heard Kujuvi say as we ran through the corridors.

"Yes?"

"What does 'shit' mean?"

Oh dear.

**/ENTRY 3 TIME CHANGED/**

**/ TIME SET TO 2 MINUTES LATER/**

**/INITIATING/**

Liam's incompetence was once again showing.

"I don't understand, it was open when I was here last"

We had reached a large hanger like room which Liam had stated he had used to let the other Lions escape through but after dealing with many guards the large gates were closed.

"Well that's obviously because someone has closed it fool. You seriously think after seeing two armed prisoners try to escape and then let their test subjects go through his gate there not going to close it? 'Hey guys there's two dangerous captives trying to escape and they found a way out but it's alright, they won't actually use it her her her" That I think was a good hillbilly accent. Liam being American obviously wasn't happy about this.

"Yes I know that Ryker. We just need to find a way to open it"

"Hey guys, what does this thing do?" I heard Kujuvi say. I had put him down so that he may hide and avoid the combat. Running over to him I saw he was next to a control panel.

The little guy had done it! He had found the button that would open the gate and grant us our freedom.

"It seems even a child has more use than you Liam"

"Just press it Ryker"

That would be a good idea. However, as I had discovered countless times before, if it seemed too good to be true, then it probably was.

"Um, it doesn't seem to be working". Liam quite obviously didn't take this news quite nicely.

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean it's not working, the opposite of working, instead of the gate working and opening, it is not" Honestly I didn't think now was the best time for jokes; I dreaded to know how much time we had left.

"I know what it means Ryker! What the hell are we going to do then, huh?!"

"I don't bloody know! Maybe if you had ensured that this room was clear before you left it, maybe some sneaky fool wouldn't have locked the gate!"

"Don't blame me! I went back to save you! Or perhaps I should have just left you to be shot!"

"Well it wouldn't matter really would it; the Nuke's going to go off and was going to die anyway!"

"What do you mean were going to die?" Kujuvi imputed as he began to whimper. Perhaps it was a mistake saying that, it's just Liam can really get on my nerves. I dread to think what it's going to be like in the coming months.

"Never mind Kujuvi. It's nothing mate"

"Nothing? So our imminent fiery death is nothing is it?"

"I don't want to burn! Please Ryker, don't let me die!" Great. A verbal battle on two fronts.

"YOU…you won't die Kujuvi, it's just that DAMN GATE WONT OPEN!"

There must be a way, there is always a way.

"Well, um, why don't you break it down then, you're really strong Ryker, you can do it". Very helpful Kujuvi. If he really thinks that the gate can be destroyed by me he needs some education. It's a hangar door. Designed to protect the vehicles inside.

Hang on…

Could one of the vehicles in this room have the firepower to punch a hole through the gate? It was a long shot but it could be our only option. I needed a vehicle that would be able to perform this task.

I began searching for a suitable vehicle on the control to my comrade's confusion.

Armoured transport, APC's, Infantry Fighting vehicles and more APC's. All useless. No way near enough firepower to destroy a gate like this. Why are there no tanks or mobile artillery?

Plenty of nameless vehicles though. 'Type 49 transport'. Sounds terrible.

'Code 2053 transport'. Why does that sound familiar? Surely it wasn't the same vehicle that was only in its design stage back home. I must see.

"Where are you going?" No time to chat. If this was true…

It was. There, in all of its glory sat the vehicle. It looked very similar to a standard APC but one crossed with a tank. It also was large, at least three times the size of a Main Battle tank. A large strange turret also protruded on the top of it. It also was coloured in its factory metallic grey.

"Get in"

"But Ryker!" God help you Liam if you don't do as I say.

"I said get in!"

Opening the back hatch, we all got in and found a seat with me in the command one. This thing was amazing. Back home most of this was just fantasy for a new command vehicle but here it was! Malus must have found it's designed and built it and for one he had actually done quite a job of it. There was so much advanced technology I wish I could have the time to look at now but now there was only the matter of punching a hole through the gate, and this vehicle had the perfect tool to do that.

"Liam mate, have you ever heard of a Gauss cannon? A rail gun?"

"I've heard of them"

"Well today is definitely our lucky day, for this thing has one. I don't know how a small vehicle like this has enough power to supply such a large rail gun but all that matters now is that we escape is finally within sight".

I selected the Gauss cannon for use and with that a holographic aiming system appeared in front of me complete with an inbuilt camera view of the view in front of the vehicle. I drove the vehicle steadily so that I could see the gate.

"Do you even know how to use this thing Ryker?"

"Can't say I do. I'm as surprised as you to see this here"

"Great. Just great" Sarcasm from Liam was at least better than his moaning.

Aiming the holographic sights at the gate I placed my finger on the trigger. "I suggest holding on, for all I know, once I pull this trigger, the gun may malfunction and kill us all"

"Good to know you're in control of the situation then"

"I try my hardest mate" Let's just blow this door up already. "Hey Kujuvi, want to see something cool?"

"Oh boy yeah!" True to his ecstatic nature he skipped over to me and jumped on my thigh.

"Right, just watch that screen of the gate"

"Ok. What's 'guna happen?"

I pulled the trigger and faster than any gun I had used before, the Rail guns projectile fired and collided with the gate producing a large explosion and creating a large hole.

"WOAH! That was so cool! Do it again! Do it again!"

" Maybe later, time to test the speed of this thing, we only have….85 seconds or so left before detonation" Wow that really wasn't much time at all was it.

"Then drive! Just fricken drive!" Imminent nuclear explosion seem to scare Liam.

"All right! Jeez. Talk about a back seat driver"

He had a point though. A point which I put into practice. Slamming my foot on the accelerator the vehicle, surprisingly for its size, literally zoomed off. Practically flying through the hole in the gate and ascending a ramp, we were already outside and met with the blackness of the night.

We were speeding across the savannah at least one hundred and twenty miles per hour. If only these things had been created in the war when I was there, so many battles could have been won.

"We did it!" Kujuvi shouted in celebration. Liam joined in with the cheering and I managed to produce a smile. Not because we had escaped though, but because I could now see the last video call made in this vehicle had been made to none other than Malus. Time to give him a call I think.

"Yes? What?" I was going to miss his crazed voice actually.

"Hello general" His faced deteriorated to pure resentment.

"Ryker you son of a bitch. That is not your vehicle, I will be needing it back.

"Ah yes but considering its previous owners are about to disappear, I think it would be best if I took it for safe keeping"

"What crazy nonsense are you on about you?" That was rich coming from him.

"Oh had you not noticed? I armed a nuke to detonate in about….10 seconds."

"WHAT!?"

"It was good meeting you General, really opened my eyes to see idiotic lunatics have found a new level within you. So from one solider to another, I salute you" the salute in this particular instance was the one finger variant.

"I will make you pay for this…" Suddenly, the call disconnected and I felt violent shudder from the ground. I wonder if there would be a mushroom cloud. Maybe the nuke is powerful enough to penetrate layers of earth. I stopped the vehicle and went to open the top hatch so I could see out.

Not a mushroom cloud, but an cloud of dirt already hundreds of metres high emerging from the blast zone. Although not the desired effect of said cloud, it was still eerily beautiful, well providing you weren't currently in the explosion as I had been once….and never again.

"Shouldn't we be moving Ryker?" Liam seemed concerned.

"Why?" What was the problem being here? It was so nice to watch a victory before your very eyes.

Then I remembered. Oh god, the shockwave.

"GET THE F…." Too late.

The shockwave threw me into the side of the vehicle and Liam was thrown from one end to the other and luckily Kujuvi was hiding in a small compartment and thus was not thrown anywhere.

"You idiot!" Liam was not in the slightest pleased, it wasn't that bad.

"Ha Ha Ha! Lighten up mate, Kujuvi enjoyed it didn't you?" All eyes began to focus on the little lion.

"Um…Ur" Say it. Say yes. Do not embarrass me in front of Liam of all people.

I found myself subtlety nodding at Kujuvi. "Ur…yeah! It was awesome!"

"Oh my god" Liam said as he dropped his head into his hand. He had a point at least. Although I wanted Kujuvi to agree with me this time, where would it stop? Even I knew that if a child had someone they like such as me for saving him, they would not stop the ass kissing.

"What can I say? The kid likes me"

"He does and I'm honestly surprised" Was that an insult?

"What do you mean by that then?"

"Ryker, as soon as I met you I knew the type of person you were. This is proven as time went on. You understandably are resentful about the past, and you have left it change you. War has changed you." Woah, I had just saved us all and now he wants to start arguing again.

"What mate?! I've told you this before, if you had even spent a day in my world you know what it can do to a person"

"Yes I know that, but what I'm getting at is that before we were separated, you were not the type of person to make friends. You have changed, you may not like it but you have. What happened? Change from alienating any newcomer to going to the opposite side of the spectrum and befriending lion cubs is a massive difference. Hell you even wanted to save the other lions remember?"

He was right. The answer simply was that I had now gotten a taste of what was out there in a world in which, so far, anything can happen. I would give him a full explanation later though.

"Let's just say that I saw that I can't be stuck in the past and remain idle when a new world is threatened"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. Should I tell him about Malus now? No, when the time is right.

"I'll tell you soon enough"

"Fair enough. We should be getting back to Pride Rock already, vie been gone a long time now" I had forgotten about that, Liam lived there and now doubt he wanted me to as well. I shouldn't though. Yes, I was starting a new life but I would not live in a place in which innocents were present, too much chance for collateral damage. I had a new purpose now, and I needed a base of sorts in which I could conduct my investigations of this damned world in private.

"No Liam, I'm afraid it will only be you. I will drop you off there and then I'm going to find somewhere else to stay."

"What, why? No doubt you will be accepted without any problems. You'd fit in brilliantly"

"It's not that mate. Although you may be currently living a peaceful life now, I fear there are untold dangers on the horizon. I fear who else could be in this world. I also fear that… we won't ever be able to go home so I must make it my duty to get to grips in what happening here and stop those who would take advantage of their new world." I wonder what Liam will say now. Although actually thinking about it he wasn't so bad, I mean, although I hated to admit it, he did save me, it's just he has had little experience in the proper world but he would most likely still no understand what I'm trying to say.  
" Ok" Well that was surprising. "I won't press you further into living with us, you obviously have a plan and although I probably won't understand it, I will respect it."

This was definitely pleasantly surprising. If he continued like this, I may actually start to like him. Now, time to make the arrangements of where I'm actually going to live.

"Then it's settled, I'll find a suitable spot that is still _near_ to Pride Rock".

Looking at a map on a monitor I easily found pride rock and I mean who wouldn't? It was definitely the weirdest rock I've seen. Soon enough I found a perfect place to reside, it was only about three miles from Pride Rock and was surrounded by rocks to hide the future base from anyone.

"I've got one. Right then, we should head off"

"So you're going to drop me off at Pride Rock and then go there. Don't you think we should be able to communicate somehow, just in case a problem emerges, we could always use another gun."

True.

Opening a labelled box next to me I handed him a small case.

"Yes? What is this?"

"It's a long range radio. With that we should be able to talk to each other on secure channels. Oh, and it's also got an inbuilt camera and monitor. You simply clip the whole thing over your head like a headset and the monitor should appear over your eye"

"Like Skype?" That sounded familiar. What was that? Never mind, I can't remember.

"Whatever. So yeah, I'll drop you there and we will make our way to our new home."

"We? Surely you not bring Kujuvi with are you?"

"Yes. What the issue in that?"

"He's a cub Ryker. Even if we can't find his family he would be better suited with the rest of the pride. At least then we could find him a surrogate mother."

"I will hear no more on the matter. He is coming with me and there is no question about it"

"But why?" Why? Because I just felt like it ok! I don't really know why, I just felt like I should be the one to watch over him.

"Because I said so, so shut up about it"

Liam Sighed. "There's no chance I'm going to change your mind, is there?"

"Nope"

"Then I'll let him, but I can't say that for the rest of the lions. Some of them distrust Humans and leaving a cub under a Humans protection will be very controversial you know" Formal words for, 'they're going to fight me over the right to keep Kujuvi' in my book.

"It'll be fine, let 'em come!"

"Yeah, well whatever. I just hope you know what you're doing"

"Liam mate, I've known what I've been doing ever since I left the Metros!"

"I don't understand"

"And you never will. Should we be getting off?"

Liam nodded. This was it. Now everything was set for my new life, I could finally…

"Hey Ryker?" Oh the stupid cub. What had I gotten myself into?

"Yes Kujuvi?"

"Does this mean I get to live with you?"

"Yes"

"Oh right! We're going to have so much fun! Well play loads of games and we'll go hunting and then…." I ignored him. No doubt I was going to hear this type of stuff a lot in the future. This brought back what Liam had said about just a while ago I would have never had done this. I had changed. Gone was the Ryker that fought every day in hope of an unachievable victory, I was now born anew. Malus had shown what scum could potentially be brought here and I would never allow someone like him to ruin Humanity. Luckily though, I had already started this with the removal of Malus, which was surprisingly easy actually, it was quick and painless and at least I could forget this short chapter in my life at focus on the future. But I had fought for Humanity for as long as I could remember and that fight would be continued here . The preservation of Humanity would be entitled to me and only me. I would protect the delicate balance that Humanity currently has and not change it like Malus would had liked. Liam, or anyone else for that matter must never know, I don't want them being brought into another war.

Putting my foot back on the accelerator I sighed and game one last goodbye to my previous life. I clamped my hands around the last thing the symbolised my past. My dog tags.

They were custom made. One of them had imprinted on it 'LT. Ryker Stitem- War Fighter' along with a service number. The other had an imprint of Earth and two crossed swords.

I would not need these anymore.

I ripped them off my neck and opened a small side window.

This was it. So long past, I won't miss you.

I threw the tags out of the window and smiled. Finally, unconstricted by war, I could now finally have a better life.

"Ryker? Something wrong?" Liam asked.

"Nothing wrong Liam, not anymore…" As I hit the accelerator, heading towards my new life.

**/ENTRY 3 ENDED/**

* * *

**Finally done. **

**If you managed to read through that whole thing, well done. That whole chapter was longer than my entire story so far and I hope I never have to do a chapter this long again, there simply is too much room for error.**

**But anyway, as i said earlier, the next chapter are going to take the form of another format. They will be set out in what I can only call episodes. This means very "episode" I make, it will have a few chapter within it from different character POV. Also, for the most part, they will be set in the same time as each other chapter in the episode so you can see what each character is seeing and thinking at the same point in time.**

**Reviews**** as always are appreciated especially in this annoying chapter. My previous stress levels would have produced many errors so dont be scared to point them out.**

**Again thanks for reading and Im excited to start the next chapter. This chapter was relatively minor in terms of the currently plot line so I think finally getting back to Pride Rock will escalate things nicley**


	6. Episode 1: Chapter 1- Negotiations

**Back again! Back from watching the latest Game of Thrones episode. if any of you watch that I have decided the format of that show and its themes is going to influence this a little and the episode 9, oh my, that is to good to miss.**

**As said before though this chapter is going to take the form of the first "episode". This episode will include multiple chapter from different character POV's. In the future some chapters will include POV's from characters from the same time. This does not mean however I will be rewriting a chapter just in another POV so no worries about that, instead this format will only be used if a few characters are in different locations at the same time. For example, in one episode I may have a chapter from Liam who is at Pride Rock and the next episode chapter will be from Ryker who is elsewhere at the same time. Hopefully this will allow you to see what is happening throughout the lands while getting a different perspective each time.**

**This episode however will not follow that exact format yet as multiple characters are all together here so I don't want to rewrite it all again!**

**Oh and I'm going to include a quote or small extract at the start of each chapter from now on. It won't have that much purpose apart from summarising the tone of the chapter and maybe give a glimpse of a character past.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_Episode 1_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"_Negotiate with them? Why would we do that? We have the firepower to beat them here and now, don't waste time by talking" – Lt Ryker, shortly before the attack on occupied Berlin._

* * *

Liam had been dropped off at about one mile away from Pride Rock. Ryker had simply stopped here and told Liam to get out and then just drove off to his soon to be new home.

It was still night and the familiar stars Liam has gotten used to over the past year shone brightly. He wondered how long he had been gone for. It hadn't been too long he thought but it was time enough to make his friends back home worry.

Liam began the walk back to Pride Rock almost immediately. He needed to inform Mufasa of the new development in the Pride Lands in the form of Ryker. Although he doubted Ryker would present himself as an immediate threat, telling Mufasa of his presence would at least remove the possibility of the Pride and Ryker accidently meeting each other under the wrong conditions and thus causing a possible fight. He had to admit though, regardless of a formal introduction between Ryker and the Pride, Liam did fear the possibility of Ryker causing problems. Even to Liam, Ryker was still a mystery. His past obviously was always on his back and it also tended to influence his actions quite a bit. Combine that with the fact he now seemed determined to fulfil a hidden motive, Ryker could definitely be the source of trouble in the future.

Within good time, Liam had returned to Pride Rock. His first cause of action would be finding Mufasa. No doubt he was sleeping. Never the less, this was more important at the moment and Mufasa would need to be awoken.

Making his way to the cave entrance in which the Pride slept, Liam was just about to enter when he was ambushed by a familiar Lion.

"Liam? We've been looking everywhere for you. Dad's been really worried" it was Simba. What he was doing up at this hour Liam did not know.

"Simba quiet down. You'll wake the entire Pride lands up at this volume. What are you doing up at this time? You should be sleeping" Simba pulled a face of disgust upon this.

"Yeah, that's what Mom said, but I can't sleep! Dad's going to show me the whole kingdom in the morning and I'm too excited to go to sleep!" That was definitely Simba.

"Well you should still get some sleep"

"Kings don't need to sleep" He huffed and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Kings know when to go to sleep, without sleeping, a King won't be able to regain his strength and without that, well, you won't be a very good King at all will you?" Liam had often provided advice like this to Simba ever since Mufasa had allowed him to interact with his son.

"I guess…" Simba started to sulk and began to walk into the cave to begin his reluctant sleep. Liam sighed. His wished well for the cub but is over eagerness to be king would put him in a lot of trouble. Not to mention his gullibility, yes he was young but Simba in particular seemed extremely gullible, Liam just hoped nothing bad would come out of it.

Putting this temporarily behind him, Liam made his way to the sleeping Mufasa. Careful not to wake the rest of the pride up, he began to gently whisper into Mufasa's ear.

"Mufasa…" and to Liam's surprise, Mufasa woke up almost immediately.

"Liam?!"

"_Well, so much for being subtle" _Liam thought. By now all lions within the cave had been awoken.

"And you told me to try and get to sleep…" Simba said, realising that everyone now was essentially awake.

"Liam, where have you been? We had multiple search parties out searching for you for the past two days."

"I thought I had a chance to… to finally find my family…"

Liam dropped his head again realising that yet another unsuccessful attempt had been added to the tally. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had lost count of how many times he had ventured out to search for them but he had not lost count of how many times he had gotten closer to finding them. This was because the counter was still firmly set at zero. Until just two days ago, when Ryker first appeared, his regular searches and just been a prolonged walk, there were no clues what so ever. Making things worse was the fact that Ryker himself had sated once that there possibly was no way back which would mean Liam may be stuck here for the rest of his lonely life, never again seeing his family which was why he guessed that Ryker seemed determined on the future now. By now Liam was sitting on the ground with his head in his hand.

"Liam, I did not wish to upset you. I am simply surprised to see you. Your part of the pride remember, and it does us great damage when a pride member suddenly disappears. "Said Mufasa quite gently.

"It's alright Mufasa. I just need to get a grip of myself. I'll be ok soon enough" Mufasa smiled at this. He had always liked Liam ever since he first arrived in the Pride Lands. Although he seemed lost and emotionally compromised, Liam always presented himself as strong in the public eye and was forever helping others.

"I'm sure you will be fine soon enough, your very strong Liam and controlling your emotions in times such as this is a very tough act to follow and yet you regularly attempt it. I'm proud to include you as a member of our pride" he said with a large smile and placed a large paw on Liam's shoulder. "Now, no doubt you're tired…" This suddenly reminded Liam why he had originally woke Mufasa up, again he had let his emotions take over his current issues.

"No Mufasa. There is something else, the reason I woke you up" Mufasa half expected him to say that the pesky Hyenas had once again infiltrated the Pride Lands.

"Mufasa, I found another Human". The rest of the pride who were currently awake began to whisper and murmur. As Liam had found out from his time within the Pride, Humans were a source of suspicion. Many Lions had developed distrust of Liam solely because of his species and the rest had mentioned at times how they should be cautious around Humans if they saw them anytime. The strange thing to Liam was the fact that despite all of this talk of Humans in the past, they never seemed to see Liam as part of it. They almost saw Liam as another Lion and would continue to talk about the danger of Humans regardless of if Liam was part of that conversation. Another thing Liam though peculiar was that to his knowledge, no one had actually seen a Human before apart from him obviously, and he wondered why the suspicion to something they had never seen. Liam often concluded though it was the stories they had been told as a cub to fear the " two legged hairless lion hunting ape", but these stories had be stopped in order to not offend Liam.

Mufasa had yet to say anything and instead was too busy thinking of the next course of action. He turned to Liam. "Is this human likely to be a threat to us?"

"No. I have met him and negotiated a mutual agreement to respect each other's existence and even managed to agree on a meet up" This was only half true though. Ryker had never openly said he would leave the Pride alone but Liam expected other larger things were on his mind.

"Again Liam you show great initiative to protect your Pride" Again Mufasa smiled at him. "Sarabi. You will remain here with Simba. I will take Liam and a few others to meet our newest addition to the lands."

"But Daaaaddd, can't I come?"

"No Simba. This not a matter for Cubs"

Simba grounded and began to sulk, muttering how it was so unfair. Sarabi scooped him up within her paws to help him settle down. "Now now Simba, when your older you'll have the chance to do these things. Besides, you've got a big day in the morning; you need as much rest as you can."

Simba only grunted in response, still not happy.

Mufasa, with Liam, walked to the cave entrance and proceeded to shout names. "Afua, Akila, Kamili, Raziya, Nadia and Gasira, you will come with me and Liam to meet the new Human but I will tell you now, I do not wish for any violence in any from, I am hoping this will be a peaceful meeting".

"And what if it isn't? What if this Human, decides to attack, Humans are unpredictable." Gasira said bitterly. The tawny coloured Lioness had been one of the Lionesses who had never fully accepted Liam as part of the pride.

"Watch your tongue Gasira! We have a human among us and the sooner you accept that..."

"Okay my king, I'm just saying". Gasira had always been like this around Liam. Despite many attempts to get to know each other nothing really had changed. Mufasa had also regularly tried to diffuse any potential arguments but seemed to fail each time.

"I'm sorry Liam. I don't know what we're going to do about her"

"It'll be fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Besides I wouldn't blame her, a strange creature suddenly arrives in the Pride Lands one day and gets integrated within the Pride, it's a hard thing to accept." Mufasa did not reply and only gave a slow nod before venturing out of the cave with the rest of the group.

* * *

The group had been walking for about thirty minutes now. Just after leaving Pride Rock, Liam received a text message on his communication device Ryker had given him instructing him to meet at a location not far from Ryker's "base".

The meeting place in question was simply another open patch of grass with longer patches in various places. There was no sign of Ryker anywhere though.

"I knew it! He tricked us, he is most likely on his way to Pride rock already, planning to kill everyone" said Gasira once again.

"Silence I say! He is probably just late. We will wait" shouted Mufasa as he scanned his surroundings.

Suddenly, a patch of long grass began to rustle and slowly, Ryker raised himself from crouching within it.

"How…how did it?…." Stumbled Afua. She was right to be confused for Ryker's armour had camouflaged itself perfectly to the grass he had been hiding in and because of this, surprise was rife.

"Surprised? Technology can truly be useful" Ryker said as he stepped towards the group and his armour reverted to its original state Liam was familiar with.

Mufasa also stepped forward to initiate to conversation.

"And you are the Human Liam had mentioned are you not?" Liam could tell Mufasa was trying to be assertive but not over confident in the face of a possible unknown threat.

Ryker looked confused however. He looked from side to side as well as behind him and then produced a small yet sinister smile. "Do you see any other Human?" Mufasa did not seem amused.

"We are not here to joke. We are here to negotiate"

"Oh really? Yet it seems you have brought quite an escort to simply negotiate. These Lionesses you have brought, their what, a few years old? The point is they are most likely in their prime, strong and fit…and the perfect age for fighting. I do hope you were not planning on attacking me….Mufasa, wasn't it?"

Liam sighed. He wondered why Ryker was making this so hard for everyone. Liam decided it would be best to intervene to get the conversation moving but again, it seemed Gasira had other ideas.

"We have come to ensure our great King is not attacked from the likes of you, Human!" she spat. Ryker, seemingly uninterested in anyone else currently apart from Mufasa, simply turned his head to look at Gasira.

"Of the likes of me? That doesn't sound so nice" Liam knew what he was going for. Thanks to Gasira's obvious bitterness to Humans, Ryker wanted to play along, almost as he wanted a fight.

"It wasn't meant to sound 'nice'. I am here to protect the King from you Human. A species which most likely would ignore the rules of a negotiation and kill the King. I will not allow that!" Ryker stepped out from in front of Mufasa to clearly see Gasira.

"Listen here Kitty, if I wanted to kill everyone here, I could and would have done it already. Someone of the likes of you wouldn't be able to do shit." He rested his hand on a holstered pistol, an act the Gasira, thanks to being ignorant to the objects purpose, did not see as a true threat to her life and as such, reverted to a pouncing position.

Liam needed to do something. They had barley been here a minute and Ryker was already beginning to make enemies. Luckily though, Mufasa decided to defuse the heated situation.

"Enough! Neither of us is here to fight!" Ryker moved his hand away from his pistol and reverted to his original position in front of Mufasa but still locking eyes with Gasira.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I see though this one doesn't like me…" he pointed at Gasira which resulted in small growl from her. "… but you said something about negotiations? Go ahead then." Liam realised both he and Mufasa were now confused. He had not told Mufasa that Ryker had only come thanks to Liam, so no one really knew what they were truly doing here.

"I thought you had arranged this" Mufasa said.

Ryker gave Liam a quick glimpse. Liam cringed. It was obvious now, thanks to Ryker amused face, that he now knew Liam had not fully indulged Mufasa the true reason of these negotiations which, as Liam new felt stupid about, was nothing. To make matters worse, Ryker, true to his relentless nature, had to make fun of the embarrassing situation.

He started with a laugh. "Liam, have you not planned this at all?" It wasn't a genuine question; instead he just chose to tease him for a bit. "Well, I think I can say that no one knows what they're doing here so I think I'll be on my way back" He started to turn. Liam couldn't possibly allow him to leave now. Finishing this meeting now and leaving it on a sour note of the possible fight could be disastrous in the long term. An agreement had to be reached that allows both parties to live in peace and friendship and not at each other's throats.

"Ryker wait!" Liam said running to him. Ryker did turn around but to Liam's surprise, Ryker's did not seem as humoured to the situation as he did just a moment ago. In fact, his face now had a look of annoyance and serious on it, unusual for him.

"Why? Why should I? It's pretty obvious no one has a god damn clue what they're doing here, except that ignorant she Lion over there" Pointing again to Gasira.

"Yes I know we haven't planned this but…" Liam moved closer to Ryker and began to whisper so he may not be heard by anyone else. "…but if you leave now all your actually doing is leaving a massive hole in which hostility and hate will fill such as your quick rivalry with Gasira" Ryker rolled his eyes but did not continue to leave.

"And that matters how? I could make enemies with every animal in these lands let alone a few Lions and still win within seconds" Unlike Liam however, Ryker was not so careful when it came to voice volume but luckily for Liam, no one could apparently hear him.

"It's not about winning Ryker. What if you're so busy making enemies out of everyone, some other unknown threat emerges like those who captured us and takes advantage of the hostilities? I know those guys had been dealt with but you said yourself, there could be many untold dangers on the horizon"

Ryker did not immediately reply. He seemed deep in thought and it was this that told Liam he was winning him over, for Ryker would normally stick to his plan and dismiss any other. Finally, after a few more seconds, Ryker conceded defeat with a heavy sigh.

Liam then realised though, that Mufasa and the Lionesses were beginning to wonder what the secret conversation was about. Liam concluded he could not tell them of the dangers they had faced and instead made up a reason. He stood back and reverted to his normal speaking voice.

"And then we can allow you to visit Pride rock anytime in peace and you and I could defend the Pride Lands from any potential threats" Liam said, pretending as he had been talking about this to Ryker.

There were however, two variants of reaction from saying this. Mufasa 'fell' for it and smiled, believing Liam had once again played leader and created a situation that would benefit the Pride lands. The other reaction was from Ryker who, although understanding the reasoning behind what Liam had just said, seemed annoyed. Liam understood why. Ryker also did not wish for hostilities to occur between him and the Pride thanks to potential Human threats which was the reason why he did not say anything, but Liam knew the reason behind his annoyance was now, to ensure no hostilities were formed, he would have to follow through with what Liam had said. This would prevent the Pride learning of the Humans who had captured them both as now no one would question Ryker's reason for leaving the negotiations which was, as Ryker had said, because it wouldn't matter if he made enemies out of the Pride, all that mattered was his secret plan.

Ryker face was that of "_That's your best idea?"_ but none the less, he turned back towards Mufasa. The King took this as an indication to reopen negotiations.

"Thank you. So from what Liam had just said you will act as a protector to the Pride lands." Ryker again turned his head to Liam and breathed a small sigh. He obviously did not want this, acting as, what it obviously seemed to him, a security guard and Pride member was not his idea of making peace and integrating with the existing society.

"Fine. Yes. Whatever." He said looking around him, trying to avoid eye contact. Mufasa, happy with the current situation stood tall and began to talk.

"Very good. Now I…" But just like that, Ryker was back to his old self again, a smile reappearing on his face. Liam could see he had already, partially at least, gotten over the situation and was ready to refocus on his hidden motives.

"These are negotiations are they not? The idea is to negotiate, and in my book that essentially means a compromise is reached. You get something and I get something back. That seems fair does it not?"

Liam knew Mufasa was not stupid. He knew Mufasa realised Ryker would require something that could be out of reach, but Mufasa remained tall and proud, ready to continue to be leader.

"I suppose it does. It is only fair that you get rewarded for your protection you give us, so I must ask, what do you require?"

Ryker's usual, consistent smirk now grew to a large smile, understanding the fact that he now would benefit from the situation. He allowed Liam to realise that Ryker, back in his world would always try and get what he wanted, which Liam guessed would make sense for in a world of war, getting what you wanted probably took the form of winning and not dying, a requirement that would be wanted a lot.

"Ahh good. All I simply ask is that no one is to go anywhere near my base of operations, unless I say so of course. I only really require privacy and respect for my….other purposes shall we say" This peaked Mufasa's curiosity.

"Which are?"

"They are private I'm afraid and that's the way they are going to stay. But fear not, they do not involve any Lion or animal in anyway. These purposes were created before I even knew any of you lot existed." Mufasa looked at Liam to confirm this, who did by nodding which seemed to put Mufasa at ease. The truth was though, Liam did not know these reasons in full, but he knew, thanks to Ryker telling him, that they involved any other potential humans and threats and not the Pride lands inhabitants.

"Then as King, I welcome you as a member of the Pride lands. I hope you find your new home satisfying enough." To Liam, this seemed like Mufasa had just sold something to Ryker and that he hoped his goods would make Ryker happy, which was true in part, Mufasa always seemed proud of his kingdom.

"Well, now that's all sorted, I should be getting…." Before he could even finish his sentence, a nearby patch of long grass began to rustle. Mufasa noticed this and fearing the worst, produced a deep snarl fearing possible ambush.

"Come out! Show yourself!" boomed Mufasa. Liam to contemplate whether it was a betrayal by Ryker until he saw his face. Sighing, Ryker closed his eyes with an agitated look on his face suggesting whatever was in that grass, he did not want anyone to find out.

Slowly crawling out of the grass once hearing Mufasa's command, came a small, light brown cub. Kujuvi. All present Lions were shocked and withdrew from their hostile positions.

"Who…Who is this?" Liam had never seen Mufasa this shocked. He was so shocked that he simply couldn't take his eyes off the cub. Yet Liam knew Mufasa was aware that the Cubs presence was Ryker's doing yet he was too busy staring at the cub.

Liam turned his head to look at Ryker who had now stepped back and made no noise in hope of being forgotten. It was fairly obvious to Liam that Ryker had wished for the Cub to remain quiet so that the matter of his ownership would not arise. Despite this, Ryker still put on a brave face and did not look like he was in trouble, but unluckily for him, Mufasa had now regained himself and turned to face Ryker.

"Have you brought this cub here?" Mufasa said as he glared at Ryker. In response Ryker just stared back with a glimpse of anger in his eye of his current predicament. Liam also noticed that every single Lioness had re-entered their aggressive poses, probably due to the fact of their instincts to protect the young.

Yet Ryker did not respond. He just stared back at Mufasa. Liam was hoping Ryker was not angry to the point that he would pull out his gun and shoot everyone to escape the situation. It was an act that could definitely happen Liam thought. He had only known Ryker for a while but he already knew Ryker was not the type to accept defeat. He would kill Mufasa and the others if it meant a quick, permanent escape from this, they meant little to him at the moment.

Annoyed at a lack of a response, Mufasa, but in calmer tone than before, decided to re ask Ryker about the cub.

"I ask again, is this cub's current presence you're doing?"

Ryker moved his head, his angry eyes now clearly focused on Kujuvi. The cub must have taken this as a look of severe disappointment in the same way a parent would look at their child if they do something they shouldn't, as Kujuvi had now lowered himself even further to the floor and pressed his ears closer to his head than when the large and powerful lion known as Mufasa had shouted at him. Liam knew this look because he had seen it countless times before when Simba had gone against his parents orders.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ryker. There was a bug on me and I had to get it off. You said to always fight for something you wanted." This was met with an annoyed sigh and a shake of the head from Ryker. Liam could tell while Ryker would have undoubtedly said this, he suspected this was not what he had in mind.

However, this was the least of his worries. Now that it was known Ryker was associated with the cub, the Lionesses seems to increase in anger, Liam knew he would have to diffuse the situation if he was to avoid a bloodbath and so he stepped in between the Ryker and Mufasa.

"Ok maybe he should have told us about Kujuvi but surely there is a peaceful way to…." He was cut off mid-sentence by Gasira.

"You knew about this!? Why did you betray us?" demanded Gasira, now in a state of madness almost. This came as no surprise though, the pale furred Lioness had always been protective when it came to the Pride, especially the cubs.

"I fail to see how this is Liam's fault. Or maybe you're just saying this because he is Human?" Ryker decided to input. Thankfully he did say something as Liam had accidently dug himself into a hole by stating the cubs name but once again tension between Gasira and Ryker had flared.

"Well that wouldn't come as a surprise. You humans are untrustworthy, and now it seems that your race delights in stealing cubs, you monsters!"

"Watch it kitty cat! I'd hate to end up taking your cub. Then again, it would bring me one step further into creating an unstoppable army of cub's mwahahah!" Now it was Liam's turn to sigh. He knew that was just a joke but threatening Gasira's cubs was not a wise act. She loved her children with all her heart but she would also do anything to protect them, least of all killing a stranger who had just threatened her children.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY CUBS!" she shouted and before Liam's very eyes she began to run towards Ryker.

Ryker smiled as he put his hand towards his holster. Liam had to stop this. He would not allow any deaths now. But there simply wasn't enough time. He had already failed to protect his pride.

"ENOUGH!" Mufasa shouted as he pounced on a shocked Gasira.

"Enough! I will not have any violence! Gasira, I will deal with the human, you must not and will not get angry with him. Can't you see he is trying to get you mad?" Unlike Ryker, Mufasa must have has scared Gasira or at least intimidated her as she had not said any words or protest and no longer was fuming with anger.

"But my king…"

"No buts Gasira. I have warned you before of this, you must not let your anger get the better of you, it makes you do terrible things." Gasira did not reply. She looked like she agreed with Gasira, but Liam thought anyone would when a five hundred or so pound beast was on top of you.

"I…I am sorry my king, it's just my children, I…"

"You love them, I know. I love my child too Gasira but if I let anger consumer me I could get into serious danger, and what if I die, then what? Simba would be fatherless; I will could never, ever let that happen. "Mufasa's tone was much calmer now, trying to appeal to Gasira's good side.

"I understand my King, I will calm down." Liam relaxed knowing that now, a potentially severe problem had been dealt with. Well, half dealt with, for Ryker had not yet been talked too regarding Kujuvi.

Ryker seemed though he enjoyed seeing Gasira both get angry and get in trouble with the King. "'Atta girl" he said with a smirk. Mufasa finally reverted back to the trouble making Human ready now to solve the issue of Kujuvi.

"You, you have caused enough distress for one day. I would like nothing better than to go home to rest, but there remains the issue of the cub." Mufasa looked at Liam, obviously remembering that Liam had suggested he had known the cub prior to his return. "I'm guessing that Liam had known of the cub when he was with you"

"Correct" replied Ryker.

"And which one of you found the cub? Did any of you even spare a thought of his family?" He looked at both Liam and Ryker with this with a stern and serious face which could send a normal person running home. Liam though, understood. Being King, Mufasa was responsible for everyone in his kingdom from Cubs and other Lions, to antelope and elephants and even though he didn't know where Kujuvi came from, it was still his responsibility to care for the cub's wellbeing and to return it to its family. Friends and relationships would be secondary so his friendship with Liam would not be a priority here.

"Don't jump to conclusions oh wise king. I found him alone with no family and he clearly stated this was because he had none." Ryker had a hint of seriousness in his voice Liam thought. He had been very defensive on the subject of Kujuvi earlier and this hadn't seemed to change.

"Is this true cub?" The king said, only taking Ryker's words with a pinch of salt.

Kujuvi still remained scared and low to the ground. He gave Ryker a look that, to Liam looked like he was trying to get a conformation from him to reply or not. Ryker nodded.

"Y…yes. My family has all gone. I was on my own until Ryker found me" Mufasa nodded in reply.

"I see, but I do not see any benefits for the cub in him staying with…"

"No no no! Please don't take me away! I like Ryker, he is my friend" Kujuvi said as he cut off Mufasa. Ryker smiled again, this would be ammunition to his argument of who was keeping him.

"Look at that! He actually wants to stay with me. Are you really going to try and keep him yourself? Are you really going to deprive a child of his home? You surely wouldn't do this to one so small and innocent?"

"I do not wish pain for the cub, but I see it as beneficial for him to return with us. He is a Lion and should live as one and be raised by one."

"_This is going to go nowhere"_ Liam thought. Ryker was too stubborn to give in. Liam needed to intervene and propose a compromise less they be here all night. It would needed to be directed more towards Mufasa as anything said to Ryker would most likely be shot down instantly.

"How about Kujuvi can stay officially with Ryker but he also, partially at least, can live at Pride Rock with other Lions so he can be taught whatever is needed" Liam said, looking particular at Mufasa.

"An interesting proposal and one that could end this stalemate, but I cannot guarantee an agreement from the rest of the Pride."

"But Kujuvi remember does not wish to leave. We must respect his wishes"

Mufasa thought for a moment.

"While it is not the result I was hoping for and I am still quite skeptical on the cub remaining here, I feel it is an agreement that could possibly work. Well done Liam"

Liam smiled. He could have ended an argument already. That was only a "could" as he suddenly realised Ryker had yet to input anything. He normally was the type of person to make their voice and opinion known fairy quickly and he quickly saw why. Ryker just stood there, his eyes fixed on Liam and Mufasa and his hands curled into fists. His face was one of anger and disgust, something Liam could not understand why. He was just about to ask when Ryker finally decided to talk.

"Liam, you shouldn't attempt these things without my knowledge" he said in a calm tone but his face of anger remained as prominent as ever. "You clearly said this matter would not be opposed. You…you betrayed me" He said while looking quite shocked, possibly only realising himself what Liam had supposedly done.

"Ryker no, I was just…" Ryker was having none of it.

"Enough Liam. You betrayed my trust!"

"I was just trying to make it better for everyone! Don't blame me for that!" Now it was Mufasa's turn to try and diffuse the situation.

"He is right. Liam was just attempting to better the situation for everyone, there is only good in what he is doing" In reply, Mufasa was only given a look of disgust and carelessness from Ryker.

"Quiet King! You know nothing of me. Don't tell me how to 'better the situation'" Liam was shocked. Such as outright aggressive comment to Mufasa. Ryker clearly was annoyed at this, he wouldn't be so stupid otherwise.

"Don't you even dare talk like that to our King, Human!" said Kamili. The dark brown Lioness usually was gentle but quiet so it was obvious Ryker was annoying even the least aggressive Lionesses.

"Or what? You think you can take me? Answer is you can't, and the same goes for the cub, you can't take him either. He is going with me!"

Sensing another possible fight, Mufasa stepped in. "Ryker" he had yet to use his name which created interest from Ryker. "Ryker please accept these terms, they will benefit the cub definitely."

"And I am definitely going to take Kujuvi with me. Piss on your terms. Empty words. You will in time take Kujuvi for yourself, I bet your already plotting against me now." It was a dire situation for Liam. While he would say he wasn't yet friends with Ryker, he still needed him when it came to finding is family as it related to the very reason of why they were here, a thing he was trying to solve but he also was part of the Pride, he couldn't go against them. He was defiantly stuck now. He needed to think of something to say but would also need to put some thought into it. His last thing he thought and said which took form of the compromise sounded good to him but he didn't think of what Ryker would make of it. He needed to think long and hard.

"Your terms are too one sided. They will not go down well with the Pride." Mufasa now seemed to be a little agitated at the lack of progress.

"They are not terms Lion. They are demands. Demands that will be met. And the pride, fuck 'em, I'd like to see what they will do" A direct insult to all of the Lions did not go down well with any of them for they each resumed their aggressive postures.

Liam saw Gasira look at Mufasa but he knew not why. He saw Mufasa nod though and with that, Mufasa and Lionesses proceeded to walk around Ryker in order to block his way back to where he emerged from.

It was Mufasa who spoke first. "These are things we cannot fully comply with. Accept our terms or there will be no return for you until you do" A small laugh came from Ryker who shook his head and looked at the ground.

"You don't want to do this" He said as he raised his head.

"You care not for the child! You would rather see him fail as his very own race .We will not let you do that. We must stop you from doing that" Gasira said but this time in a more protective tone.

Ryker didn't even acknowledge her. He looked at the entire pride now blocking his way back. He then looked at Kujuvi. "Stay back mate, you don't want to be in the middle of what's to come". Kujuvi did as he was instructed to which produced of few growls from the Lionesses which Ryker heard. He had returned to his calm mode again but this time it was too calm, like he was relaxing and preparing for what was to come.

"If any of you say anything and try and propose another worthless idea, I will remove you from this world within an instance, otherwise I will wait for you to start." He said in calmly but assertively. He was waiting for the Lions to start the fight. Liam couldn't afford to say anything stupid now, he needed something good but he could not think of anything. He now felt like he was failing the Pride. Any more time without saying anything would just be one more step to blood spilling.

"You going to wait because you know you can't win." Gasira said with humour in her voice.

"We will see" Said Ryker with a smirk only Liam could see.

"You won't win! The cub is ours! We are the rightful carers of him, he doesn't belong to the evil likes of you, someone who only wishes pain and misery for the innocent" Liam noticed this struck a chord with Ryker. His smile disappeared and he went to look at Gasira still quite calm though.

"I see this one, wanting to see me give up, to admit defeat and hand over the cub, but you won't get what you want. I will see you fail and if it means other children will sleep tonight or maybe all of their nights without a mother, then so be it" Ryker now had his hand on his pistol grip and had his free left hand curled in a way that a finger was resting on button underneath it. Liam instinctively moved back towards the Lions.

"One last chance Ryker, accept our terms or prepare to lose" Warned Mufasa one last time. He was now also in fighting position.

Ryker produced a sinister smile again, pistol out of its holster but still to his side and began to quietly speak.

"As you wish…."

Liam panicked. The Lions couldn't win this as much as he wanted them to. Ryker was betting on them wanting to fight, and Liam knew a few well-placed shots from Ryker were going to be the end of his friends. Liam would once again have no family and this time because he hadn't done anything to stop it.

"NO!" Liam shouted like he had never done before. Both Ryker and the Lions looked at Liam, both surprised at his sudden intervention.

"You fools stop it! There will be no fight today!" It had some effect, everyone had frozen.

Liam stormed over to the Lions. "You're going to result to death over a cub? None of you know the capabilities of this man! Mufasa, being King I would have thought you would have done whatever it takes to prevent this, even if it looks easy, you should always be one hundred percent sure that a fight can solve things, you didn't know what Ryker could do, this fight may result in all of your deaths! Don't bet on this!" Mufasa was deep in thought. While it was completely unheard of that someone had talked like that to a King Liam knew Mufasa and realised his error in judgment." The cub also, it is quite obvious Ryker is not going to accept any other way so let it be; I'm sure Ryker wants the best for Kujuvi so he will undoubtedly allow him to visit the Pride from time to time. Besides we must also respect the cub's actual opinion"

With his rant to them over, the Lions sighed and stood down, realising the mistake they could have made if there was a fight. Liam looked over to Ryker, who had a grin of victory on his face, but the issue still concerned him and Liam wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"And you!" Liam said as he stormed over to Ryker. "You really want to fight?!"

Unlike the Lions though, Ryker still stubbornly resisted. "Yes. If they are so sure, then let them. They will not deny me from what I want"

"And you think by killing them all is the best way?"

"It's one way, possibly the only way. The issue will remain for as long as I am here."

"Then why are you here huh? You could leave anytime you want so why did you want to remain close to these lions? You understood that this conflict could arise when I said it earlier but you stayed, you almost wanted this to happen" Ryker narrowed his eyes, unimpressed of what Liam was saying to him. Yet Liam knew he couldn't give up now, he wasn't going to let Ryker continue to blindly defend his actions. Liam would win this battle.

"You wanted them to attack, you wanted to kill them! You knew you could have easily handled each one! Yet I wonder what type of person would willingly kill the Mothers and Fathers of many children simply because the, quite frankly, fair proposal wasn't just up to scale for you. You of all people obviously know what it is like to lose someone. Hell, I've bet you've seen hundreds of children lose their parents and seen the consequences of that. Answer me this Ryker, would you really become those who you probably fought against? Would you lose your Humanity over this!?" Ryker shot his head up to look at Liam directly in the eyes. He was angry now but Liam wouldn't allow himself to give in because of that. He wouldn't allow Ryker to get what he wanted here.

"Don't look at me like that! You are too used to getting what you want! Well mail call, you're not getting it here! I will NEVER let you harm _my_ Pride! I will never let you cause any damage for your selfish needs! If you even think about causing trouble with any Lion, or if you even attempt to bring your personal problems and needs into our society, I will beat the living shit out of you so much, you'd wish you were still in your war! You may think you're all strong and mighty, and that all the world's problems revolve around you but they don't! Here you are nothing! You have another thing coming if you expect everything to happen your way! Now, you may keep the cub but god help you if you don't allow him to visit the Pride!" Ryker looked mad, but he didn't say anything. What Liam had said to him, although aggravating him, still obviously made sense to him which was probably the reason he was getting angry, he hated hearing the truth when he was wrong.

"Trust me Ryker, you don't want an entire Kingdom against you, like I said earlier, this will distract you from any other potential threats. Now, the offer for visiting the Pride and protecting them still stands but if you refuse it and in fact, for now, I want you the hell out of these Pride Lands. Go back to your 'base'!" Ryker now seemed to reduce in aggression. His eyes looked at the floor and his face now was that of a little embarrassment. Liam had beaten him and Ryker knew this. He knew there was merit to Liam's words, regardless of if he liked them or not.

"Now Ryker, you may leave. But, I will leave you with one last question to think about. Would you really condemn this land to pain if it meant solving your problems? Would you really see your war be brought here?" With this, Liam turned to his Pride and indicated for them to go but Ryker's dark eyes were still fixed on Liam and then, although Liam had only expected Ryker to think about that question back at his camp and whenever a situation like this arose, Ryker came out with an answer. An answer of cold heartlessness and with little care.

"Yes"

His voice was blunt and uncaring. Liam felt there was a certain coldness to what he had just said and thus turned to Ryker quite horrified.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Ryker said, strangely still accepting his new job with the Pride. Then, without delay, he began to walk towards the Lions and Liam In order to get back to his base. His usual sinister smile now back on his face.

The entirety of the Pride including Liam just stared at him. They thought they had him beaten but here he was, uncaring and with a smug look on his face with little Kujuvi silently following him.

The group parted slightly as Ryker walked through them, each member's eyes following him as he did so. He however stopped when he walked past Mufasa and slowly turned towards him. Ryker sniffed. "Apologies for the inconvenience" He said with a little laugh and continued to walk away, giving a deep stare at Gasira on the way out.

"It seems even here Exitus makes its presence known" he said as he walked into the distance. Liam didn't know what he meant by that but he did know however, despite him accepting that he would still work with the Pride, Ryker would present himself and a deep source of possible mystery and danger in the future.

Once Ryker was out of sight and no eyes could track him, Liam sighed and decided it should be best to get back.

"I'm sorry Mufasa, I should have planned this out"

"Do not worry Liam. You handled it quite well. I just think you should keep an eye out for your 'friend'. Do not misjudge him because he is the only human here"

Liam had to admit he had done exactly that today. He had nearly let Ryker be the cause of another family removal for him.

"I know my King. It's just- If I hadn't done something then, you could have got hurt or worse, killed and even then, I was too slow. I could have sorted it out earlier. Damn it!" Liam slammed his foot down in annoyance. "I nearly lost you! What then would I do? I'd have no family, no friends, and I'd be left alone once again…"

Mufasa senses Liam's distress and walked other to him placing a large comforting paw on his arm. "All that matters Liam is that you did stop the situation getting out of hand. None of us got hurt anyway."

"I know but it might not have gone that way if…"

Mufasa cut him off. "But it didn't! You assumed the role as a leader and successfully prevented violence where I could not. The Pride is truly thankful for your services"

Liam nodded in agreement. He would have to accept that he was slow in this but never the less, there was indeed no violence.

"Now, I'd say it is about time we made our way back. I sense that Simba will be waking up early and I need as much rest as possible" With this, Mufasa and the Lionesses began to make their way back to pride Rock with Liam tagging behind them.

Liam had one last look back to the way Ryker went. He knew now the future was going to be different. Ryker was an anomaly, and despite saying it to him, a lot of problems will probably revolve around him. Liam just hoped he would have the strength and determination to meet them head on, and stop them before his new family were destroyed.

Today was a test. A test that showed Liam he needed to be more vigilant in the future, for whatever would happen was going to be more problematic than today.

* * *

**Done**

**Hopefully that chapter gave you the view of the world from Liams eyes. Unlike Ryker, who sees the world and especially violence, as just another occurrence Liam would see it as more dramatic and prominent. **

**The next chapter in this episode will be set before the meeting and will be a ryker one. It hopefully should explain why Ryker acted like he did hear and it will also show what happened just after he left but will not be repeating this chapter from his POV.**

**I do hope you review this chapter as I would love to hear your opinion on this even if it is just "its good". I need to know if the direction Ive gone so far is being received well. I say this simply because I know a few people at least have been reading this story but I have little feedback regarding the story. I thank the people who have reviewed, followed it etc but I would love it if you could just take a little bit of your time to quickly type a review. It would help me so much :)**

**Anyway, im probably forgetting something so feel free to put anything in a review or message if you want clarification on anything at all. We have more or less caught up with the story now and while I want to go over the film plot to much, I will instead be focusing on what happens else where but with added Lions :)**


	7. Ep 1: Ch 2: Ready for Anything!

**Hey everyone!**

**Firstly let me say that I now have finished all work I need to do and am now free to focus on this. Ironically though, I have seemed to have gotten a bit busier with regards to life in general.**

**Anyway the chapter, as promised this chapter in the episode takes place just before the last one but this time though Ryker's eyes and also like I said, I will not repeat the contents of last chapter.**

**This chapter is essentially going to prepare for the second story line I'm setting up. This story line simply is Ryker's while the other will be Liam's.**

**Also quickly, it would be great if you could review once reading it, it really and honestly encourages me to write more.**

* * *

_Episode 1_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"_It is often said that plots and scheming are the weapon for the unhonorable. This may be so, but in a war such as this, any weapon is needed as long as it produces victory, something that must be the first thing in a mind, it is something that must be accomplished at any cost" – _recording of unknown officer in discussion of possible strategies.

* * *

**/ENTRY 4 INITILISED/**

**/MANUAL INPUT REQUIRED/**

**/**_**INITIALISING/**_

I remember the drive to drop Liam off at his home. Bloody hell was it tedious. Kujuvi constantly trying to impress me, Liam just being himself and the knowledge that I actually knew nothing of my current situation.

But it was here that I finally got the chance to develop my new self. I finally would get the opportunity to open up this new world which looking back, seems like a stupid idea.

It's a shame though. A shame because being the fool I was back then, I felt like I could sit back and simply just look around to get my questions asked. I felt that I could actually have a better life here.

But judging from today's events, it seems that where ever I go, trouble would always follow me. Back then my life was much simpler. Nowadays war and plotting played into my day to day life. I do wish I could go back and change my life for the ambitions I choose on that day set in stone the disastrous events that I am currently experiencing.

**/MANUAL INPUT ENDED/**

**/STARTING AUTOMATIC ENTRY 4/**

**/**_**INITIALISING/**_

Damn it make it end! It has been two hours. Two hours of pain with a suck up baby Lion and a clueless man.

Within these two hours of verbal torture Kujuvi had presented himself as a little ass kissing and gullible fool. He had constantly tried to find ways that would impress me. This had gotten to the point that I could probably break one of his legs and he would thank me for it for being strong enough to do it.

Liam on the other hand was just being his miserable, pathetic self. Admittedly, I thought he was starting to get a bit better with his actions back at Malus's base but it seems I may have been too optimistic for he was now again pretending that the worlds responsibilities were resting on his shoulders and they were hardly world defining ones anyway, all they were was crap like worrying if his family of Lions would be safe from the fools that captured us. His problems were definitely not ones really worrying about. The safety of a bunch of talking Lions was nothing compared to the mystery of our very presence here or the possibility of other lunatics like Malus.

So yes, these torturous past two hours have been bad to say the least; almost so, I may have preferred the war back home. Alas it wouldn't matter. This was to be my future life. One of pathetic and tedious conversations and socialising. The war that I had spent years of hell in was now in the past. It wouldn't be forgotten but it wouldn't be a part of my everyday life now, I had a new life with a fresh start which given thought, was even more annoying than the two fools I am currently with now.

Despite all the benefits that come with a new life such as removing the negative stuff from my past life, I was now in an even more annoying position. I was in a position where I had nothing as I had only just started this new life and that meant I had to start at the beginning.

This is what was pissing me off. I was at the bottom.

If this life truly was to be one of solving questions, prevention of possible threats and one of living in a world without massive wars, I would need goals, motivations and clear objectives. Each of which I had none.

So here I was, having no clue what to do and where to go apart from setting up a new place of residence. I would be sitting around on my ass all day without a god damn thing to do. Making matters worse was that my association with Liam now would undoubtedly get me sucked in to his pride of Lions problems which I was guessing were small and worthless. In fact, my largest current task now would be to look after a damn infant! Just a few days ago I was fighting in a war that was the largest and most important event in human history and now I was to ensure a child didn't misbehave. Screw this!

"And make the damned beeping noise shut up!" My thoughts had now accidently translated themselves to be said out loud, but I wasn't surprised, I was annoyed like never before.

Also unsurprisingly were the two looks of confusion that I was given from my companions.

I was probably going to be asked about my sudden outburst of anger. Something I was in no mood to discuss thanks to my current problems. Liam would just have to walk the way back to his home, I wasn't about to get into another argument with him.

Stopping the vehicle and opening a side door I just stared in front of me.

"Out"

Were I someone else this would probably seems like an awkward moment, but I wasn't someone else, I was me so Liam would have to deal with this awkwardness alone.

"Um, I don't think we are there yet" Liam decided to input. A stupid thing to say if there ever was one. I knew we weren't there for I had purposely stopped here.

Through anger, my hands curled into a tight fist which Liam could see perfectly and not wanting an argument he knew nothing about, he exited the vehicle. Finally free of him for now, I closed the door and continued to my destination.

**/ENTRY 4 TIME CHANGED/**

**/ TIME SET TO 10 MINUTES LATER/**

**/INITIATING/**

My new home. I was finally there.

What a piece of crap! Just rock and dirt.

Maybe I was being too harsh. I had yet to actually settle here and no doubt that soon enough, once I had actually made this place a worthy place to live, it would actually not be that bad. There was a small river nearby, the land was flat and solid for setting any equipment up, the area surrounding it was filled with long grass and large rocks, perfect for defending the area against attackers.

Navigating my vehicle through the walls of rocks, I stopped it in, what seemed to be the centre, of the rocky area. The large, open and slightly grassy area surrounded by rocks forming a wall of sorts would be good the settling.

"Here we are Kujuvi. Your new home" I said as I opened the side door to let us both out.

It was Kujuvi who first stepped out.

"What do you think mate? Good enough?" In response to my question Kujuvi only stuttered and blinked, an obvious indication that he did think favourably of this place.

"What you don't like this place? You think I've made a mistake coming here huh?!" Luckily for the cub, it was only a joke. A joke that he didn't get. Kujuvi actually thought I was being serious the fool.

"No no no, I'm sorry Ryker, It's really good, I didn't mean to make you angry!" While there was indeed humour in his misinterpretation of my joke, there was also a sense of guilt and annoyance within me. I felt guilty as he was most likely absolutely terrified of what I might do to him as a punishment thanks to his previous torment at the hands of Malus, but most of all I felt annoyance. If this child were to fear any sort of aggression in his life, he would be accused of being a coward and a weakling, qualities that would not be applied to him while I was here. This cub would need to be taught to be assertive and brave and not to back down at the slightest of comments. As long as he lived with me, he would be strong. A strong Lion on your side could prove useful in the future.

"Kujuvi, I wasn't being serious, it was just a joke". The cub lifted his head towards me, wiping pathetic tears away from his eyes.

"Y-you…you were?"

"Yes. So stop acting so scared and grow up". That was not the response Kujuvi was expecting and as such, looked surprised and wide eyed. A cub his age would probably expected a moment of soft comforting. Well not on my watch, he needed to be strong and not weak like he is and would have been if someone else were to keep him, namely Liam and his group.

"Kujuvi" I said as I knelt down. "I'm going to tell you this now, stop acting like a coward, you may be young and had a traumatic experience with the other Humans but you need to know it isn't going to get any easier. There are hundreds of things in this world that can and want to kill you, and they are just the local wildlife. If you live with me you will undoubtedly meet other Humans again and I bet they won't be kind or merciful, they will kill you and I , given the chance." Kujuvi did stop weeping but still looked as scared as ever. I needed to go further.

"Look, even if you didn't live with me, and instead lived with other Lions, you would still need to grow up and become strong, how else would you defend your pride against threats? And what if you were to become a leader of other Lions? You wouldn't be able to act scared then. You would need to be brave and be strong enough to face any threat head on". His eyes dropped to the ground, possibly realising the truth of it all. I stood up. If I wanted him to change and become stronger I needed to tell him what his life with me would entitle.

"Listen mate, I know you want to stay with me and I will not probe you on why that is, but you must understand that as long as you are with me, there will be danger, there will be pain, and there will be death. I can defend you from the threats that come from living with Lions such as rogues and I can defend you from other Humans, but I fear that the dangers in this strange world will be bad, I fear there are worse threats on the horizon than the people who captured us both, threats that think that the world just isn't enough for them and want more when there is not possible chance in that. Trust me when I say this, if you act weak and scared when these threats come, you will not survive. They would see you as a toy. They know you can't stop them so they will humour themselves and cause you pain. I have faced threats like this before back home and it took a combined effort of half the world and years of work to finally defeat one of them. I can't defeat threats like that alone, and I definitely can't be weighed down by children who are too scared to even stand up to them. You understand?"

He didn't say anything, instead only nodding. It was entirely possible that no one had ever spoken so much truth to him throughout his entire short life.

"Don't look so sad. It may seem bleak but strengthening yourself up isn't all bad. Once you become brave and strong, the world is what you make of it. With strength comes the ability to take matters into our own ha…..paws and defeat them. No need to rely on someone else. With strength, you will survive. You will survive and bare witness to your triumph. You will be forever remembered as a hero."

I wish. Encouraging words to a child defiantly, but I had never acclaimed the title of "hero" despite having the strength to defeat so many threats. Despite this falseness, Kujuvi did seem encouraged from what I had just said and showed this by producing a large smile. He may actually see the benefits of growing up.

"Really!?" Kujuvi said with wide eyes.

"Definitely". All lies unfortunately for him. I remember seeing hundreds of supposed "heroes" fall into nothing, but surely a little lie that prevents the cub from sitting idle in front of a threat was only good? This lie could encourage him to do something stupid. It could easily get to his head and in doing that, would most likely make him do things that would otherwise kill him.

No. I will allow the lie to stick. Besides, the lie seemed to have worked. Kujuvi seemed much happier now with no hint of cowardness in sight.

"Ok Ryker. I won't act so scared anymore. I want to be strong!" If it were only as simple as wanting it and then getting it. Before he would be strong enough to act independently in this dangerous world the cub will probably experience a world of main and misery of the likes he had never seen before.

"Better. You won't regret this. You'll hate it for a time even. It's not easy changing from what you are now to a better, much stronger version of yourself, but you'll get there eventually. You will get there because you want to, you will get there because you want it and anything you want you must fight for, it won't just come to you by sitting around, scared of the world. Only then will you be strong!"

"Can you make me stronger now?" Kujuvi said enthusiastically.

"Ha! It's not quite that simple I'm afraid! Anyway, we should relax for a bit. You and I have both been through a lot lately and I think we would both profit from some rest." I replied to him.

"Oh, ok" Kujuvi said in total contrast to his enthusiastic mood just a few seconds ago.

"Go find somewhere to rest, will join you after I've dealt with this stupid annoying beeping!" I said referring to the obnoxious noise I had to deal with throughout the majority of the journey. There would be no rest while such a loud noise occurred. Yet I do remember I had once slept next to an artillery piece firing multiple barrages of shells.

Getting back into the vehicle I moved over to the source of the disturbance to find out what exactly was making it so loud. Luckily, part of the reason was clearly shown on a small monitor. On it, in large bold text, was "**Scan**_** Complete**_".

What the hell had it been scanning?

"Urgh, please just shut up! I want to go to sleep." It was funny to think, after fighting years of potential starvation, enemies that vastly outnumbered me, and a world in which a source of death could be around the next corner, this was my greatest current challenge. Figuring out where the dammed mute button was.

"Just stop!" I said as I slapped the screen in annoyance. The screen went black, but the noise did not stop.

"Oh my god…." My annoyance was at an all-time high now. Surely there was a way of shutting this thing up.

Suddenly, the noise stopped and the screen produced paragraphs of potential boring text. I could at least get some rest now.

"Thank god!" Never before had I felt so much rejoice within me. The most trivial and smallest of problems had finally been dealt with.

My eyes quickly scanned the new text. I felt very little need to do this though, for I had not the energy nor motivation to read something that would not interest or concern me in any possible way.

"What crap could this possibly b…...?" I decided to fully read various sentences in response to the concerning words that caught my eye. This eventually led to the reading of the entire screen.

Now I understand the necessity of the loud noise. The beeping was obviously some sort of alarm or indication that the scan had picked up something.

What the text seemed to say was, thanks to various detection tools on board the vehicle, both I and Kujuvi and some very interesting qualities. Qualities that now sounded quite familiar thanks to my earlier talk with Malus.

Despite the familiarity of this unexpected development, I still felt confused. How the hell was this all possible? In all honesty it felt like something out of science fiction.

In all of the confusion, I did not hear Kujuvi climb into the vehicle and call my name which once ignoring him, provoked him to tap me on the leg.

"Ryker? I wana show you something". I had no time for that now, not with this new discovery. I instead just turned my head back to the screen to re-read the text again to confirm what I had just found out.

"Ryker? Please? Why won't you come with me?"

Maybe he would be more interested in this if I actually told him; it concerned him more than it did me in my opinion. It would come as more as a shock to one so young while me on the other hand, I was used to unexpected developments as long as they had some reasoning or explanation behind them, which thanks to Malus brief talk on it, this development did.

Kujuvi would definitely take this news in a different manner than me. I imagine if I were him, I wouldn't take the news that somehow, his entire lifecycle had been changed. Similar to the situations that Malus described earlier with people being affected by their arrival in this world and their decrease in cell degeneration. Whether or not Kujuvi had this quality was not stated but I can only imagine what it would be like to, as the text said, "Remain at a constant period in the subject's life cycle".

It also mentioned various things about rapid cell division and growth which I guess could only mean he would be an adult Lion in a vastly decreased amount of time, in terms of his physical body.

In my case the scan results were less than clear. The scan had apparently been configured and optimised for Lions which would explain the lack of the word Human when it came to mentioning the species. This may have had an effect on the test itself for the results were not definite. Instead, various percentages for the chance that I had the qualities such as cell division and all the other things that applied to Kujuvi were used.

Was the thing that scanned me even trying as well? Most of percentages given were almost always fifty percent. Almost like the scan was lazy and just said 'Well he does or he doesn't have this quality'.

It matters not. I didn't care how it affected me. It was Kujuvi who would care the most of this. The question is, should I tell him this all now? Today had been a day for hard truths for him so why should it stop now? But those truths were ones that should be told in order to prepare them for later life. This new truth wasn't exactly common in my experience. How would I tell him he may live as an adult almost forever?

I don't want to be that person. In my experience telling the hardest of truths usually took the form of telling fellow comrades that we were impossibly outnumbered and surrounded or that someone in particular had an almost zero percent chance of surviving the next few hours. I never had to tell anyone something like I would have to now. What was I meant to specifically say? 'Oh hey Kujuvi, just to let you know that you may be immortal and you may live forever as an adult'.

Yet thinking about it, if this were also true for me, and because I knew myself of this, it could change my entire life.

I could be immortal….

I could live forever…..

I could do so much. I wouldn't have to worry about time, I had plenty of it, all of it actually. Life would no longer be constrained by time. No longer would I have the need to get so much done in a set amount of years.

From experience, I now knew that we do what we do because we need to do it. Not because of stupid reasons such as making oneself happy, but because we have limited time on this earth. We worry that we need to make life worth something before we die. It's been shown countless times when someone is on their death bed, reviewing their often miserable life and how little they accomplished. We are mortal. We try to make good of the situation we are in.

Well scratch that. I may not be mortal. I could fulfil any and all ambitions that are weighed down by how much time I have. True that I no longer see the world as beautiful almost. This being because we are mortal. Any day could be our last, so we see each day in the world as something special.

What's strange though is that I can't remember feeling like this though. Odd, considering I spent every day over many years in the war which was the most horrific event in the history of probably anything. If a normal person saw every day as their last then should I feel this in a much greater way in a war when you know the next minute could be the war you die in? All of those days of fighting, months of pain, and years of devastation actually removed this feeling I think. I remember that it was probably sometime in the second year of fighting in the war that I just started to feel as long as I did what was exactly needed to survive the situation in front of you, the next moment would not be my last. I actually felt like I wouldn't die if I knew what to do. I guess it worked; I'm still alive after all.

So I would not have to be weighed down by the fear the next moments may be my last. I would be eternal. I would live through everything.

I could live through another war though. I again could live through years of hell that the Earth had never seen before.

I don't want to think about the situations that stupid war gave to me, but if I lived for ever, some time or another, something of that scale may well happen again.

God Dammit!

It's bloody lucky I'm not finding out about this immortality stuff while I was in the war. I would not want to live forever in a world that produced that event.

Would I rather die than experience a world such as that? I don't know. Maybe. Possibly. I'm just so damn lucky I'm actually here now.

Even with my new life here though, who's to say a similar war doesn't happen again. How can I be so sure? What happens if someone on the other side of the world is planning it? What can I do? I would never want to be in a war like that again.

Ah Shit! I'm not ever going to stop thinking about this now. I thought I was finally going to have some rest but then this happens to me. Screw telling Kujuvi, he'll find out someday, but not from me. I feel way too screwed up now to gently tell the cub of this now.

What now could make this moment worse?

Oh yes, I have to talk with Liam and his bunch of Lions soon. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I need rest, anything to stop me thinking of reasons of why this new discovery may annoy me.

"I'm going to sleep Kujuvi. Ill lock the door and you will do the same. I can't have you making noise that could prevent me from resting, not now". The cub seemed less than happy about this and I bet he was about to object but he must have saw my face. I don't think it was one of joy. Complete opposite in fact.

"But what if we are attacked?"

"The hull of this thing was designed to withstand any damn weapon. No one will be hurting us" Please don't reply child. I need rest.

"What happens if they can get in?" Oh my god.

"If they have the ability to get in here, than they must have the tools to beat us even if we are awake, in which case, we probably deserve to die."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't care less if Kujuvi was scared of what I said, I felt drowsy and tired. Luckily for me, I was good at forcing sleep, I just didn't think about anything.

But that same thought kept reappearing. The thought that shouldn't even be thought of anymore for I had that life wasn't even mine anymore and it was all because of that stupid scan.

The war…..

The war…..

The war…..

_**/Manuel input requested/**_

_**/Initialising.../**_

Little did I know at this time the same manner of thoughts I had been thinking then would plague me in the time that followed.

How foolish I was. Thinking just because I had thought that simply because I wasn't in my world that I could have a new life. No. Those thoughts of war would never leave me. They kept creeping in, angering me, forcing me to do things I wouldn't do otherwise.

That short period of time here where I was sleeping was an example of this. I dreamt of a memory of the war. Thankfully not one of the horrors that I encountered, just a battle I once participated in.

Stupid dream brought the feelings of that war back, and those feelings influenced my choices to come.

_**/manual input ended/**_

My head…

How did I not see it?

I am going to find that grenade throwing bastard out shove one of his infernal explosives down his throat. How dare he make me feel so stupid. I never get caught in an explosion. Never.

"Ha, look, Ryker's hurt. So much for the juggernaut of the west!" I couldn't see which one of my squad mates said that, but the fact he had said that was worrying. I would not allow one of my many titles to be stained like this. I worked hard especially for that one. He obviously doesn't know how hard it is to break through dozens of enemy strongholds single handily without a single loss.

I should get up, I need to rectify that title or risk losing it.

"Keep your head down boys! They don't want to give up!" I heard said down the trench with great joy. It does seem he is right, the doomed enemy just keep firing every single bit of ammunition they have.

"Come on let's take 'em! A quick flank will screw 'em up!". I didn't physically see him say that but I knew it obviously was Vasily. I think he was a mercenary until now.

"Negative. Plans have been made. The enemies will be dealt with momentarily. Our current directive is to suppress from this position". Vasily did not seem impressed with Captain Smith's orders. They were stupid orders to be honest though. That stupid captain was the only one among this newly formed squad that always wanted himself to be referred as the leader and Captain of the squad. I don't think there was anyone else here that even cared about their rank, I sure as hell didn't care about mine and why wouldn't I? I don't think I knew anyone who followed a strict military command structure ever since all of the countries were disbanded in the early years of the war.

"Tiberius, you will go down the trench and meet up with Marauder squad, when given the command attack the enemy position and clear a separate way for us and then wait until we arrive so you may re-join." Tiberius always seems to get the best jobs. Surely with the countless times in the past short year that I spent with him and done better than him, surely I deserve a better role in all of this.

"What!?" Well, at least Vasily can at least make the squads opinion on this known. "We can kill 'em now! At least send some of us after Ti'."

"Stand down Vasily! Lieutenant Tiberius has been personally chosen by command to complete this objective. We will wait for him."

Might as well sit down and wait like the others then.

"Urgh, that shitty captain." Vasily was quiet in his speaking while he joined us sitting in this muddy and dirty trench.

"I hear you mate. We'll show him when we attack though. Show him we are capable. The enemy won't know what hit them." I said.

"Yes, yes we will" said the mysterious Axel.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. I had my suspicions though.

"Ha, the Captain said earlier that we were to take the enemy position anyway possible, and that is what we are exactly going to do." Was I missing something here? What was he going to do?

"And please tell me what that is. I do hate it when I'm ignorant to a plan." Truth be told, while I did want to know what he planned, I didn't really care, as long as we win here I will be a happy man and this showed with my lack of enthusiasm within my talking.

"How could you not possibly know Ryker? We have been planning it for days." So Buck was also in this apparently.

"Settle down Buck. Ryker wasn't present when we made this plan, he was going lone wolf and sniping everyone when we attacked that town and few days back, remember?" Hang on; was the whole group in this plan?

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You had days to do it."

"We've been busy with constant attacks from those Mortar fools. Don't expect us to remember when they were happening." Axel had a fair point. Those mortars we had just dealt with had been very irritating.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Of course my friend! The captain expects us to take the enemy position, which we will do, but I'm very sad to say the Captain will not be seeing it captured for his factions command, or at all. He may come with an unexpected case of death". I knew it. They were finally betraying the faction they were meant to be in. Hardly surprising, back stabbing plots and deceiving was all too common. When we weren't shooting or otherwise killing we were finding out ways to destroy others without guns and explosives.

"Do you think its wise betraying command?" It would be best to keep questioning Axel on this, I needed a full explanation behind this development.

"Ryker, it's the wisest thing we will do in ages. This is what the war is; we need to be on the winning side. The war has reached that stage again and if we remain idle all we will be rewarded with is a quick death."

"And you think by joining another faction will save us?"

"Of course! We stay as we are and we, along with the entire faction will be lost to time. You wouldn't want that would you Ryker, to die and never be remembered?" Cheeky bugger, I said something like that to him not too long ago.

"So Ryker, are you with us, or against us? Will you join us in surviving into the next stage of this war?" There was a hint of worry within that question; he didn't even know which side I would choose. He didn't know me enough then.

"Of course I will! Let the captain and his honour die and be forgotten. There is no room for his kind anymore." I wasn't going to die now. This would be a war where I survive, anyone who gets in my way shall be destroyed. Threats to my survival will be removed in any way possible.

"Excellent." Said Axel with a smile. "We will wait though. Once Tiberius has cleared the way he can easily deal with any fool who stands in our way. Finally we can show the captain what his honour is worth. I want to see his face when he realises his old ways have finally met their end".

The truth had been spoken and I was no stranger to it. I've done this before, and I always survived. Let the war take the lives of those too foolish to see only the strongest and the most intelligent will survive.

This was war, and I was going to win it, no matter what.

* * *

My eyes shot open, suddenly ending the dream. Thank god it did end the dream though; it was a complete recollection of a memory of the war and the less of those memories the better I say.

On the brighter side of my joyful life, I feel much better from that rest despite sleeping in my armour, although, I had adapted to doing so quite easily.

Glancing over to a digital clock, it was apparent, despite feeling well rested, I had only been sleeping for the best part of an hour. A luxury really, considering no one slit my throat while I slept, an act all too common back home. In general though, I was feeling good. No one to tell me to go and take out that sniper, no one to warn me of an incoming airstrike. There was nothing that needed my attention, I was free to enjoy my new life. How strange it actually feels. Surely there was something that needed my attention.

Oh yes, Liam. He wanted a meet up and I stupidly said I would be the one to state the location. Well I guess it was a good thing I didn't oversleep.

Why did I agree to do this?

This was one thing I really didn't want to do. I had to go and introduce myself to Liam's gang of Lions, for what? Probably to warn me of current restrictions and rules for the land. No doubt there would be talking as well. Talking of the most useless and boring nature and not the verbal battle that I had with Malus. The day was going to be just great.

That thing from earlier as well. That stupid scan just had to complicate matters.

This was not the mood I wanted to be in. God help Liam and his friends also if they even think about insulting me by trying to negotiate Kujuvi's home. That matter had been decided and it would not change.

I knew this upcoming talk wouldn't exactly benefit me in any way. They might think it would be good to meet each other and have a nice introduction but the reality is, it was pointless. There were no possible gains from having this talk, only the chance of personal emotions regarding each individual to arise.

I'll be hated by the end of the meeting, I just know it. The hole created by no real reason of the meeting will be filled instead by the judgment of me and anger of my right to keep the cub.

I needed to get going then, but firstly there was the matter of Kujuvi. Do I bring him along or not?

"Kujuvi!" I shouted, not knowing actually where he was.

"Where are you?!" He wouldn't run off, I knew that, he was too much of a coward to wonder off without protection. Besides, he would have nowhere to run off to. He had no family nor friends, no one had yet tried to convince him to live elsewhere either, and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Great. I had lost a child. That was about four things that was pisssing me off at the moment I think, those being that stupid scan thing, Liam's meeting , a missing cub and to top it all off, I still had no god damn clue why I was here.

Somebody shoot me. That would be preferred to this awful crap. "Kujuvi where the hell are you! Come out you little sh…." Well at least the counter was back at three.

"I'm here Ryker" said the little cub as he walked out the vehicle.

"Where were you?" I said with a particular assertiveness that seemed to unnerve the cub.

"I was sleeping. I found a little space I could crawl into and it was really comfortable!" I felt an urge to ask him of this location as if I were his parent. This was an act I severely wished to avoid, I wasn't his parent nor was I his friend. The cub should consider himself lucky he is actually with me, for were I still in the war I probably would have been merciful and put a bullet through his head, saving him the pain of the rest of the world so to speak.

Not in this world though apparently. There was no war, and leaving a child for no reason was un honourable and I'd like to think I at least have a little left.

Never the less, it mattered not where he slept, I had more important matters to attend to such as the meeting. Ironic really due to the fact it is in no way imaginable, important to me in any way.

"I'm sure it was comfortable so why don't you go back to that little space of yours and sleep some more, I need to attend something."

"Can I come? Please, please, please? I promise I won't do anything bad or anything". Give me strength. This really was turning out to be a parent and child conversation.

"What? No of course not. Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you get to follow me around all day like a damn dog. You're here only because you have nowhere else to go and that is the limit of it. There will be no playing, no asking to do the things I'm doing and nothing remotely Lion related either. You live your life and I'll live mine!" So what if that sounded over the top. I didn't save his life so that I may teach him to be like me.

"So….the things you said earlier to me, you dint mean?" The child had gotten me into a little predicament now. Of course I meant what I said earlier, I said them so that he may stop acting like such a whiner but I did not say them in a way so that I may assist him in achieving them or in a way that I would intervene in his life, as he probably interpreted it as.

Regardless, I was in a tough position now. I could just stick to my word and leave him out of my life for now and just leave him here at the risk of attack, or I could bring him along and possibly jeopardise my time in this world by initiating arguments regarding him.

"Please…" Kujuvi pleaded with large eyes. Leaving him here would open up the possibility for an attack, which despite his annoying personality was worse than getting into a petty argument.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"Yippee!" Well at least one of us was happy about my decision.

"However, you will maintain a distance from me. I can't have you running this meeting for me by being too close, alright?" I guess that the was best I could get out of the situation.

"I understand." Kujuvi said quite professionally, probably in hope of impressing me.

With the situation now sorted, I allowed myself to send Liam the location of the future meeting via the communicator I had given him.

"Let's get going". Kujuvi nodded and followed me without a word. I just wanted this out of the way. The only interesting thing about it would be the reactions I might get from Liam's Lion friends, but this was only secondary, the primary aims would to get the things they wanted to talk to me about out of the way so that I can finally concentrate on my aims.

The lives of a few large cats meant nothing compared to the mystery that was this world. God help them if they try to annoy me.

_**/Manuel input requested/**_

_**/Initialising.../**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

/ERROR/ERROR/ERROR/

/PROGRAM SERCURITY COMPRAMISED/

/EXTERNAL HACKING ATTEMPT DETECTED/

/INITIATTING AUTOMATIC COUNTERMEASURES/

.

.

.

/ATTACK REPELLED/

Well it seems I have been hacked again. I hadn't even realised! I just continued. All for nothing it seems, what a waste. No matter, what wasn't recorded was only that stupid meeting I had with Liam and his friends.

I will continue never the less.

**/MANUAL INPUT ENDED/**

How dare they!

How dare they even try and command what I do!

The fools tried to attack me so that their tiny needs would be met as well! Stupid overgrown Cats!

They actually may be the most foolish, blind and ignorant beings I have ever met. Firstly they arrive and ask me what I wanted to negotiate about. Me! I never wanted to be there in the first place so why the hell would I want to arrange negotiations? What a waste of bloody time. My only regret is they too didn't have their time wasted like they would have done if I took down that bitch of a Human hating Lion, then they would have seen what it's like to lose something to an event that never should have happened, like I did when I could have been assisting all humans in this world by finding out why the hell we were here.

What's worse is that they even had the nerve to forcibly try and take Kujuvi away from me. Liam gave me his word that the matter would not arise.

Liam.

He just had no make it so much worse did he? That absolutely terrible idea that I would be a security guard for the Lions land, I never heard such a crap idea in my life. He may have had a point when he said about the hostility filling the hole crap, or whatever he said, but to even suggest that idea in the first place! What a dick.

But never let them say I am not a man of my word, I will comply with that awful idea. Liam's points did have merit admittedly.

His actions didn't even stop did they though? He just had to suggest Kujuvi should be taken away from me for a large amount of time. He was the one who said Kujuvi could stay with me in the first place! He lied and betrayed me to get the better of the situation…

Perhaps he has learned from me. I probably would have manoeuvred around them in a way so that I got what I wanted, and I guess it wouldn't hurt so much if Kujuvi stayed in Liam's home for a bit, it might even give me time to concentrate on what I want. It was just him trying to steal the cub away from me. It angered me. I- I don't know… Let them have him for those days. I don't care. The Cub is a stupid fool anyway.

Though now, again thanks to Liam, I will be the valiant defender of dry and hot wasteland. I could just say no. They wouldn't be able to stop me even if they had a thousand Lions. I've faced odds much worse than that.

I might actually go through with this, it was just too good to see the Lions and in the particular that xenophobic bitch think they seriously had a chance to beat me. It was like they had never seen a gun in their entire life but they of coarse had, Liam must have some, he arrived quite well armed when I first met him.

Still though, those few moments of hilarity did not outweigh those moments of annoyance. I think in general, it was their ignorance to the true events going on around them that pissed me off the most. Not once did they talk about why I was here in the first place nor did they try and be a little wiser by looking to the future and inquiring about the threats from other possible Humans which, seeing how crazed that Malus was, is a very probable thing but instead only showed their ignorance by mistrusting me for the sole reason that I was human. Such ignorance. Racism is what that essentially was, and I better give Liam some credit for this, ignorance was probably as plentiful as the dust particles in this land back then, everywhere, because it was most likely the case Liam was the first human they had met. How Liam lasted a year without popping a bullet into a Lion was beyond me. I hate ignorance with a vengeance.

The king was a prime example of this. Surely a king was meant to be wise, unjudgmental and caring for his land. Oh but not in this case. That red haired fool was going to give the order to attack me. He was essentially going to give the order for all of those Lions to die. So unkingly. He just had to judge me and perceive me as a threat and the big bad guy coming to steal their children and burn their land. I had no need to do that! So instead of accepting the fact that not only I had agreed to help them protect the land, which thanks to it being me, it would be the best protection and the fact Liam already knew me, making me not a total stranger to members of their pride, which all added together would show any normal, unignorant person, I was not a threat and the Lions were in fact getting the better deal out of all this, that stupid King just had to go and nearly cause a massacre of Lions. We could have even both benefited from this arrangement. They would get the protection from me, which I know is spectacularly good, and I could relax from the war and maybe get assistance in searching for clues regarding us Humans arrival here but apparently that's not enough.

I can't tell who's the bigger Moron now, the ignorant King or Liam. Probably the King. I guess I had gotten used to Liam, and to his credit he had performed well back at Malus's base. Yes, the King can claim his title of King or the Morons.

Perhaps I should just get it over with and kill him. I don't think there has ever been a time when one of my assignations went wrong or had been tracked back to me. It would be clean and quick, no one knows until its too late. I think I probably will do that actually. So what if his ignorant bunch of following fools disbands or run off. They can all die for all I care. I don't hate them but if they do suddenly all pass away it wouldn't affect me. In fact, I would have the freedom of actually investigating the world without being pestered by them.

Maybe I will later but now I should maybe get some more rest and set up camp, I was nearly back. Surprisingly, Kujuvi had yet to say anything about what had happened, and thank god he didn't, I was in no mood.

"Kujuvi run ahead. Go and find something to play with or go back to sleep. Do whatever, I don't care." It was meant as an almost rude dismissal but to the inexperienced cub it was permission to be free.

"Really. No fooling?"

"Yes. Go and do whatever, I'm not your parent." Within a split second, the cub ran back to the vehicle to have what he called fun.

I was finally alone. Perhaps I should plan ahead while I have nothing to do.

I couldn't do this however, thanks to the sudden noise originating from a nearby patch of long grass.

Had the Lions actually decided against their decision to not attack me? Had they possibly decided it would be best for them to try and eliminate me? Tying up loose ends so to speak in order to prevent me betraying them. It mattered not, if it were the Lions, they had obviously stealthily followed me to find an opportunity to ambush me. It was obvious. I had done it countless times before.

It could be another human. Unlikely considering the amount of noise coming from the grass. Only a lion wanting to jump me is the probable answer. If they really wanted me dead that would mean I had been betrayed and it would be best for me to eliminate that annoying group of lions once and for all.

Unsurprisingly, what stepped out was a Lion.

A pathetic attempt to ambush me as well, slow and loud. This lion had just doomed itself and its pride. Shame for them.

Waiting for it to make the first move in order to test my reflexes, I did not move. Yet the Lion only walked towards me like it didn't want to attack.

The lion is particular was obviously a male and an individual that was not present at the meeting. Despite being a male he did not seem much larger than the females, good for stealth but if they wanted a silent attacker surely they would have sent a smaller and more experienced female? His fur was brown, his mane jet black and across his left eye he bore a scar.

What was odder than the questionable choice of an attacker was in fact, that he didn't actually attack me. I could have just shot him there and then, but it was the lack of any claws and teeth on face that I also remained idle.

Yet this eventually bore me. If he was going to try and kill me he should just get on with it. "Well? I'm here, come and get me." The unknown lion smiled but did not move.

"Come one Scarface, attack! Show me those claws, show me your strength!"

"Oh I won't be using any physical strength. Never had so much of it admittedly" he said in professional English accent.

"Then pray tell how you hope to accomplish your mission. By talking me to death?" It was always fun engaging someone who didn't admittedly shoot you once seeing you.

"Yes, but not to death. Your far too useful to me dead" So I see. He wished to capture me. Perhaps Liam mercilessly saved me by convincing the King against killing me.

"Well then, you may attempt to capture me. After all, I'm only Human, we have no natural weapons against your oh so sharp claws."

He smiled again. " I don't want to capture you either, in fact, I have decided to only talk to you instead." Ha! Perhaps he actually, unlike the past Lions, feared firearms. How clever of him.

"I bet your King won't be happy about that. I'm not surprised though, it's only right for you to be weary of Humanities technology and yet your King still sends you, but again he is foolish enough to send a single Lion of all things to take me out".

The Lion did not reply but instead picked up a small stone and tossed it between his claws, staring with a great lack interest at the stone. "Hm, yes, he is foolish…" Yes, he is defiantly regretting this suicidal mission of his now.

"…but the King did not send me, neither did the Queen. I came alone by my own doing". Say what?

"Oh and the names not Scarface, only Scar but if I might add, maybe that name should apply to you considering yours." Mine? Of course, the weird swordsmen. Buggers slashed me across the eye.

"Is this why you came then? To compare Scars?"

The lion now known as Scar laughed a little, "Ha. No, I would never waste my time and life to do such a mundane thing. I have much more interesting things to do. A not so different situation you found yourself earlier, you obviously didn't want to be at that meeting, a Human who found himself in a strange new world would obviously not want to waste his time talking to some Lions. You want to find out your reasoning behind you being here." He wasn't at that meeting was he? How would he know otherwise? Perhaps he was hiding and watching from a distance. What's stranger though was he was attempting to flatter me almost, trying to understand my position in all of this. What did he want?

"Cut the crap please. You want something, what is it?"

In response Scar put on a face of fake shock. "Want something? I don't know how you could possibly think of that…"

"You spy on the meeting, you stalk me here and then you try to warm up to me with flattery. I'm no idiot, what do you want? You say you haven't come here on orders of the King so why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to visit the newest human to the land?" he said innocently.

"Punishable by death in fact if you don't tell me what you want. Are all lions this annoying or is it just you and that pathetic King of yours?"

"What is wrong with our great King? You surely don't mean to harm him do you?" Scar said suggestively.

"If you don't stop being such a fool I will. He has already pissed me off and it would be easier to simply kill him off. An act I will be more than happy and willing to do". A dangerous thing to say for a normal person considering how fiercely these Lions defend one and other.

"Excellent" he said slyly. He didn't care for the life of his king? This lion is not like the others.

"What? You want me to do it? Because I will!"

"Good. Save me the trouble"

"You want him dead also? Did the big bad King hurt you? Did your gracious ruler insult you?" I said mockingly. Scars face did turn into one of slight anger, promoting me to put my hand on my pistol.

"He insulted me, when he announced his Son when be next in line to the throne, He hurt me when he denied his own brother any part of his kingdom!" A jealous brother! At least I know who he is now.

"So you're here to ask me to assist in you taking the throne from him?" Suddenly Scar had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you suggested that! But, I don't want you to kill him, I have plans for that."

"What do you want then? Tell me or get out of my way!" If he wanted to usurp his brother's throne that was fine by me, I just needed to get back.

"I did not lie when I said I wanted to visit our newest Human. I just wanted to visit you so that we may become acquainted and that, if the need ever arises, you may assist me." If he wanted me to help him plot or whatever, fine, I had time now but I guess I could benefit from this as well.

"I'll help you…" Scars smile widened with this news, "…but only if you in return help me"

"And what is it that you want in return?"

"I want any news into strange happenings in the land. Any strange objects, any other Humans, anything that is suspicious." This could be the thing I needed. With extra help, I could get one step closer into the investigation of my questions and thanks to Scar, I might have that help. No one else would help me. No other Lions anyway, I saw to that during that meeting so I doubt they will trust me anytime soon.

"That's only fair. I have the numbers to help you with that but of course; it all relies on you firstly helping me." I would prefer for him to just help me and not vice versa but more hatred to me at this early time wasn't necessary. Well now I know. I help him and he helps me. This will be useful.

"Well then, if that's all, I will be on my way"

"Not so fast. We still need seal the deal"

"Fine what do I need to do?" The sooner I did this the better, despite this unexpected development and new work, this Lion still meant very little to me.

"Simply promise you shall tell no one of this conversation. I do not wish to be betrayed" I'll do it but my words will mean nothing. If he annoys me in the future or I see this deal does not really benefit me, I will betray him within an instance. I would much sooner benefit from a situation and live then keep a bit of honour and die.

"You have my word mate, no one will know. Id actually like to see that annoying king fall".

"His name is Mufasa. I may hate him but he is still my Brother and he shall be treated as such, but yes, he is annoying." I don't know why you would defend someone you're going to kill. He was going to die so who cares if he is insulted.

"He should fall as well, he's a terrible king. Ignorant and foolish even." Ignorant you say? Maybe we share the same opinion on him.

"He is short sighted, un caring for real problems."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. He had never even met me before and yet instantly didn't trust me." I said which was met with a smile from Scar.

"Exactly! He is too conservative in his ways, refusing to change when change is demanded. He cares too much for the Pride in the short term." This was all too good. I was agreeing with everything he said.

"He has also repeatedly failed when it comes to the prides security. He neglects the patrolling of our boarders, letting an untold amount of threats enter. Luckily though, these threats currently only are the odd Hyena gang, but what if a nearby pride suddenly decides their land just isn't big enough, who will defend us then? Certainly not Mufasa." Scar was speaking in a way that suggested he would be a better king, similar to the way politicians used to complain of their rivals performance back in the old world. What Scar was saying I did agree though. You should never ignore your rivals and the lives of your people must always be first else if they die, what is the point?

"The sooner he is gone the better. He doesn't trust me, and I need space and privacy in order to find out the bloody reason we are here, something that king would not give me." Scar seemed fairly interested in what I said there I think.

"As is your right. Once I am King you will have all the privacy you need, help even if you require it. It is not our place to interfere with Human business". Another quality I liked. He would respect my presence here without interfering. It would be interesting however to see if he follows through with that, most I think would be interested in Human affairs.

"You have the plan to become King then? Do I need to know it?"

" The specifics would bore you I'm afraid, but we must first deal with his son, the first in line, with that hairball out of the way and the King destined to fall, I will be again first in line to the throne and you, my friend, will reap the benefits. Providing you do your part of course." Well unless I strike lucky with any clues, I will have to.

"You need not doubt me Scar, I can assure you I am more than capable enough."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said as he began to stand on all fours, indicating he was taking his leave. I wasn't done though.

"Scar!" He stopped and turned around.

"Do you want this? Do you really want to be King?" I needed someone who was determined. Providing he was determined enough, he would have a much better chance in this plot working and then, I will have a King on my side. With A king comes the power and influence he possesses. He will be able to order search parties and patrols for him, helping me search for clues and other Humans or have knowledge of this world.

"More than anything. It is my right. I was meant to be King." Good. "I was always meant to be King, not Mufasa! I was always overlooked! Always despised! Well ill show them, I'll show them how much better a King I can be!" Perhaps he only wants to be King because his Brother was chosen over him. A possibility definitely. However jealousy is not needed. Determination to be the King is needed.

"So when you see yourself as King do you see yourself as a better King? Do you see others happy that you are on the throne?" providing he was a powerful King, he may provide himself as very manipulable. I could convince him to be my Pride of spies. No other Human would suspect a Lion, I could easily get a grip into what else was going in this world.

"Well it's hard for them to be happy when their dead. I will be a great King, those who laughed at me will see this before I end them." Only time will tell I guess. He does seem a little obsessed about it though.

"Good. Then you help me and turn a blind eye to my action if the need ever arises." Instead of peaking in interest whenever I mentioned my actions, Scar this time gazed distantly, seemingly uninterested.

"Well you will get all the help you want if you play your part well. Though that will require you to actually be present in the Pride lands and no running off. Besides, you said you would protect the Pride lands so you must be present. I may require your help often so you will need to be nearby."

"Well you may find that I will be busy. You're going to have to go some days without me"

"Not if you want the help you need. It will be a slow process usurping the King and I will need a Human of your abilities at my side" It was hard to say who was benefiting the most out of this arrangement. Perhaps he is tricking me, using my help to get rid of the king and then betraying me at the last point. If he does he will see how bullets he can absorb into his body without dying.

"As I said Scar, you have my word. I can't say I will comply with you completely, but a deal's a deal, I am at your temporary disposal."

"Very Good. But what of the other Human, Liam? He already has presented himself as quite the meddler. He may interfere." I had not thought of that. Perhaps I could convivnce him to care more of the reason he is here, or searching for him family instead of the Lions. Either way I would be able to deal with him.

"Forget about him. He won't be an issue." I said with a smile.

"For both our sakes, I hope you are right. I need this. If you deal with him also, when I am King, I will allow you to become an advisor of sorts. Advising me on aspects that would concern Humanity. I do not wish to become involved in that so with you by my side, no bad will come of it." An interesting proposal. This Scar seems to be quite the character. He actually seems to be the best individual I have met in this entire world.

"Very Wise. I fear the dangers of this world. There is much worse out there, I know it."

"You think these dangers will reach the pride lands? Mufasa will not help you with dealing with them, only I can do that." While there was a hint of concern in his voice for the unknown dangers, this was most likely another reason from him to try and convince me to help him first.

"It matters not now. All that matters now is this plot. I need it to work as well." In response scar nodded and smiled, knowing the plan was gaining speed. However though, the plan wasn't really important. Kings and thrones and Lions did not matter at all to me. I may have to spend time in their home now and hell, I may even like it, but I needed to sort this mystery out, not get involved in the bloody line of succession! Yet I would intervene in their needs if it concerns me.

"I am glad we met human. The future is much brighter now. I am excited to see where our partnership takes us but until then, I must take my leave." Well I now had a job. I had aims at least. Do well in the land of the Lions and they may help me, whoever they are, and then I can get some understanding of this world.

I did not say goodbye instead just walking back to my camp.

"Wait!" What did he want?

"I did not catch your name"

"Ryker" I replied.

"Well Ryker, I hope you are ready for change. No one expected Humans to even exist here not too long ago and now they are two, so just expect the unexpected" An odd smile followed that as he turned around and began his journey back home.

He was right. Change was coming. I wouldn't be living in a world of war anymore, no, that Ryker was gone. The little time I had spent in this world was the next door in my life opening. The war had been a test. A test for preparing me to get involved in things that shouldn't happen. These things like the world switching were unexpected, and I like Scar said, expect the unexpected. Oh I will. I wasn't going to let this world get the better of me.

I need to be strong, be uncompromising.

Be prepared…

* * *

**So Ryker has had some chats with Scar. Where will this go?**

**Those last few sentences were similar to the last chapter with Liam saying it was a test. It shows how each character will see the future.**

**Other things to mention. That hacking attempt I wrote was skipping out last chapter for those who missed it. No need to repeat it, I just needed a reason within the story to do that but it does have some meaning later on.**

**Within this chapter I tried to type Ryker various personalities rise when different situations arose. Some times they don't clash so they may be harder to find but in a way, I like that. Ill let you get your own interpretation of him. IF his past was completely detailed id say it would be more obvious when different personalities appeared and someone was trying to understand the reasoning behind it.**

**But now that Ryker has settled in a camp, as been allowed there and to visit Pride rock by Mufasa and has also met with Scar, I think the Lions life will become a little different despite the Lion King film plot still being present in some form.**

**Also that last bit with Ryker and Scar, don't be put off by it to much ( if you are), these are two clever and cunning characters and everything they say doesn't always mean the truth. Scar hates Humans in this story so why would he so easily ally with Ryker? **

**All this will have to wait im afraid, for Im going to Italy for about 12 days for a holiday with some mates. I may plan the next chapter and type them down ( im bringing my tablet with me so I may still reply to PM's and reviews) but your just going to have to wait.**

**Now ill let you go and live your lives, but before you do, would you please just type a review? Go on, the text box is just below, its so close! It would mean the world. Please?**

**But ill see you next time regardless**

**Review**


	8. Ep 2: Ch 1: The King Arrives

**And I'm back with a new chapter! (Obviously). And sorry to all those who had been waiting for this, after my holiday in Italy I found myself strangely busy and preoccupied but I managed this at the very least.**

**This chapter (and the next) we will see some new original characters which I am excited to use as time goes on. On the whole though, this chapter ( and the next again) is fairly unique in the fact that all present characters are together in one way or another, despite a lack of dialogue, thanks to a lack of character plots or progress in their story, so in the future the characters may split up in the physical way so they might be in different locations and also in terms of character development so if Liam's plot line develops far enough, he will not associating with the same things as another character. Basically, this chapter is all characters are standing on equal footing as (with the exception of the Scar/Ryker plot) everyone is present and "doing nothing". This probably sounds confusing but there will be clarity soon enough.**

**Mostly though, this chapter will hopefully allow some interesting story later on so read on!**

* * *

_Episode 2_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"_No one trusts you. There is fear in the air. There is too much change, and with change comes uncertainty. How is anyone to know what dangers they may face in the future if their lives are changed? We all fear the unknown and you are definitely the unknown in these lands." – _Mufasa to Liam, shortly after his arrival to the Pride lands.

* * *

Simba and Mufasa had left a barely an hour ago at the crack of dawn.

Even for one such as Simba, this was an early start. On a normal day, several Lionesses would wake up before the rest of the pride in order to scout the Pride Lands to ensure there were no severe threats around that could harm those who could not defend themselves. Today however, that rule did not apply thanks again, to Simba. Not only had he been the one responsible for putting that rule into action from his recklessness, he was now the one that rendered the rule useless for today.

It was because of this that the only one awake was Liam. Once Simba had rushed into the den to wake Mufasa, Liam saw no point trying to get back to sleep. Yet Liam knew he could have just shut his eyes for a few minutes and he would have drifted off to a deep sleep. Throughout the night, Liam had trouble sleeping and this time, not thanks to his dreams. The majority of his time was taken up with endless thinking about the previous few days, particularly of Ryker and what they had got up to together. All of the past year he had been wondering if he was the only one of his kind in the entire land and then not only another Human randomly appears, they both found an a whole group of them with advanced technology as common as grass in the savannah. Yet they were all destroyed by the nuclear explosion. _Was this the biggest mistake I've made? _They might have well been the only other Humans on the entire planet for all he knew and now they were all dead. They could have helped Liam get back home. But that ultimately would mean not only abandoning his new family of Lions, it would also mean abandoning any possibility of finding his parents here. And yet, even with the discovery of other Humans, he was still no closer to finding them.

As time went on, Liam's thoughts turned to more recent events, specifically what would happen now that Ryker was part of his life. Who really was he? What does he really want? Would this supposed traumatic past influence him to cause harm? All of these questions Liam desperately wanted to know. He knew _nothing_ of him really, save for his name and parts of his past, which he could have easily just made up. Making things even more complicated was the one time he had tried to keep things as normal and peaceful as possible in the form of last night's negotiations, ended up in a complete mess and more added uncertainty. The fact was, Ryker worried Liam. A lot. He had no transparency to his thoughts and motives so his next actions were a complete unknown, and his personality was one of anger and carelessness. He had said last night that he would not care less if the entire Land he was now a part of was caused pain if it meant getting what he wanted. All signs of danger to Liam. Perhaps it was a mistake even getting to know him. Yet despite this all, he had still saved him from the Hyenas and he had yet to try at least, to kill him despite getting angry multiple times. He had also cooperated when Liam decided to put his foot down on the matter of the previous night and calm matters down. It was entirely possible that all Ryker needed was some order and a life where he could relax and not worry of the bigger things in life. There would be no danger really. Even though Liam still did not understand why he was even here and was extremely confused on all things related to his family's disappearance and the other Humans he had met, throughout the entirety of the previous year, and decades gone by according to the Lions, nothing out of the ordinary had happened and nothing had dramatic had happened to the pride. Ryker would just have to learn to settle down like Liam had done and just forget everything else and focus and those who he will now live besides. Ryker may still be a total mystery to Liam but if he abided to this new lifestyle, he could actually have a peaceful life providing he didn't let his ambitions get the better of him. Liam had done this, and excluding the last few chaotic days, he was happy and living a peaceful life, one without worries and burdens. He had learned to let go of all that a while ago, even learning to give up trying to find his family. Though deep down, Liam knew the urge to actually do something to try and find them would never disappear. It would forever haunt him, and the nightmares would persist and that, he knew, would be the greatest failure for the rest of his life.

He let his mind wonder and allowed himself to keep asking himself questions relating to the prides safety and the best conclusion he could get was he would simply have to be careful. But by now the rest of the pride was gradually waking up and beginning to do whatever they did once they had awoken. From a few Lionesses going on a morning hunt, to mothers taking their cubs to the watering hole, the whole pride simply performed their everyday actions normally. Not Liam though. Because Mufasa had gone with Simba, the pride was temporarily without a leader. Sarabi being queen did take up some extra duties while the King was way but they only took the form of solving any upstanding disputes or just generally checking if everyone was ok. It was Liam who had to take up the hard work. Yet, it wasn't hard in the way that most would understand, there was no prolonged walking throughout the pride lands, nor was there any physical tasks to perform. This hard works was responsibility. Not that Liam was ungrateful for this job, in fact, he was honoured for Mufasa to choose him personally to take up his job while he wasn't present. Liam, throughout the year, had worked tirelessly to not only be accepted and respected by the Pride, but to be seen as one of them and a figure that anyone could come and talk to or rely on. But it was the very fact that today, the prides responsibility lied with him. Today, with the potential threat known as Ryker was visiting. Liam would now be responsible for maintaining the delicate peace that currently existed between the two species and to ensure when Mufasa returned, that half of his pride wasn't riddled with bullet holes.

Though it was entirely possible that Ryker would not even visit at all. Liam knew Ryker couldn't care less for the pride, hence his reckless and carless actions last night. But somewhere at the back of Liam's mind, he knew Ryker would come, there were no use making enemies out of those who he would probably never need to interact with in the future. Ryker wasn't so stupid that he would create something else to worry about for no real reason when he could simply just walk over here occasionally to maintain relationships. And Liam still worried about it. He was worried that a member of his own species, and a member he partially knew, would create pain and misery for his new family. But what was most worrying was that Liam could find no Lion that was worried in the slightest. Undoubtedly there would be talk of it, Cubs asking their mothers about another Human or Lionesses gossiping of last night, Liam had heard Sarabi tell all the Lionesses what would be happening today so most of the Pride knew it was happening, yet no one seemed to be anxious of his arrival. No one apart from Liam.

Perhaps it was the possibility of a Lion provoking Ryker into anger, due to a lack of knowledge on this Human, or maybe it was Liam's own knowledge that Ryker was unknown to him and still created the possibility of danger, he had detonated a nuclear bomb, what was more dangerous than that? Whatever it was, Liam needed to talk with the Queen. If he was going to be nervous of the visit, at least he could share his worries with someone that could allow the Pride to understand Liam's point of view on Ryker.

Walking over to where Sarabi lay on the slopes of Pride rock, Liam prepared himself to tell her what the worst could happen.

"Hello Liam" Sarabi said in her consistently kind and loving voice. "I didn't see you this morning".

"I had to wake up early; King Mufasa had instructed me to fulfil some of his duties while he was with Simba".

In return, Sarabi gave a little laugh and a smile. "Liam, I've told you this before, you don't need to call him 'King Mufasa' all of the time. Your practically part of our family. It's simply Mufasa ". It was true, she had told Liam of this many times before, but Liam could never bring himself to do so. Mufasa had allowed Liam to join his Pride and his family despite Liam not even being of the same species so Liam decided it would be right to at least treat Mufasa with some respect in return. But that wasn't the reason he was here he remembered, to discuss this again.

"That may be so, but I am here to speak on more important matters".

"Is it the other Human?" In truth, Liam had not expected the conversation to move to this so quickly. He had expected the thought would not be in Sarabi's mind.

"Yes. How did you-"

"You have been worrying about it since you returned last night." She said as she cut Liam off. "Now I am may not be Human but I am surely not stupid. I can tell you were worrying about something ever since you walked back into the den last night."

If she knew Liam was worrying then why hadn't she said something to him earlier?

"With good reason Sarabi, I think the Pride doesn't really fully understand the situation."

"They understand Liam. I have told them. Besides, most of them were present when you first arrived, and back then no one had ever seen a Human yet they handled it quite well in my opinion." Liam shook his head. Despite the fact she was an adored Queen and of all her other amazing qualities, she, along with Mufasa, seemed a little ignorant when it came to Humans. On the most part, Liam understood. They didn't know of the Human race in general. They dint know what cruelty and selfishness his species could produce. The King and Queen did not know this, so they had no reason to really fear them. Yes they were initially cautious of Liam when he first arrived, they had never seen a Human before, and it gave the perfect reason to be cautious. But now, in part thanks to Liam and his urge to create trust between the two species, most lions did not see Humanity as a threat. And now, to Sarabi, today despite it being one out of the ordinary was just one in when another Human arrived. To her, Humans were just another species and apart from the old stories of the strange two legged apes that hunt Lions they were told as cubs, which thanks to reaching adulthood and not believing a child's story as all adults do, there was nothing to worry about.

"With all due respect Sarabi, they don't understand. This Human is different, dangerous."

"Oh he can't be that dangerous. Mufasa told me that he was different to you. Short tempered in fact, But everyone is unique."

_Did he also mention that he would put a bullet into Gasira because she got angry because Ryker had threatened to take her children?_ Liam suspected not.

"He is! Trust me when I say this, he would do things that any of us could not possibly want to and will do in our wildest dreams. He may be Human but I promise you this, he is nothing like me" He just needed to convince Sarabi to take some caution later.

"How long have you known him?" Sarabi questioned.

"What?" was Liam's reply.

"How long have you known this Human?" It wasn't that long. A few days maybe. Perhaps more but he had been forcibly put to sleep in a cell for a few probably so he wasn't so sure.

"A couple of day's perhaps" Liam said.

"Then maybe you are wrong in your judgement. I trust you Liam, you are one of us, but I think you are worrying about nothing. You don't really know him do you?" This was not the response Liam was hoping for.

"No but I-" He was again cut off.

"No, you don't. A few days are not enough for anyone to know someone. So you are judging him. He may seem a little rough on the outside but on the inside he may not be so. Perhaps he has had a traumatic past and is a little annoyed at it" Ryker did have a bad past, that much Liam believed. Ryker seemed too sensitive on the matter for it to be a lie. But it was because of this that Ryker acted the way he did. If his war was as bad as he made it out to be, it would undoubtedly influence his actions.

"But he's different! I can feel it. He is going to be trouble" Liam said desperately.

"Different or the same, he probably won't be as bad as you say he is."

Liam sighed. If Ryker wasn't going to be taken seriously Liam extra bad things would come out of it. Sarabi had a kind heart, but she could not see the danger approaching.

"Liam" she said softly, "I know you're agitated." _With good reason_. If precaution of any kind wasn't taken prior to Ryker's arrival, who knows if someone may accidently cause a fight. Whatever the reason behind it, if there was indeed a fight, it would not be one the pride would win, not with the weapons Ryker had. And currently, this was increasingly the way it looked to be. Failure again for Liam. Before it even started Liam would have failed the pride and himself once again.

"Liam, I understand"

"How could you?" he said out of annoyance. Not his greatest response admittedly. To a queen that would probably seem quite rude but not even she was taking this possible threat seriously.

Sarabi did not seem insulted though. "I understand because this exact thing happened when you arrived as well. There were many who wanted Mufasa to actually send out a party to ambush you the first time you were alone." Liam was taken back. Part of the pride actually wanted him dead? He knew he was mistrusted but plotting his murder?

"The rest wanted a constant watch on you at all times. There was worry everywhere I looked. They thought you would betray Mufasa trust of you at the first chance you could. But you haven't. You have actually done the opposite. You have proved yourself as a valuable member of our pride."

"But this time I have met the Human. I know him to be volatile" Liam said in protest.

"And back then it was thought a fact that Humans were evil monsters and look how we were wrong" She had a point. Maybe it was just natural to fear this. Liam had lost one family and was worrying he may lose another. Perhaps it was Sarabi whose senses were clear.

"I know but… I just want to be sure" Liam said with sadness in his voice.

"I understand your worry Liam. You have always proved yourself as a wonderful protector and you are still doing a wonderful job"

"But?" Liam said.

Sarabi smiled "But, I still think you are over worrying it. Compared to a year ago when everyone believed Humans were monsters to now, when there is a Human who seems a little bitter, it is not an issue we should let ourselves be consumed by."

Sighing, Liam conceded. He just had to hope nothing would go wrong.

"Perhaps you are right Sarabi. But is there truly nothing we can do?"

"I will inform the Lionesses to choose their words carefully when this Human arrives. I don't believe he will be the danger you make him out to be, but I don't want any disrespect said to anyone when he does. "

"I hope that will be enough" Liam said walking away. He may have agreed with Sarabi in the end but that did not mean he would want to be there any longer. He needed to think alone for a bit and prepare for later.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Liam decided he should investigate the lack of noise and general activity around him. He had been sitting at the top of Pride Rock essentially daydreaming. While it was high enough that most voices were out of range for him, he could still normally see activity or hear noises when a group of Lions came together and produced enough of it. Though currently, from his current position, he could see no Lion, he could hear no noise with the exception of the birds so he got up, walked to the edge of the Peak, and tried to look for anyone.

It was only then when he saw the reasoning of the lack of noise. From looking directly down he could see a large majority of the pride at the base of pride rock scattered around. They didn't seem to be moving much and in fact were looking in a single direction and it was then when Liam also looked in that direction, he also saw. In the not too far distance, was a two legged figure and a smaller four legged one walking besides it moving in the direction of Pride rock. Liam knew it was Ryker and the cub Kujuvi. In truth, Liam had not known the exact time he would be arriving but this felt unexpected and sudden which led to Liam rushing down the slopes of Pride rock in order to greet Ryker so no others should have to, this was safer he felt.

Liam reached the group before Ryker did and then he saw the staring eyes of the Lions and the immense curiosity on their faces. He did wonder what they were thinking and what actually he should be thinking. He wondered if he should be thinking of any safety precautions should the need arise or what he could say but as Ryker slowly approached them, his mind narrowed and focused on the only other member of his race.

Liam positioned himself almost automatically at the front of the group. He now truly felt like the emissary of a country meeting his counterpart of a country where the next few words could make or break the relationship between the two.

Regarding Ryker himself, he was still clad in the same battle armour he had been wearing ever since Liam first met him. Liam spied a holstered pistol on his right thigh and a knife on his hip. On his back was a long object wrapped in dark sheets that stretched from the top of his head right down into by his thighs, in terms of its length. _ That strange rifle of his?_ Providing Liam was correct, which he suspected he was, this was not the best of signs. Not only had he brought a gun in the form of his pistol, he had also brought along that strange rifle of his which Liam could guess was not good news for anyone on the receiving end. Either Ryker planned for violence or he had actually been as cautious as Liam had been and brought it along if the need to defend himself arose. Liam hoped on the latter.

Also, Liam did notice a strange device on his left wrist. On it, there seemed to be some personal modification with a scarily sharp and glistening blade attached within. It would seem Ryker seriously wanted to flash off his weapons. That or he wanted to intimidate the group and to show he was not indeed defenceless. Apart from that though, that was the extent of the differences. Liam swore he could even remember the same bit of dirt and blood trickle on his face. It would seem that Ryker had not taken the time to focus on his appearance and focused on other things instead.

Or he could have just slept._ Not everyone stays up all night worrying Liam._

Yet Liam on the other hand and fully washed and changed into a dark green T-shirt and black shorts. His short hair did not need any modifications unlike Ryker, whose dark brown and messy thick hair seemed to be full of sand and dirt.

Liam then moved his eyes to focus on the little Lion beside him known as Kujuvi. He seemed the same as well. His brown fur did not have the inclusion of cuts and dirt though. The cub also did not betray his fear and nervousness Liam had seen the last time he was with him and in fact, looked to be quite jolly.

By now, Ryker and Kujuvi had stopped about a metre away from Liam and about three from the Lions.

"Hello again Liam" said Ryker. His voice thankfully was not one of anger. Though Ryker had said things before that did not betray his current emotions. "You've expected me. This is quite the welcoming party" he said as the viewed the group behind Liam. He did seem a little surprised though.

"You agreed into doing this and knew this was happening" Liam replied with a bit of agitation in his own voice. He wondered if Ryker had put this meeting off until the last minute.

"I did" he said plainly. It didn't seem like an answer like one that someone would say if they suddenly remembered something though. Liam wondered why he even said anything in the first place.

Ryker approached a few steps, all the time looking at the Lions who said nothing in response. Liam swallowed, nervous of what might happen. He quickly gave multiple looks between Ryker and the group, ensuring nothing bad was happening.

"There is no need to crap yourself Liam. I have only just arrived and am simply viewing my new… neighbours, nothing more. You surely haven't been up all night worrying about a situation as minor as this, have you?" He said with a devilish smile aimed directly at Liam. The main question was how he really knew. Did Liam really look so scared?

Liam tried to say something but his embarrassment stopped him in doing so which Ryker took as his cue to speak instead.

"Greetings my new friends." He said towards the Lions. "As you can see I am indeed a Human. You may know me as the right honourable, noble and great Ryker. Or Ryker for short" It was obvious the Lions knew this was a joke and seemed not unimpressed from his lack of professionalism, but even more curious. "I will be your new member of the land and I have come to establish a new formed relationship by offering you a sacrifice. This cub here" All eyes turned on Kujuvi who seemed to have tripled the amount of surprise and shock everyone else had. Just like that, his eyes watered he lowered himself to the floor. The next thing that a horrified Liam heard was Ryker's laughter.

"A joke Ku, a joke!" A sigh of relief flew through the Lions and Liam. Liam did not know what to say, but as Ryker's laughter died down, a lone Lioness emerged from the group. Gasira.

"You think that was funny Human? Scaring a cub into thinking he will be killed?" she said with less of the anger of last night but equal the amount of bitterness.

"Calm down Kitty, Kujuvi knew it was a joke, didn't you mate?" he said as he turned his head towards the cub. Kujuvi seemed stunned at first but allowed himself a small nod. Liam knew this again, was forced. Trying to stay in Ryker's good books.

"See?" said Ryker as he returned to Gasira and entered a deep stare which Gasira returned.

_Not this again!_

Deciding it would be best to interfere as soon as possible, Liam moved forwards. "I'm sure it was indeed a joke Gasira. We can keep things civil"

"Thank you Liam. Thank you for being the sensible one here. I do hate the negativity we our currently experiencing here" Ryker said with another smile and looked at Gasira who produced a long and deep snarl.

"Why don't we introduce you to the Pride, Ryker? Allow young Kujuvi to go and play with some of the cubs? If that's ok with their Mothers of course" Looking towards the Lionesses he spotted nods of confirmation. Not that he expected any different. It was Ryker who the Lions were unsure on.

"A brilliant idea Liam! I would be honoured to meet your friends!" said Ryker with an unusual enthusiasm. An extreme contrast to last night. He then looked at Kujuvi and gave a quick nod which resulted in a massive grin and wide eyes on the cubs face. Kujuvi then ran off as soon as he saw some cubs playing in the distance.

As he ran off both Humans and many other Lions eyes tracked him in silence almost so that no one would have to talk.

The silence was successfully broken when Ryker turned to Liam. "Well then. I think I would like to see your Queen first. Respect to the current leader is in order"

This brought Liam to the fact that he could not see Sarabi in the group. He suspected she was still in the same location as earlier, on the rocky slopes of the east side of Pride Rock, lying in the sun.

"Shall we?" Inquired Ryker, looking at Liam.

"Yeah, sure!" he replied trying to act as casual as possible.

Both humans began to make their way through the group of Lions, whose eyes were fixed on Ryker no matter where he was. In return, Ryker smiled whenever he walked past a Lion but no received no smile in return, only curious stares. It was odd that Ryker was being fairly polite at least but this again fit his personality perfectly, unpredictable.

* * *

The short journey to meet Sarabi should have been a quick one. Despite being on the opposite side of pride rock, the actual distance was quite short. It could have been done in just a few minutes were it not for Ryker. Almost every step of the way one of the prides lions approached to see the new human and strangely, Ryker decided it would be best to have a short chat with them. The conversations were nothing out of the ordinary and usually took the form of a question and answer session asked by the Lions. Such questions were simple ones such as, what is your name? How old are you? Where have you come from? Ryker answered them each time.

It wasn't until Liam had urged Ryker to make a move on that some progress was made and instead of continuing to be so talkative, Ryker just went silent. Perhaps now was the time to get some confirmations from Ryker so that Liam's concerns other the prides safety could be put to rest.

"Before we see the Queen, Ryker, I want to say something" Liam said as he slowed his pace and looked around to ensure no one was within hearing distance.

"Go ahead. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. After all, that's all you you've been doing since I arrived. Being afraid." Liam didn't like that. Was Ryker mocking him? Did he just see Liam fearing his presence? If he did, Ryker seriously was out of touch.

"Afraid?" Liam said as he stopped in his tracks which in turn, stopped Ryker.

"Yes, afraid. Do I really look so frightening?" he said quite jokingly.

"What are you on about? Of course you don't look frightening" Liam replied defensibly.

"Then man up! Stop being such winey coward!" Ryker said accusingly as he restarted walking.

For a short moment Liam just stood there in disbelief. He was hoping for a proper conversation about the delicate situation they were now in and not whatever that was.

"Hang on, I haven't finished!" Liam shouted as Ryker stopped and turned around. "First of all, I'm not 'afraid'. Of course I'm not frightened of you. Besides, there are many other ways to scare people besides a physical presence"

A small but saddening smile appeared on Ryker's face as he listened to Liam, "Oh believe me I know…" He paused and seemed to go into deep thought, and then the smile changed back into his signature, much larger one. "…But you just said there are other ways of scaring people. Are you suggesting that I do scare you?" Liam grinded his teeth in annoyance. He could already see where this conversation was heading. Ryker obviously didn't want to be part of it so he would try and find any ways to mock him instead of being serious about the situation. "This has nothing to do about scaring me Ryker"

"Are you sure? Seems to me you haven't yet stated what 'it's about'. Seems to me that you've been scared stiff of me since I got hear so forgive me for believing it's not something else."

Annoyed, Liam decided it would be best to go straight for the point. "So you think I'm scared of you huh? Well haven't you taken a moment off to think why? You nearly killed someone last night, someone who I have lived by throughout this past year. And now you arrive today like nothing has happened but armed to the teeth. So you will forgive _me_ for not believing you have pure intentions! Yeah, I'm nervous. Nervous of what you want and what you're going to do!" Now Liam felt like the conversation was back on track, for now at least.

"Hm" Ryker said, "You're worried I might still be resentful from last night I see. A wise move I'll give you that. I should be resentful really. That agonising meet up you failed to plan at all did actually make me want to lash out a bit, and for good reason."

_For good reason? _

"What? We did nothing wrong!" Liam said in defence.

"Of course you did. You clearly told me that the matter of Kujuvi would not be brought up and yet you still conspired against me to try and take him from me. Then you had to try and get me to work for some Lion king and play body guard!" Ryker said smiling yet through gritted teeth.

His points may be valid; Liam had not informed him that they may be brought up. But they weren't bad really. Both things were for the greater good. Kujuvi could have a normal life with his kind while still seeing Ryker, and the Pride could sleep safely in the fact that another human was defending them in a strange and dangerous world.

"Yet you agreed to both of them. That surely must mean you saw something in it".

"To be quite honest mate, the reason I did it was because of you" he said with limited effort but smiling all the way.

_Me?_

"I did it because of what you said. Of course I wouldn't want to make unnecessary enemies. Why would I want to create another problem from those I really couldn't give two shits about?" The words were bitter and cruel, but his face remained the same. Yet despite his apparent friendly face, he still saddened Liam. There was something about the first and possibly only human he will ever meet again in this world saying his new family didn't matter that crushed him.

But this still did not clear the issues Liam was facing. He had been worried about the prides safety. Whether or not Ryker cared about them made little difference. He could still harm them, and now he might do it with no care in the world.

"So… you won't cause any trouble" Liam said slowly.

"Any trouble?" Ryker repeated curiously. "Ah, so that is why you have been so cowardly, hah!" Despite his harsh choice of words, Liam felt some relief the conversation had reached this pivotal point and Liam was going to get some decent answers now.

"Of course! Are you so stupid that you'd think I was scared something some trivial? These are my people, and here you are armed to the teeth. And against a Lion, of course I'm scared! Scared for them!" Liam felt good letting his fears free. For what good it did. Ryker was laughing. A lot.

"Stop that!" He did not.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" he received no answer. His laughter continued. It needed to stop not only for this serious conversation to continue, but also because there was something quite sinister about his laughter. Something about it made Liam think of how dangerous it made Ryker seem. Being totally ignorant to this made Liam feel so clueless and it made Ryker look so in charge like he held all the answers. A valid and true point this time.

"Seriously, what is your problem Ryker?"

The laughter slowed to a stop leaving only that smile. "My problem?"

"Yes, yours!" Liam said, once again annoyed.

"You don't even know why I was laughing" Ryker said with wide eyes.

"Wonder why? Liam replied quickly.

Ryker snorted, "I don't wonder. I know why I was laughing" he said with a little laugh, "Would you like to know why?" Was this a game? Was Ryker so bored of this important talk that he resorted to a stupid guessing game?

"Um, yeah!" Liam said sarcastically.

"I was laughing, because you made me." Again with the lack of specifics.

"Then tell me what I did that was so funny. Just tell me, and cut the crap Ryker."

"Well, I knew you were simple and ignorant, but I never could have guessed that you were this so." Simple. Ignorant. Why would he say that?

Liam was just about to speak until Ryker held up a hand. "Hang on, let me finish." He dropped his hand back down his side and paused for a moment, as if he had forgotten what to say. "So… what you're trying to say is you went through all this, for nothing".

"Huh?" Now he was just being confusing.

"Being frightened for you and your friends, for nothing." He confirmed. "You have been so ignorant to anything outside your 'new family' that you failed to see there are other bigger things of a much higher interest." Liam knew what he meant. He was criticising Liam for being worried for the prides safety. He thought it was meaningless.

"Are you seriously trying to say I was wrong for worrying about your arrival here? Are you really suggesting it was a bad decision?" Liam said in confusion staring into Ryker's dark eyes.

"Wrong? No. Just as I said, simple and ignorant. If you're going to worry about anything it shouldn't be something as small as this."

"Small? Well I don't know about you, but I care for my friends and threatening them and then arriving like you want blood money because you received resistance _is_ worrying". Now Liam felt he was going in circles.

With the same smile, Ryker sighed. "Again I'll tell you; these Lions mean nothing to me. That is simply why you shouldn't be worried. Why I would take the time and effort out to hunt some big cat because they don't like me is beyond me." But it still didn't confirm or not that Ryker would be trouble.

"But still-"Ryker apparently hadn't finished.

"And how you could call that cat a friend is also beyond me…" he seemed like he was just talking to himself now.

"Ryker…."

"….Stupid bitch!" he said bitterly, obviously referring to Gasira.

"Ryker!" Liam said loudly as Ryker snapped out of his daydream and looked at Liam. "This is exactly the reason why I was worried. Because I do care for these Lions, strange to you I know, I fear what you might do preciously because of that" Liam said referring to Ryker's previous words. "And also because of last night. You were very…well, mysterious. No one could tell if you wanted to just laugh and joke or laugh and then shoot someone in the face. The situation last night was very tense and with you practically threatening everyone you see. I fear the trouble that may arise from it." Liam just hoped this would finally make him understand. He had wanted to talk to Ryker and allow him to understand Liam's worries all day and now, he just wanted it to end.

"Look, I'll simplify it so that an idiot such as you can understand." Despite the obvious insult, Liam was curious into what Ryker wanted to say. "You say now you were worried because of what happened last night, but now I say this are why you are ignorant and hence, why I laughed. Firstly, what happened last night was, while annoying to me, nothing to get worked up about. The reasoning behind this goes back to what I've been saying, _I don't care for your Lion friends_. I have not come to take revenge on them for I don't care. And this is why you are ignorant. Are you so blind to see that I wouldn't take the effort to harm a Lion, there are much more important things in this world. I can take an insult and even an attempted fight, so don't worrying about wanting blood. And this is why you are ignorant Liam, because you fail to see anything beyond your minor concerns for this bunch of Lions. Understand?" He said with another smile.

It made sense. He thought. This whole conversation had been a bit messy. Why couldn't he have just said he had no intention of violence in the first place? There was no need to call him ignorant.

"Well, can you at least understand why I was worried? These are my friends, and I don't know you well so I was a little unsure."

"Whatever. We are two different types of people you and I. One is a strong and wise and the other is a constantly concerned little boy." Liam frowned. "I'm just having a laugh mate! Yeah I understand your worries. Unnecessary, but understandable."

"So does that mean you aren't going to cause any harm to these Lions" Liam said tensely.

"You have my word. No harm will come to your 'friends', I have much more interesting things to do. And besides, while we are the only Humans here, I would like to remain and a basic level of understanding."

Finally! This pleased Liam greatly. While Ryker was still a mystery, Liam believed him. If he said that he wouldn't harm anyone because he wanted to make friends, Liam would have called it a lie. It just wasn't him. But saying he wouldn't harm anyone because he didn't care, well, that was much more like him.

"Thanks Ryker" Liam said as he extended his hand so a formal agreement could be made, "This means a lot" Now it was Liam's turn to smile. Ryker shook Liam's hand with a firm grasp, which Liam also returned. He may not be a veteran of war, but he could firmly say he was still strong.

"Yeah well, you are still a little boy." Ryker said grumbly.

"Whatever keeps the peace. I have found you to be a trigger happy, arrogant and insane creep" Liam said in friendly banter.

Surprisingly, in return, instead of a smack in the face, Ryker generally laughed in happiness. "Whatever man, whatever."

"Yeah whatever….shall we continue?" suggested Liam.

"Sure" Ryker replied, as they both started moving again, "Just let's get this done with. I'm not that bothered about this Queen and I bet she is the same regarding me."

_Well I have some good news for you Ryker!_

"Actually, she's not. She doesn't even think you're a threat." Liam said remembering Sarabi's lack of fear for her pride.

"Wait, so you telling me not even the Queen were worried about me? Only you?"

Liam reluctantly nodded.

"Oh my god..." Ryker said under his breath. Liam understood. He probably thought that everyone was worrying for nothing and not just Liam panicking alone.

"Probably because she hadn't yet met those other Humans. Maybe then she would understand our race isn't so kind" Liam inputted, remembering the fight in the underground complex. It was only because of his extensive military training that he was talking about it now.

"Then let her keep thinking that. Best not to tell her what happened to us, just say you got lost and found me or something" Liam agreed mentally. Telling Sarabi that a whole base of a strange military lived in a proximity to them would just cause unnecessary worry. Luckily Ryker did nuke them then. But Liam wanted to know why Ryker didn't want to tell her either.

"Why not?"

"Why not?!" Ryker loudly said in disbelief. Liam didn't understand this outburst. And it was only when Ryker seem to remember something and try to act like he hadn't said anything that Liam grew suspicious.

Liam waited a few moments to see if Ryker would speak up about what had just happened, but he left Liam disappointed which prompted him into action. "Ryker? Is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen back at that base?"

True to Ryker unpredictable nature, he did not try and deviate to another subject, he came out with the reason there and then. " Well yes, but not a word of it will be spoken of to anyone else. This is between us two understood?" Liam nodded. "Okay, well basically, when we were back there, I was taken from my cell to the guy that was in charge" Ryker had spoken to the leader of the other humans? Then why hadn't he told him? "Look, I didn't tell you because I thought it was unnecessary since we nuked his ass"

Liam didn't understand. "Why. What was said?"

Ryker sighed. "Long story short, This Human who was named 'General Malus,' was a complete and total madman. He had visions of him killing all life in this land and mining it up. What's worse though were the reasons he was doing it. He wanted to create some pure human race." This was all going too quickly for Liam. He had thought he had just been captured by some lost though albeit aggressive Humans and not some guy who was wanting World War two all over again.

"So why did he want to destroy the land" Liam asked, already consumed by Ryker's tale.

"This is why he was a madman. There was no proper reason apart from his strange obsessions" Ryker said.

"Which are?" Liam inquired.

" He thought because of all of these strange happenings with us being in this world and all, that he could experiment and eventually learn how to create a Human with his desired qualities by understanding the happenings that affected us" This both caused Liam to agree with Ryker perception of this man but also interested him.

"So what? He was trying to understand why all of this was happening?" said Liam.

"Have you not been listening? He thought he could create some pure Human by experimenting on things by using knowledge of the unknown. He didn't care about going back from where he came from, he just wanted to populate the Earth with some pure human bullshit." One point interested Liam above all though.

"Experimenting on what?" Liam did have horrible idea what.

"What do you think? What is common in these parts? What would interest a Human who had been teleported to this world?"

"Something that can talk" Liam said in realisation. He hadn't even seen this 'experimenting' but it already made him sick. He had seen testing chambers and signs for that type of stuff while he had been fighting but he hadn't given a thought to what it could be. And that is why little Kujuvi had been in that cell so frightened. He must have been experimented on the poor thing!

"The monster…." Liam said to himself.

"I thought that wouldn't go down well with you and that's why I didn't tell you. It was bad. Whatever you're imagining, it was worse. I've seen my fair share of cruelty but something so pointless as that, I don't know….." Ryker said in a saddened voice.

His friends. His new Family. Any of them could have eventually been taken. The thought of any of them being subject to such cruelty made him want to be sick, and he hadn't seen any of it. If Ryker was right and it was much worse than he thought….

No. he didn't want to think about it.

"Thank god you nuked those bastards." Liam said with a new found anger.

"You and me both. I'll tell you more another time, it's done now. It's in the past. Though you will understand now why I said you were ignorant. There are more important things out there then a small pride of Lions." Liam did understand now, Though if he agreed on not with him was still up for questioning.

If he hadn't gone out to that morning he found Ryker, then neither of them would have been captured by the humans and no nuke would have been detonated and that would mean they would still be active. In time they would come for Pride Rock.

Thanks to Ryker though, they would not. But Liam could not but help then feel some sort of failure. If he still did find himself in that base but without Ryker, would he have detonated that nuke? Probably not. And even if he had escaped, they would track him back here and to find more experiment subjects.

He had failed. Again.

"Liam? Wake up!" Ryker said brining Liam out of those horrible thoughts. "Are we nearly there?"

"…yeah, just over there" he pointed into the distance and allowing himself to stop thinking of what could have happened.

By now both Liam and Ryker were at the bottom of the slop that Liam knew Sarabi was on. But they did not carry on. Sarabi was an acting Queen and the sole representative of this Kingdom today so Liam would need to inform Ryker on certain procedures and rules he must agree to do. Even for Ryker, they weren't so bad.

Don't be rude to her majesty.

Respect her orders.

There were a few, but Ryker still reluctantly agreed on them. But there was also one more that Liam decided he should agree to. His own.

"Also Ryker, it would be best that you kept the circumstances of our arrival to a minimum" Liam said to Ryker's unconcerned face.

"We've said this already. She will not know of that time we spent with our other Human friends"

The thoughts returned. Liam had released a whole cell block of Lions back there, but he didn't understand why they were even there in the first place….

But that was only one of the points that he didn't want said. "There is that yes, but there is something else"

"And what is that?" Ryker said with a little laugh.

"Our pasts. To the Pride we are just some lost Humans. I had told them of the unknown circumstance that sent us here but that is the limit of it. To them, we are not special really so that way, no crazy ideas will get in their heads that could make them want to find out more about our species. Saves them doing anything stupid."

Ryker said nothing but silently agreed.

Liam smiled and put of hand on Ryker's shoulder in a small celebration that this whole endeavour may not be so bad after all, "So let's not make up any crazy stories about that supposed war!" Liam said laughing.

But In total contrast to the result he was expecting, Ryker shook Liam's hand off his shoulder with one quick move.

"The war was not a story. It happened, and I won't have you insulting the years I spent fighting in it" Ryker said as his smile was completely wiped off and replaced with a totally emotionless one.

"You doubt my past again, and you will wish you hadn't, ok?" he said as his dark eyes pierced into Liam.

Liam raised his hands in defence. He hadn't meant anything bad from it. He meant it only as a joke. "Alright! Alright. I won't say it again!" For a moment, Ryker just continued to stare at Liam until, from what it sounded like, he made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. From then, he turned around and continued to where Sarabi was.

This was one of the reasons Liam remembered that made Ryker such a mysterious danger. He had just gotten angry at a little joke, so if someone else, who didn't know him, were to do the same, what would happen?

"Ryker! Wait a minute!" Liam shouted as he ran to catch up to him in hope he wasn't in a bad mood when it came to talking to the Queen. "I just want to make sure that-"it was too late. When Liam finally caught up to him, he was directly facing Sarabi and a trio of Lionesses, who was doing the exact same.

"Ah Liam! I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive. Who is this?" she said as she stared at Ryker.

"My queen this is-"

"Ryker Stitem. I'm the other human that Liam had probably mentioned" he said with a glance at Liam who in turn couldn't decide whether or not that was one of annoyance, from Liam's previous comment, or just acknowledgement.

"Well it is nice to see you Ryker and I am happy to welcome another Human into our Pride" she said with a loving smile. But Ryker did not return it, in fact, he look eager to say something. Something that, judging his serious face, was not likely good.

"Well I have something to say regarding my arrival here. I am… what the hell?"

Liam saw the small stone fall from the top of the large rock Ryker was standing just besides, and then fall on his head.

"There's someone up there" said Ryker as he fixed his eyes to the top of the large rock. He visibly prepared his body for what he thought was probably a trap or a spy attempt gone wrong. Though unlikely, Liam did not know what was up there.

With a sigh, Sarabi rose from up sitting position and spoke up. "I thought I told you lot to keep away from here"

And then, only just showing itself by peaking over the ledge of the rock, appeared a small golden furred head.

"Sorry your majesty. We just wanted to see the new human" said the golden cub that seemed on the brink of tears.

"How many of you are up there, Ashki?" asked Sarabi in a gentle but assertive tone, similar to that a mother would do.

"Ummmm…."

"Come on, tell me." Said Sarabi who produced a smile so that the cub did not perceive it as too harsh.

The golden cub's eyes moved rapidly from side to side in hope of thinking of an excuse which could get her out of this mess.

"Move over Tiifu! I want to look at the human" said a female voice that originated also from the top of the rock. Obviously there were a few cubs up there trying to get a glimpse at Ryker.

"Get off me Vita!" said another voice but this time male. Then, a mass of arguing, complaining and shouting originated from behind Ashki whose embarrassment was clear as day.

Suddenly, a mass of about five cubs, who seemed to be all jumping atop of each other, appeared and swept up Ashki and fell over the edge of the rock and landed right on Ryker's head who, despite being the one to notice someone was up there, seemed to be taken by shock and collapsed under the weight of the giant ball of fur.

"Hey look! The human!" said the pale furred cub who Liam recognised as Vita as she raised her heard from atop of Ryker chest. The other five cubs, mesmerised by this person they had never seen before, began staring with curious eyes at Ryker. And in return, Ryker did the same.

Though in his eyes, there was no curiosity nor was there any positivity. In his eyes was only anger. His face did not betray his emotionless current state, but Liam knew he was annoyed. He had come here with very little drive to, and now he was being swarmed by young cubs in what was supposed to be a serious conversation with the Queen.

"Come on little ones, let's get off him now" Liam said in a desperate attempt to rid Ryker of his new annoyance. Luckily for the cubs, they did for Liam guessed had they not, Ryker would attempt it himself. In a totally different way.

"Cubs! To me." Said Sarabi. They did, but not without staring at Ryker with wide eyes and mouths open.

"I told you lot not to do this" Sarabi said to the cubs that had now stopped staring at Ryker and realised they were now in trouble. "This was not a place for young cubs, especially ones as naughty as you" she said disappointedly but not angrily. She was right. The cubs should not have been here. But it came as no surprise to Liam for he knew these cubs were always acting sneakily.

Liam began to scan the cubs he had gotten quite accustomed to throughout his time here. The golden cub Ashki was most likely the one whose idea this was. She always liked to play leader. Besides her was a male cub named Tiifu. His brown fur looked remarkably like Kujuvi once Liam thought about it and almost looked like a twin. In contrast to Kujuvi's hyper nature though, Tiifu was always the one who liked to obey the rules. To the cubs he would be considered scared for not disobeying adult rules but with a new human arriving today, not even he could refuse this.

On the other side of Ashki sat Vita who had the same coloured fur as Sarabi but looked nothing like her asides from that. In fact, her personality was totally opposite Sarabi's. Vita was normally the one to get into the most trouble as she liked to take things just that little too far. She had even annoyed Liam in the past for being so curious about him and refused to leave him at sometimes. Though Liam did often wonder if Sarabi was like this when she was a cub.

The next cub was another female named Ujuzi. Her fur was a light copper colour and looked remarkably like a cross between Sarabi and Simba's friend, Nala. Ujuzi was a clever and skilful cub and had many talents. Though self-control was not one of them. She reminded Liam of Simba as they both shared the same gullibility and lack of the perception of a problem. She often found herself tricked by the others because of this.

Next was a cub named Feraga who almost looked like a copy of Simba were it not for his dark brown fur and black hair atop his head. Feraga was the quietest of this gang of cubs. He often hid secrets well and had the possibility to be extremely sly and sneaky. In a way, his mysterious ways reminded Liam of Ryker.

Lastly was a female named Nzuri. Her coat was a mix between a golden one like Simba's and a light tan one. She was considered one of the prettiest and was liked by all. Though she was not one to boost about her looks and reputation, she was very kind and always tried her hardest to act like an adult Lioness.

"So why were you lot here?" Sarabi said gently to the cubs.

"We- we wanted to see the h-human" stuttered a nervous Ujuzi who immediately buckled under Sarabi's interrogation.

"Well you found him." Sarabi said as she looked towards the Ryker who, although quiet, seemed to getting angrier by the second. "Now, I want you to apologise to Ryker. You may have well hurt him and I want you, one by one, to say you are deeply sorry for what happened. Ok?" she said as she looked at each individual cub to ensure they got the message.

They did, but they didn't take it well. A chorus of groans and muttering followed the demand but surprisingly, and without further complaint, they each lined up in single file so that they may each apologise to Ryker. And almost like they had practiced it, each cub stepped forward and reluctantly managed a quick "sorry". Not one cub managed to apologise while looking at Ryker and instead favoured to stare at the ground, sulking in a small protest. Though Vita, whose curiosity got the better of her, did manage a quick upwards glance as she approached her soon to be new favourite thing.

One by one, after each cub had apologised, they made their way to an area close but not with the Lionesses and continued to avoid looking either at them, or Ryker. Liam gave a small smile In the fact that the cubs now were trying to distance themselves from both Sarabi, simply because they did not want to be near the one who had punished them, but also Ryker. The one they had risked being punished to see was now being avoided probably due to the fact that they felt they had been embarrassed in front of him. Or so Liam guessed purely on past memories of what his childhood had been like.

Then, once all apologies had been made, and all cubs were together again, eyes turned on Ryker himself. Liam did the same but he could not explain why. Maybe it was so that he may continue his conversation with the Queen but Liam guessed that it was waiting for the results of his test. Being a new and an unknown individual here, everyone would want to know what type of person he was. Was he kind? Was he ungrateful? By using cubs to apologise to him, Ryker had been tested on his response. Depending on his response, everyone watching him would find out what his natural reactions to innocent children would be. That way, only the true response would be seen.

But he made no immediate reaction. Like he had done since the cubs had fallen upon him, he continued his piercing stare at the collection of Lionesses and cubs but looking at no one in particular. Liam noticed his breathing was getting louder and that his teeth were clenched and beginning to grind against each other. His hands curled into metal clad fists and that strange blade on his left wrist began to look very unfriendly.

Internally, Liam panicked. Everything had, despite continued worrying, gone well with no real tension between the two species. But now, as Ryker face began to go red and his lips curled into a snarl, Liam slowly reached to a hidden back pocket where he had secretly hidden his old M9 pistol. He hoped that the pistol, which he had gotten so used to within his time in the marines, would be enough to stop Ryker should his totally unknown and unjustified anger make him crack and cause the trouble Liam had been so anxious about.

Liam felt his hand mould around the grip, and his index finger rest on the trigger as he ever so slowly began to raise it out of his pocket.

But Ryker did not crack and Liam did not have to use his pistol. Interestingly, Ryker's usual short fused and taunting nature did not break through but instead his other contrasting one won. He smiled, as all signs of anger undid themselves. The aggression and threats Liam had already gotten used to from him did not show and his smile, which Liam saw was again aimed at no one and instead seemed to be produced at one of his thoughts, slowly disappeared into a completely straight face. He shut his eyes and seemed to sigh. For a few seconds, his face remained consistent, prompting Liam to guess and even worry into what he was thinking. It confused Liam in that after looking like he was about to lose it, he simply let his anger go. What had changed his mind and mood intrigued Liam and again asked the question of who really is he? Whether or not he remembered something that would prevent him getting angry or realising why he shouldn't was not clear, but once another smile on his face was clear, Liam would get no more clues.

"It's alright guys; you were just trying to get a first look at me. It was a mistake, I know." Ryker finally said.

Within the Lionesses group, who seemed almost oblivious to Ryker's sudden rise in anger, were a symphony of nods and smiles. To them, Ryker now seemed like an understanding and relaxed type of guy with no cause of suspicion. If only they knew Ryker as Liam did.

"And hey" he said with a casual shrug, "If I heard there was a strange new creature in my home, I would do the exact same thing as you lot did" he said with a continuing smile and a wink directed at the cubs who in return, completely forgot they had been sulking and began almost jumping for joy in the fact that a human agreed in their actions.

Sarabi stepped forward then. "Well then you little ones, aren't you lucky? Our new friend seems to like you" she said to the cubs.

_Friend? So soon?_

It was bad that Sarabi had so much trust invested in Ryker at this early point, but what's worse, Liam felt a little jealous. Already Ryker was receiving more praise than Liam did even after weeks when he first arrived here.

To a team of Ryker admiring eyes, Sarabi gave a little laugh. "Go on then you lot, go find something to do. We have adult things to discuss with Ryker" she said to the cubs.

Slowly, the cubs began to leave the area but not without staring at Ryker. "Well see you again, right?" said Nzuri who, along with the others, seemed saddened at the fact they were leaving Ryker.

"Sure! And in the meantime, why don't you go and meet my cub friend Kujuvi? He was with some other cubs the last I knew" Ryker said in return. The cubs liked this news. They would now get to meet another new arrival and it showed as they excitedly rushed to find him.

"Ryker?" said Sarabi once the cubs had left. "Thank you for doing that. I know it's hard being new here. And being new while your own species is in the minority must be even harder"

"No real problem. I've dealt with worse and…" Liam noticed his face returned to the same one he had just after his anger was all gone. "…and as long as we share this land, I swear we shall live in it as happily as we can." Sarabi did not reply, but judging the look on her face, Liam knew she was pleased.

Not Liam though. He was still confused at both the anger and the sudden reversal of it. There simply was no explanation into why he would get legitimately angry or why he would act so weirdly after. Not that Liam could think of anyway. He may have gotten angry at the cubs for knocking him over, but ironically, like he said, it was a mistake. There must be a reason into why his anger was so high.

But what confused Liam even more was the complete removal of that anger. Liam knew that Ryker in that moment thought of why he shouldn't get angry, but that reason remained firmly within him. It even worried Liam. Was it a plot he had just thought up then? Liam didn't know and guessed he wouldn't find out for a while. Ryker hadn't even shared his life in full so why would he share his inner thoughts? Until then, Liam would have to keep an eye on him. He needed to try though at least into integrating Ryker into this society as his time in this world would most likely be prolonged. Maybe it was actually his past that made him so secretive and though Liam knew not, he would at least try and allow Ryker to live a decent life while he lived here and not one where Liam constantly spied on him.

"So Ryker" Sarabi said, "I know you probably want to go out and see Pride rock but there is some things I wish to discuss with you and Liam in private." And with that, the Lionesses Sarabi had been with begun to leave. "If you don't mind Hanuni, could you kindly follow the cubs? They've gone to Simba's group of friends and that many cubs in one place will result in nothing good"

"Of course Sarabi" said Hanuni as she also left.

Now alone, the atmosphere seemed secretive and close. And Ryker was part of it. Liam wanted to just shout out to Sarabi that Ryker shouldn't be trusted. Or at least that he shouldn't be talking with the Queen in private matters after spending not even half a day here. He didn't though. He would never let his emotions take over him. But he felt that was exactly what was happening. Ryker had gained the trust of both cubs and the Queen.

Liam felt jealous, and he hated it. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this. If Ryker had spent most of his life in a war that almost left humanity extinct, this was the least he deserves. For all Liam knew, the only kindness Ryker had received in the whole of that time was not being killed. But he still felt bitter towards the only human around. It was like he was being forgotten. It was like his world was increasingly getting worse. Failure after failure, and now this.

For the time being though, he put this distressing thought aside.

"Ryker, I will let you go soon enough but before you do, I feel it is my royal duty to ensure that you, despite not being a full member of our pride, still get treated as such. So I feel I must warn you of any potential dangers you may face" Sarabi said with concern.

" I thank you for giving me this great honour your majesty" Ryker said happily, " I know I am seen as a suspicion, so thank you for allowing me to be here"

_Suspicion? He's nailed that._

"It is I and my mate's great pleasure. But despite our excitement of having you here, I must say there are those who don't share our view. There are many dangers you must be aware of as I said."

"What could they possibly be your majesty?" Ryker said in fake concern which further made Liam more suspicious of him.

"Well, some of our own Pride firstly. As you said, and as Liam found out when he arrived, there are some who are distrustful of humans. None so more than the Kings own brother, Scar" It was true. Scar had never liked Liam and would now that another human has arrived, would be even more resentful to both he and Ryker as he now saw a species he despised multiplying.

"Scar may well lie to you to get his way." Finished Sarabi.

"Then I must be cautious." Replied Ryker.

"Indeed. I even have my suspicions that his lust for my mates throne grows" Sarabi said with a little fear in her voice.

Liam thought about this. Scar did seem jealous of his brother, but plotting against Mufasa seemed a little farfetched. Scar would never risk anything like that with so many of Mufasa's friends around, he would first have to get rid of them.

And then it hit him. That morning, on the day that Liam met Ryker, Scar had told Liam he saw a flash. Scar knew that Liam was looking for any signs that may relate to the strange circumstances of his presence here. And yet he found nothing. Only hungry Hyenas.

"My Queen. I must say something on that matter"

"Oh?" she said.

"Before I went missing a few days ago, Scar had told me to investigate a light he saw, but when I did, in the directions he gave me, I find only an ambush of Hyenas. Now it may have been Ryker's arrival in this world so-"

"Impossible" Ryker cut in, "The light this Scar supposedly had seen can't have been me. I am guessing he would have seen it maybe a few hours earlier right?"

Liam remembered Scar had told him as soon as Liam had awoken that morning. "Well he hadn't told me the day before, so he must have seen it that early that morning. I mean, I had gotten up early that morning so If Scar had seen it on that same morning, it must have been barley an hour old as Scar normally awakes an hour before me."

"Then this light wasn't me" said Ryker. "I had been walking for many hours after I arrived here so unless we were in two different time zones which I doubt, he would have seen the light around midnight, which is when he would be asleep most likely. And that's even if a light is produced when someone arrives here. I don't remember any light form my view"

Sarabi step forward in concern. "Then it is possible Scar might have lied about this light. Could it be possible he was trying to get rid of you Liam?"

"I believe so my Queen. It would seem a logical step. Remove any one who would be a potential problem in his plot to usurp the throne." And just like that, this was now Liam's biggest worry and not Ryker.

"Then I propose we find out the truth of this. I will not act unless I am sure. I must have evidence to show Mufasa first. He will probably not take this news well." Sarabi said. "But until then I want you two to go and enjoy yourselves, you will probably have a lot you want to talk about. Human things. So go, have fun boys!"

To Liam, this was heaven. He needed to relax and maybe even have a chat with Ryker. Not about recent events but just like Sarabi said, human things. Ryker may have come from a different time than him but Ryker had still lived a life outside his war. It would be nectar to his ears if he could listen to another human talk about subjects he never had the chance to talk about. Sports. Movies. Or maybe just things in Human culture. It would bring a little of home to him.

And so Liam found himself turning around to find somewhere to begin these chats but Ryker did not follow.

"You're Majesty, if you will?" Ryker quickly said to Sarabi who nodded for him to speak.

"I am not one to boast, nor do I want to cause trouble, but I feel I have the necessary skills to uncover this plot, if it is true."

An intrigued Sarabi listened carefully. "Oh yes?"

"Yes. Scar will need allies in this plot and what better allies than Hyenas. They are plentiful and dangerous. He could use them to get rid of those he saw as obstacles. Like the ones who attacked Liam, who I must say, had his life saved by me" Ryker said with a smug aimed at Liam. "So give me leave and the required powers to enable me to do this. I do not wish to accuse Scar if he is innocent but nor do I wish to see the King, who has kindly let me be here, fall. Without permission, my investigations and authority will not be taken well by others"

Why would Ryker be so keen in helping this investigation? Just a bit ago he said these Lions didn't matter to him.

Meanwhile though, Sarabi was in deep thought, contemplating his proposal.

"Very well. I name you, from here on now, the King and Queen's royal justice and will allow you to formally investigate these possibilities under the name of King Mufasa. With this role, you may ask anyone for information and even have our permission to spread our justice. If you discover the Hyenas are in this plot, you may…. Stop them. Also I name you, temporarily at least, Royal Guardian for as long as it is necessary. That is the same position as Liam" With this Ryker smiled.

_What!?_

How could she do this? To name him the Kings Justice _and_ Royal guardian. Where they trying to insult him?

Within one day Ryker had now gained trust from the Pride members and royalty, and now he was considered one of the most important roles in the entire Pride.

And there was no thoughts of legitimate worries like there should be. No fears that Ryker may abuse his powers. Only jealousy. Ryker had risen more in less than a day than Liam had in half the time he had been here.

Liam needed rest. He should not have been feeling like this.

Again Liam found himself walking away to do whatever. Ryker said a quick few words with Sarabi before following suit.

"Hey Liam" Ryker shouted after him. Liam stopped so Ryker could catch up. "Well, we are both Guardians! Isn't that good," he said with glee. "Havant I done well?" he said with a laugh and a quick friendly hit on Liam's arm.

"Come on, let's go and see this home of yours." Ryker said joyfully as he walked on, leaving Liam stood still.

Gone now were the days of peace and quiet. With possible plots being made in secret and many mysteries unanswered Liam would start to have to work a little harder.

This had only been going on for just a few days now but Liam could firmly say already, he was missing the old days.

**Done**

**A few quick things.**

**Longer than I thought, hence why I'm splitting it into two chapters. Next one will be a direct continuation of this one and its themes.**

**Speaking of themes In conclusion, I would say this one is quite focused on Liam. Mostly how he now lives a life with Ryker around. You see Liam try and figure out what Ryker is doing and what his storyline is.**

**But for Liam though, I'm hoping you see him here as quite nervous, suspicious and in general someone who just wants to live with the pride. This is all part of his development and I needed Ryker to be with him in this chapter a lot so that he shows this and kind of realises this himself. And of course we also had Ryker featured heavily. To liam, he was confusing and mysterious, bu most of his actions have reasons stated already. A lot of last chapter influences his actions here and his personality and character also. His secret past which we don't know to much yet also comes into this as well.**

**Also, the only new OC's in this chapter were those cubs and as I said, later on will be important.**

**So in conclusion, while this chapter was dialogue heavy ( which im unsure how well I did) and more of a early story type of one, it now allows the main OC's storylines to intertwine as they are both a part of each one now that ryker is known in the pride and he can interfere in Liam's story.**

**Anyway, if you've read and gotten this far, well done and I can tell you know the next chapter will not take four weeks. Maybe a week. Until then though.**

**REVIEW. Please?**


	9. Ep 2: Ch 2: Damage Control

**I again find myself releasing another delayed chapter. Sorry.**

**This chapter is very similar to the last one as it was originally meant to be part of it, but thanks to my excessive typing, it obviously wasn't. **

**I am unsure if any of you find this chapter and the previous one boring but if you do luckily the next will actually have some proper story. These previous chapters have served well as set ups for later on but not for much else. Despite this though, it would be fantastic if you could still type a review and say how the story has been so far. I can't type a good story if there have been some problems already present.**

**Also, this chapter could have been split into two chapters but for me at least, that would create more problems than it would solve them. Undoubtedly I would type more so to ensure the chapters weren't too short.**

**Keep an eye out for mistakes, I have proof read it but I am notoriously awful at it. **

* * *

_Episode 2_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"_If you want to survive you will need to seize every benefit you can. Make them both your friend, and your enemy. New opportunities will arise which would be otherwise unavailable and even if this means the targets in question are for worse, it matters not. You will have survived."-** Unknown leader of a newly formed small faction, making plans for a place in the war torn world.**_

* * *

It had been barley an hour. Barley an hour now since Ryker and Liam had left Sarabi in order to show Ryker Pride Rock.

And Liam could not feel any more uncomfortable.

Ever since Ryker had ended his suspicious talk with the Queen and ever since he had now walked away as one of the most important members of the pride, Lions both young and old, male and female had swarmed to the new human, and there were a lot of them. The Pride was unusually large for a pride of lions with the majority of them Lionesses and the rest cubs both male and female. There were a few male adult Lions but they generally did not stay within the Pride full time and instead opted to only act as sentries and defenders of the pride while sleeping wherever they can, in hope that someday, they may find others to form a pride of their own. To Liam though, this mattered not currently. Excluding the Lionesses Ryker had talked to on his way to the Queen, nearly the entirety of the Pride had either seen and talked to Ryker, or was about to.

Again the conversations generally followed the same simple pattern as earlier. Everyone was eager to know as much as they possibly could about this new Human. Questions ranged from the obvious asking of a name, to Ryker's interests and views on the Pride Lands. In fact, so many questions were asked and so much information was returned, Liam now believed that the following day, everyone would not even batter an eyelid to Ryker's presence as they now knew him as much as anyone else and would no longer be so interested in this new arrival.

But this was not the reason that Liam was feeling uncomfortable. He did not care for the sheer volume of Lions who were rightfully interested in Ryker. Liam felt uncomfortable for the same reason he had been so nervous earlier. Every time Ryker opened his mouth to respond to a question or comment from the Pride members, Liam felt a wave of annoyance and confusion. He felt annoyed as here Ryker was, getting all of the attention and basking in his newly appointed role of Royal Guardian. This feeling was one Liam was not proud of and felt was extremely unjustified. Whether he liked it or not, Ryker was the only passive Human around and the first one he had seen in over a year and Liam felt petty jealousy was pointless. His confusion on the other hand was entirely justified. Just like all of the past conversations the two human's had, and even every time they were both together, Liam had constantly been confused at Ryker. It was the case that Liam had felt this confusion almost purely because he did not know enough about Ryker to know why he acted the way he did and reacted in his various ways, and while that confusion definitely still remained, now Ryker was confusing Liam by simply being here and doing what he was doing. By just talking to the Pride and honestly responding to them unleashed vast amounts of confusion to Liam and was all down to his total contrast from earlier. It was not long ago that Liam was anxiously waiting for Ryker to come to Pride Rock. His previous threatening and unstable attitude to anyone but himself presented himself as very dangerous to Liam. He had even openly said to Liam that did not care less for the Pride members. Coupled with the fact he was naturally careless and short fused made him seem like he was on a mission to destroy the Pride Lands. The reasoning behind all this was still unclear. His claims of the war in his world did seem true enough and could well have moulded him into the person he was today, but as Liam had countlessly thought before, this made him a mystery. And this was why Liam was confused. Because Ryker was so mysterious, he had now completely changed from a potential threat to someone who was now happily talking to the beings he so apparently did not care for. It was almost like Ryker was the one who wanted to be questioned.

All of this confusion really just made Liam wonder one question. Who really was he?

For anyone else and indeed himself, Liam knew the answer. Everyone else here was just someone trying to live their lives. Of course there was going to be deeper answers to a question such as that but compared to Ryker, everyone else was ordinary. Ryker could well be someone with plans and ambitions far beyond Liam's comprehension. But like usual this was a mystery and this mystery would now constantly be spawning questions thanks to Ryker's contrasting personalities and personal U-turns. Someone who had literally changed overnight was just begging to be questioned, to Liam at least. To anyone else, it seemed that they perceived Ryker as just another Human, but they had not seen this odd and sudden changed in him and not even the Queen herself noticed the possible exact time when this might have happened in the form of his strange rise in anger when he had met the cubs earlier.

Never the less, Ryker would be remaining under a close eye by Liam. The Pride may not see it but Liam did. A man with that many mysteries and changes has something going on.

"Is that all of them?" asked a visibly exhausted Ryker after finally finishing dealing with the Pride who had mostly dispersed now.

"Had enough already Ryker? I thought you were enjoying all this fame?" replied Liam had until now, had been leaning against a rock away from Ryker and been thinking.

"There is only so much a man can take. But it was fun while it lasted!" said Ryker with a quick laugh.

"Uh huh" said Liam as he went back into deep thought.

"Cheer up Liam! I can't help it if I'm so interesting. Everyone just loves me!" said Ryker jokingly but still misinterpreting Liam's previous comment. To Ryker, Liam would have appeared dismissive and jealous at Ryker attention thanks to his lack of enthusiasm into his reply. The truth was he was just thinking.

"Huh? What n-"but before he could tell the truth of it, he was interrupted.

"And I bet you had your time in this fame. Let me have a go already!" said Ryker as he laughed along to his banter with Liam.

"Actually I didn't. Everyone was suspicious of me when I first arrived here. It was months until I could actually have a normal conversation with everyone" replied Liam remembering the lonely first months of his time here. Unlike Ryker Liam was avoided by nearly all apart from the King and Queen and suddenly having no family and any other Humans for the matter, was a very lonely time.

These thoughts may have translated themselves with facial expressions as Ryker seems actually saddened by it.

For a moment Ryker almost seemed touched by what he had just heard and began to gaze at the ground.

"Well….. I guess some of us are just naturally attractive to others! Can't help it if your qualities are no match for my brilliant and far more superior ones!" laughed Ryker, landing a slap on Liam's arm.

_Of course, this is Ryker, nothing is as it seems. Hell, he probably wouldn't even feel any pity for me while he enjoys this fame. _

As Ryker walked off Liam found himself having to run after him like a trained dog. "What next then? What else to show me?" asked Ryker who had correctly bet on Liam automatically having to follow him.

There was not much Liam could show Ryker. Apart from the odd caves that Pride rock had, the tour that Ryker was so eager to be shown was appearing to be a very short and uneventful one, there simply was not many noteworthy things to see here, apart from the unique shape of the rock itself of course.

"I could show where everyone sleeps. Or I could show you the summit" asked Liam.

"The Summit? I would like to see the view from up there." Said Ryker as he stared up at the place in question. "Do you know how far you can actually see into the distance? Something so high on land so flat must provide some excellent views, I mean that summit has to be, what? Forty metres high? No, fifty? I don't know. What is it?" said Ryker in a quick burst of enthusiasm.

"Oh, um, I'm not quite sure" replied Liam who realised his reply was quite unenthusiastic for two current reasons. Firstly, the lack of comfort Liam now felt around Ryker was still present and also, just a couple of metres away and partly hidden by a rock, seemed to be a dark tan Lioness. Ryker, seemingly unimpressed of a lack of a proper reply finally turned to Liam and it was then when he saw Liam was looking at the rock.

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Ryker before seeing movement behind the rock. "Ahh, I see now" he said, grinning. Suddenly, Ryker decided it would be best to pay this possibly shy Lioness a visit. Running up a side of the rock and looking down his grin extended.

Feeling quite responsible for anything that could possibly happen here, Liam also ran towards the rock but opted to go around it and not atop it.

"Well hello there!" said Ryker who rested an arm on his thigh as he bended down over the rock to look at the Lioness. "I think I've been told about you" he continued.

Liam did not doubt him for once for the Lioness in question would have had her name dropped so that Ryker could avoid her.

The Lioness had a dark tan fur and stood nearly as tall of one of the other Lionesses. But Liam knew this one in particular was not yet a full grown adult and was considerably younger than someone such as Sarabi. The Lioness was still far from being a cub though; she was born long before Simba. The Lioness also was built more athletically than others which could easily be misinterpreted as malnutrition. Her facial features were sharp and angular and matched her rows of knife like teeth. And now, her piercing orange eyes were fixed on Liam.

"Liam!" she spat with such an amount of bitterness, Liam though she could have just sworn at him and it wouldn't be as hurtful.

"Zira" Liam acknowledged.

What she was doing behind the rock Liam did not know, but the razor teeth and tense positioning Liam found himself opposite was nothing out of the ordinary, especially when a human was around. It was a well-known fact that Zira despised Humans. She had always associated with Scar and over time, seemed to build up the same qualities as him while exchanging raw cunning for a sense of cruelty and anger. The only comfort that Liam ever felt around her was that her hatred for him was not unique. She did not discriminate between her she hated. Usually in a group she would have disliked the majority of the Lionesses which, while making Liam felt it wasn't his race that was the issue, still made everyone feel tense and awkward.

But never the less, she did still hate humans. And now there were two of them.

"Yes, that was the name. Zira…." Said Ryker as his smiling face began to stare at Zira, an act she did not seem all too pleased about.

"You'd best stay away from me human! The Queen may have given you permission to stay here but make no mistake; I will hunt you down like one of those pathetic antelopes if I feel you have out stayed your welcome." She said with the evil smile she always gave when she tried to intimidate someone. Now, Zira's claws were digging into the dirt from pure resentment of the two beings she was with and she honestly looked like she would pounce on Ryker within the next few moments despite him having the height advantage.

Managing a quick laugh Ryker jumped down from the top of the rock and landed next to Zira who, while quickly backtracking, still managed to look intimating.

Liam saw the look each Ryker and Zira were giving each other. Whether or not his worrying was justified earlier, if there was any real reason to genuinely worry about something, this was it. Unlike Ryker's previous encounters with those Lionesses who did not see eye to eye with him, Zira was not an adult yet and as such, did not have the same degree of self-control or sensibility as them. To Liam, Zira was more like a rebellious teenager who did care or even think of the consequences of her actions, which in this case, would mean the higher chance of a possible fight. To her credit though, Zira was successfully holding her nerve against someone she knew nothing about but unfortunately it was for precisely this reason that trouble could arise. Annoyingly as well, Ryker seem to get a kick out of not backing down which made Zira ever increasingly more tense.

Bending down a little and leaning in towards Zira, Ryker turned his head a little and began to talk. "I'm also the king's justice" he said as his smile remerged. "And while I'll put my hands up and admit I'm not an expert on royal laws, I think I can confidently say that threatening to harm and even murder a fellow pride member who has been given a special role by the King and Queen would be a crime. Would that be correct?" he said smiling.

Zira snarled loudly and slammed her paw against the ground. She knew there was truth in his words put still would not be backing down anytime soon. Ryker meanwhile only gave a little laugh and looked at Liam. "Is that right Liam?" he said trying to confirm what he had just said. Though all it seemed to be doing was making Zira more annoyed and delaying the chance of this confrontation ending.

"Stop this Ryker. You're just making things worse. Can you for once just walk away from a challenge?" Liam both warned and pleaded. Now Liam found himself preparing for a fight.

Ryker seem to hear the warning but paid no attention to Liam's pleads. "I'm making this worse am I? I'm not sure about that." He said seriously before turning back towards Zira. "I'm not making this worse am I?" he said stupidly.

Not taking a liking to being mocked, Zira produced a full blown roar which could have frightened even the toughest of humans, it frightened Liam at least. But not Ryker. Ryker just laughed.

"Now now, there's no reason to get angry. What could I have possibly have done wrong?" he said while looking around in order to act like nothing was happening.

"What?!" Zira shouted madly. "You threatened to kill my mother you hairless filthy ape!"

Cringing at Zira's last remark, Ryker focused his eyes on Zira. "I've threatened a lot of people before so be so kind and tell me who your mother is" he said curiously.

Oddly, Liam noticed Zira quickly averting her stare with Ryker and looking at Liam for a moment. Looking back and pausing for a few moments she quickly mentioned her mother's name through her bared teeth.

"Sorry what was that?" asked Ryker, now extremely eager for an answer.

"Gasira. Her name is Gasira." Zira replied in a much calmer albeit annoyed voice. But it was the name that interested Ryker. His face now was one of realisation. Zira had always been like her mother, confident, blunt and confrontational though with a little added cruelty. Gasira was a fairly older lioness, certainly much older than Sarabi but she had in the past been the longest standing lead huntress which seemed to have benefited her in later life. She had given birth to Zira by the time Mufasa and Sarabi were older cubs.

Now realising this, Ryker approached Zira, who was now less angry than before for some apparent reason, and kneeled down to her level. Zira growled and maintained her position but did not strike out but instead now showed signs of nervousness.

In the calmest and most serious voice Liam had ever heard Ryker spoke, he blankly stared at Zira. "Now then Zira, you hate me and I understand that, but I have honestly just about had it with your family so…" he said as he rested his left arm on his knee. Quickly looking at Zira and then back at his wrist, Ryker simply twitched a finger and that ominously looking blade extended out. It extended until it was about a foot long and Zira's eyes were wide open. She seemed to have the same thoughts running through her head as Liam who also widened his eyes in what could be the actual fight he had been so nervous about.

"Ryker…" Liam slowly and calmly said while raising his hand. From experience, Liam knew he would have to be careful in a situation like this. Without looking though, Ryker raised a hand also, stopping Liam. But it was his next action that sent the situation from extremely tense to causing Liam to almost soil himself. In Ryker's right hand now, resting on his other knee, and opposite the other weapon, was his pistol.

_No, not guns…._

The sight of the firearm made Liam want to give in to his instincts and try and disarm Ryker immediately. He knew what this creation of modern humanity could possibly do and even to Zira, Liam hated the sight.

And yet Liam did not move. His instincts were strong, but he was not an idiot. Rushing forward for an attempt at disarming would either end up in Ryker shooting Zira at the first sight of Liam moving or him killing Zira and then dealing with Liam. Ryker's instincts and reactions may be faster than Liam's for all he knew.

"….So, I want you to walk away. There needs to be no trouble between us to for along as we are separate but if I ever have to experience you or your Mother again, or any other member of your family for that matter, I will open your throat". His voice was calm and almost kind. His face yielded no smile Liam saw regularly but nor was it serious, it was just plain. It was the softness of his voice, the contrast between his surprising threat and the tone of his speech and made Ryker seem scary to Liam.

This was the proof that Ryker may be friendly most of the time, but he was far from being a friend. He was a danger, nothing more.

A deep stare then existed between Ryker and the now visibly shocked Zira. It however, only lasted for a short amount of time as Zira eventually buckled under the deep watch of the now serious Ryker. She slowly began to back away from both humans until she eventually just turned around and ran away.

Victorious, Ryker stood back up with a smug smile on his face and turned to Liam, possibly hoping he would share the same feelings on this victory. He did not.

Liam now understood while worrying for an actual bloody fight was unrealistic now, his caution that had constantly remained with him was the wisest thing he had ever done. Ryker would not do the obvious and immediately resort to violence but instead opt for a more sinister route. Liam remembered that each time a confrontation had existed between Ryker and a challenger such as Gasira, Mufasa and now Zira, he had played the same game, annoy the opposition into anger but not resort to violence himself. Though Liam did not understand the reason behind this tactic, he knew this would be the primary source of trouble from him and not violence. Liam also noted that this peaceful yet sinister way of danger also had partially occurred in non-confrontational situations, that being his talk with Sarabi. He had successfully managed to gain some very inflectional titles with just a few words and though it was possible that he did this for the legitimate reason of stopping a possible plot from Scar, Liam was confident in the fact that Ryker was not doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

But right now existed the problem of Ryker was intimidating the Pride and causing human and lion racial tensions. Where he to threaten any more pride members, eventually half the pride would be seeking human blood, an act Liam would not allow.

So doing something he had yet do really do, he decided to stand up to Ryker.

Just as Ryker began to walk off, Liam pulled out his M9, pinned Ryker against a large rock, and pressed the end of the pistol barrel into the bottom of his jaw, aiming at his head.

"ENOUGH!" Liam shouted, holding Ryker in position by pressing his forearm into Ryker throat." You have threatened enough of this Pride!" Liam continued, completely letting his anger take over.

"Now calm down Liam, we can-"said Ryker calmly, trying not to make the situation worse for him.

"CALM DOWN? Are you an idiot?!" replied Liam angrily and he put more pressure onto Ryker's throat with his arm.

"Are you?" smiled Ryker in return. Liam understood what he meant. He was betting on Liam not being able to beat Ryker when it came to force. But Liam did not care for his skill in battle. His armour did not protect his head and all the years he spent fighting in the war of his would not help in when it came to a pistol being shoved into you.

"Don't test me Ryker! I will shoot you if you fail to comply with me!" warned Liam hoping that his threats would succeed. He may have the upper hand here but he didn't really won't to test his luck against his.

"You won't do it" dismissed Ryker.

"You think I won't huh? And why is that then? I don't need you and neither am I worried about being the lone human again, for as we both saw, there are plenty around" said Liam. It was a bluff though, Liam had no knowledge if there indeed were any more humans and killing possibly the last one he may ever see would be unforgivable.

Ryker smiled. "Well this is a Liam I haven't seen before. I like it when you get all ruthless!" But Liam knew all he was trying to do was to look more passive and not further the debate by discussing the problem at hand.

"I don't care if you like me like this or not, what I'm saying is you will not be threatening any again! Is this understood?!" shouted Liam again staring into Ryker's dark eyes.

"Threatening? I made no threats. I fully understand our species is not fully trusted and threatening them as you say could bring up the possibility of a fight, something I would loathe."

_Bullshit_

Ryker had been careful to not sound like he was in the right but it had not worked. For once, Liam's lack of control of his emotions actually benefited him here. "NO! NO MORE! You will stop any of that passive aggressive intimidation you keep using on the pride! You will now in the future stay away from any Lion that does not like you and will act accordingly!" demanded Liam. Though Ryker still looked unconvinced and his intentions that had already been demonstrated on the Pride where probably still present.

"You want me to refrain from even talking to some of the Lions?" asked Ryker.

"Damn straight! For too long have you been walking around thinking you own the place and you can do as you please but no more! This is not your world and while it isn't mine either, this is _my_ home and _my _family and I'll be damned if I let an armed warmonger of the likes of you make this land your play thing! So with that in mind, drop your weapons and get out of my sight!" cried Liam.

A tense atmosphere then existed between the two humans. Ryker did not retaliate but neither did be drop his weapons as Liam demanded.

"Drop them, now!" Liam repeated. "Your pistol and that rifle of yours, on the floor!"

"I don't see that happening" said Ryker plainly.

Liam growled, either Ryker was being a stupid fool for resisting or was going to refuse Liam's demands until it resorted to blood being spilled. "Oh I do, you forget I'm not the one with a gun in their face." Said Liam as he put pressure on the bottom of Ryker jaw with his pistol to ensure he got the message.

"This is my home and you are welcome to be here for as long don't go around picking fights so your weapons, on the ground" again demanded Liam.

Then the tensest seconds of Liam's life occurred. Both Humans stared at each other, each waiting for the other to act.

And then, doing the most surprising thing Liam had seen him do, Ryker reached for his pistol and threw it to the ground, staring blankly at Liam the whole time.

"Your rifle" Liam said, noticing that it still remained on Ryker's back.

Ryker only shook his head slowly and continued his stare. The tension Liam felt was unbearable. Ryker would now wait to see what Liam would do to ensure his demands were met and where words had failed, Ryker would now see what else Liam could do. Removing the dangerous object that posed a danger to the pride was ruled out. Having a gun aimed at him was one thing, and something that would be useful in killing him, but fighting him for it was something Liam knew the odds were against him. A possible veteran of war Liam dared not risk a fight against someone who's fighting abilities was not fully understood.

Instead a more sly approach was needed. A more Ryker like action.

"You could refuse me the rifle and just walk off, but were that to happen, I would ensure that in the future all cooperation between the Pride and you will never happen. Think about that Ryker, alone in an unfamiliar world, not even you would z when such strange things are happening". It was a good attempt until Liam realised he may have spent prolonged time alone in the war in his world. That would mean Ryker would be walking off armed and dangerous for Liam would not kill him, for fear of being alone himself. He would have failed again, just like all of the other times….

Though suddenly, Ryker grabbed the case on his back the contained the rifle, pulled out its magazine and picked up any spares, and handed them over to Liam. " You may have the ammunition, that way I won't be able to use it but I will let my body be consumed by maggots before I give you this part of me" Obviously the rifle held some personal significance to him but without any ammunition, he would be defenceless.

Liam put the magazines in his various pockets. He had actually won this battle against Ryker. " Now then Ryker, I'll let you go but from now on you will actually contribute to this Pride and act like a normal person for once!" and just like Zira had done a few minutes ago, Ryker ever so slowly began to back away, maintaining eye lock with Liam though all the way. Liam, who kept his pistol in hand, returned the gesture with great seriousness. " You may think your powerful Ryker, but this is not your world and now you not be doing as you please, I will defend this Pride and if it means removing the only other Human as opposed to losing the only family I have left, then so be it!" Liam said with a hint of bitterness. This Pride was the only thing left worth living and for as long as Liam had blood pumping through his veins and a bullet in his gun, he would defend it. "So next time you think about acting like the bully you are, just fall in line, in will be easier that way!" finished Liam.

Ryker quickly turned around briefly showing himself angrily gritting his teeth and stormed off.

Liam was triumphant. He finally stood up for himself and the pride and stopped Ryker provoking the pride at least. It felt good.

"One thing Liam" shouted Ryker before he was out of sight. "You forgot this" he said in conjunction with the blade he attached to his wrist quickly extending out.

"You can keep it, let's see how that handles when you have claws and teeth surrounding you, asshole!" Liam definitely felt good defending his prides honour.

Ryker only laughed, but it was in annoyance and not humour as it was usually. He continued walking away to view Pride rock alone.

It was then when Liam realised he should thank Ryker for one thing. The last year had been one of sadness and uselessness. Liam had nothing to do except failing at finding his family and lying around for the rest. Now though, his purpose was clear, he would defend the Pride that adopted him into their lives. In the last few days he had been attacked by hungry Hyenas, captured by humans, and had to deal with Ryker. If all of that happened in such a short amount of time the next few months would be very interesting Liam thought as he went to finally have some time alone without Ryker.

* * *

Half of an hour past with very little happening. On the whole, life past by without any differences with the exception of opinions and discussions occurring here and there regarding Ryker. But though Liam did try and ignore these conversations, a pattern did emerge regarding each individuals opinion on the new human. On the whole, the pride seemed to be trustful of Ryker and was happy of his inclusion in these lands. While that may be good if Ryker was more ordinary, Liam knew these opinions were not fully developed. If they knew what Ryker was really like and knew that he possibly housed secret plots, and then their opinions may be vastly different. In fact making their perception of him even worse, the one and only criticism someone had for Ryker was that he was lively.

_And while Ryker fools everyone with his possible falseness, I will be the only one standing in between him and their lives._

On the plus side though, in this last half an hour, there had been no signs of any trouble between Ryker and the Pride. Even alone he had yet to start a fight with let Liam believe his earlier outburst had actually worked. Just like last night, Liam's voice could even be heard by Ryker if he shouted loud enough, both physically and metaphorically.

_Perhaps I can now just lie down and relax._

"Hey everyone! We have some new arrivals" shouted a lioness in the distance.

_Maybe not._

Reluctantly Liam got up to see what the fuss was about. Luckily for him, he didn't have to do much to see who exactly was arriving.

"Liam, you should go and see what they want" quietly said the golden furred Afua. Liam knew he would have to. Because of the had titles he had gained from the King, Liam had also been given a lot of trust and responsibility along with it which made him be the voice of reason and official whenever it was applicable and with Mufasa gone and Sarabi nowhere in sight, it was applicable now.

He and the rest of the present pride members did not have far to walk to the approaching band of Lions. He had been resting under the extending rocky peak of Pride Rock and only had to cross a few metres of grassland to greet them. Though before he could actually greet them, a bouncy and happy cub got to Liam first. His orange tinted fur and black tuft on his head told Liam instantly that Malka had returned to Pride Rock. But unlike multiple past times he arrived here, after he first met Simba, he never brought more than one or two Lionesses with him. Here he was with at least a dozen.

"Hey Liam is Simba around?" Malka said with such as speed Liam nearly had to ask for him to repeat.

"I'm afraid not Malka, he is out with Mufasa currently but I'm sure Nala is about" said Liam with a smile. He had always enjoyed Malka's company.

"Oh Boy!" Malka shouted with uncontrollable excitement as he tried to run off.

"Not so fast Malka!" ordered his mother, Mzazi. "You will stay here with me for a bit"

"Come on Mom, please?" desperately pleaded Malka.

"No! Here, now!" demanded Mzazi, raising her voice that she tended to do after Malka had run off alone and **eventually met Simba for the first time.

Sulking, Malka stomped over to his Mother without saying a word. Meanwhile, Lionesses from both Prides began to happily chat and Mzazi approached Liam. "It's good to see you again Liam" she said with a smile.

" You do Mzazi but I wasn't aware Malka would be visiting again so soon" Liam replied remembering Malka only normally visited once every two weeks, and it had only been a single week since the previous visit.

"Well that is why us lot are hear" she said as she indicated with her head to the rest of her pride. "We have made the decision to join your Pride".

That was indeed a surprise, but not a completely unexpected one.

"Our Pride has jointly decided we would benefit by integrating into yours. We simply do not have enough cubs to replace us when we are old so it makes perfect sense to just join this one instead. And without Nafasi…." She stopped and looked at the ground with a great sadness.

"Mzazi I truly am sorry." Liam said as he tried to comfort her. The pride she was a part of was different to Mufasa's in the way that they did not have a King or Queen but instead two leaders, a male and female. These leaders were almost identical to a King and Queen but they did not follow the royal protocol that was so common here. So this made Mzazi the sole leader of her Pride as her mate, Nafasi had perished from an infection.

"Without him…" Mzazi sobbed and stopped mid-sentence, "Without him, we have grown increasingly defenceless and I fear for poor little Malka." She had to be. Malka was no prince and while it was expected for a son to replace his father if he died, there was no law the stated he was the sole legitimate candidate. Officially, any rouge could just walk in a take the empty position for himself and if that rouge should discover the past leader had a son, he would see it as a threat to his claim and would have to remove the cub. It was a hard life, but by joining another pride, they would not have to worry about this.

"Then I hope you will find Pride Rock a good enough home" Liam said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Liam, I think we will. This is a good pride and we would be honoured to be a part of it, and unless anything has really changed, I think we will settle in just fine." She said, finally regaining a smile. But she was wrong in this instance unfortunately.

"Well, yes, about that. We have already had a new addition" cautiously said Liam, trying to figure out the best way to say another human had joined which he knew, may unsettle some Lionesses.

"The other human? Oh we know already" she replied.

"What? How? He had only arrived this morning" How the word of Ryker had travelled that fast to her pride in just a few hours, Liam did not know.

"Your major-domo. That-oh what his name? Zazu was it?" Liam nodded. "He flew to us earlier and told us everything. An odd bird. Talks absolute nonsense and is quite the obnoxious thing but I won't deny he sure is fast".

_Well that saves me the trouble._

"I'm guessing that is him there? Mzazi stated making Liam turn around to view the armoured figure folding his arms and leaning against the base of Pride rock, staring at him and Mzazi.

"Yeah, there he is" said Liam slowly, suspecting whether or not Ryker now held a grudge or not against him for what happened earlier.

"I'm sure he is nice enough" Liam heard Mzazi say as he instantly shot his head back at her.

_Not this again!_

While Liam did not want to get into another heated discussion about Ryker and how Liam knew he wasn't as he seemed, warning Mzazi not to put so much trust into him would at least suffice for now.

"Maybe, but I'm not too sure. We don't really know enough about him" said Liam as he gave a quick glimpse at Ryker.

"And so what? We still don't really know about your past Liam" laughed Mzazi, clearly not taking the situation seriously.

"Well I doubt mine could be worse than his. He is very touchy when I ask him of it" Liam replied, careful to not tell anyone the full details of Ryker's still relatively unknown past.

Mzazi looked unimpressed. "You shouldn't judge him Liam"

"I know, I know. But you just can't be so sure around him" sighed Liam. "He's dangerous, I just know it"

"I thought I just told you not to judge at him" said Mzazi sharply and totally surprising Liam. "Maybe things in the past have given him the look of being dangerous or maybe not, but really, what has happened in the past, stays there. Compared to the present, the past is quite irrelevant."

She spoke with the same wisdom that Sarabi did. Perhaps it was being a leader gave you enough wisdom to see how the world really was or maybe it obligated them to give others a chance so the leader can lead them instead of instantly casting them away like Mzazi most likely saw Liam doing now.

"I hope you are right. I really do. But that can simply not apply to everyone. What if his past is so bad, it influences his present" said Liam, thinking what Ryker's past must have been like to make him the way he was.

"If that were true here, it probably would have happened already. Has he done anything that you would consider influenced by his past?" questioned Mzazi.

"Well he has nearly started multiple fights and he cares for no one but himself." Liam answered.

"So?" said Mzazi.

"So, he is being influenced by himself. I had to repeatedly step in to control him. It was the only way. Without someone constantly watching or controlling him who knows what could happen" passionately defended Liam.

"Liam, if you constantly try to control someone all you are doing is restricting who they really are. And when that happens, of course they are going to act out of the ordinary, they may hate it so much, memories of the past are brought up that remind them of the containment they are in and then things will definitely start going wrong" Liam recognised a pattern here. Just like Sarabi had suggested when she said Liam should not judge so early when things in the future could be so different, Mzazi was being very similar. Perhaps Liam simply did not know Ryker truly well enough to make a full conclusion on his character. On the outside he may seem unappealing but on the inside, no one but himself knew. But it was this lack of knowledge the made Liam so untruthful of Ryker. After losing his original family where he could have done nothing to prevent it, constant vigilance for this new one would be required if he was to ensure no one, who's real intentions were unknown, could harm it.

"But how are we to be sure these mysterious new people don't pose a threat? They may act nice but their intentions may not be so pure" Liam asked.

"By letting them be themselves. Don't interfere with their lives unless they ask so. Be yourself around them and over time, then you can see what they truly are." Mzazi kindly said. "I hope you will understand this in time" she said as she walked off to meet her pride land friends. This left Liam just standing in the same position and wondering. Maybe Ryker's past just made him bitter and antisocial, nothing more. Mzazi did have some merit to her words as well when she said abnormal things would occur if Liam was preventing Ryker from being himself. Liam had forced Ryker to come to this Pride and help it. Perhaps that wasn't Ryker and he was so annoyed by it, he felt he should vent his annoyance on those he had yet to develop friendships with, namely the lionesses such as Gasira.

And now Liam had just put a gun to Ryker's head and forced him to stop his actions which had only occurred because Liam had made him come here in the first place.

Possibly an apology was in order, Liam thought as he looked at Ryker who still emotionlessly leaned against pride rock. Liam needed to understand if Ryker seriously did not want to be here, than that was his decision and if that would mean Liam being the only human again, he should just bite the bullet and accept it. He simply should not ruin one life to satisfy his own.

So Liam walked over to Ryker, ready to apologise, but as soon as Liam reached him, Ryker raised he hand, stopping Liam. He stared off into the distance and seemed to have an attempt at listening to something. After a few seconds he lowered his hand. "Yes? Can I do something for you?" he said.

"Ryker, I need to say something. I just need to clear this up" Ryker coked his head to indicate he was listening.

"Ryker I should apologise to you. I haven't exactly been so thoughtful of you lately and I would just want to say sorry for me interfering so much." Once he had finished, a wave of relief spread across Liam.

"I can honestly say this is a surprise" smiled Ryker "But I don't care. Take you apologies elsewhere" he bluntly dismissed.

Liam was hurt. How could he be so cruel when Liam had taken the effort to admit his mistakes and to try and rectify his relationship with Ryker?

"What? I'm trying to actually say sorry for the errors I have made but you just say go away?" Perhaps he was indeed right. Perhaps Ryker wasn't just antisocial; he was downright cruel as well.

"No! What I meant is that I don't care because I took no offense. I'm okay with what you said to me." Liam was going to ask why but Ryker spoke first. "All of that stuff you so desperately want to apologise for is quite insignificant."

"How so?" Liam curiously asked.

"Stand here" Ryker said and pointed to a spot next to him which Liam did as instructed. "You want to know why I don't care, then listen" but his point was not clear.

"To what?" Liam asked.

"What do you think? Listen to the conversations around you. Listen to what these new Lions have to say" he replied. So Liam did. He focused his ears on any conversation close to him but he still felt ignorant to why he was actually doing this.

"Am I listening for anything in particular?" Liam asked and looked at Ryker. He nodded.

"Have you cared to think to why these lions left their home?"

"I know that already. They had to leave less their pride became too weak" Ryker only replied by shaking his head.

"Listen carefully. Listen to what seems so out of place."

So Liam did. For the next five minutes.

"I still can't-"but he stopped as he heard one of the Lionesses mention something.

Focusing on a group of three Lionesses talking, he carefully listened to the one from Mzazi's pride. "It went across the sky in the morning and came back in the afternoon" she seemed to say. Curiously, Liam listened on. "It sounded like some sort of a bee" the Lioness then said once probed on other features of the thing she had seen. After that though, the Lionesses dismissed it as nothing to worry about.

_Was this the thing I was meant to listen for?_

"You heard that didn't you?" asked Ryker, "Does that not seem strange to you?"

"I guess" replied Liam, not knowing what else to say.

"I've heard these conversations for as long as you were talking to their leader. Some have mentioned it had a black appearance while others have gone as far as mentioning that it seemed to have maybe even crashed in the distance" Liam was confused. Why would this make Ryker not care for Liam's apology, something that did not relate to it at all?

"And why does this matter then?" asked Liam, determined to get some proper answers.

"You asked me why I didn't care for your apology and I replied by saying it was insignificant. And this is why. Compared to this, I could not care for my past time here and so, your apology is worthless"

"And this thing they talk of is significant?" Liam asked to which Ryker slowly nodded. "Why? What do you think it is?"

"I do not know. I had my suspicions but I could not be so sure." He said with an almost sadness to his voice, "But then I listened on and eventually, a pattern emerged. This pride of lions actually left because, not only they felt weak as you said, but also because this thing they had seen had unnerved them."

"What are you trying to say?" asked a confused Liam.

"Whatever this thing was, it has done something that has frightened them to move" concluded Ryker. Yet there were still holes in this theory.

"But their leader, Mzazi, said nothing of this"

"Maybe she did not know what this thing was so she possibly didn't want to sound crazy by just saying she saw things in the sky. That would not be very leader like" said Ryker who seemed to be extremely interested in this.

But Liam needed more evidence. He had noticed the lioness Afua had been talking to a multitude of other lionesses, mostly from Mzazi's pride, so she could try and confirm what was being asked here.

"Afua, can you come here for a moment please?" kindly asked Liam.

"Yes Liam? Something you want?" she asked happily.

"I've just been wondering if any of the Lionesses from Mzazi's pride you have been speaking to have seen anything out of the ordinary" She looked confused, but Liam knew he could not act so curious less it seem like it was of importance to this pride also. "Anything that could help me find my parents". A lie though. Everyone knew Liam had been looking for anything unusual that could help him find his parents so this would not seem so out of place.

"Well, some of the Lionesses said that in the last few days they had kept hearing odd noises at the same time on each day. Others said that they then felt a vibration of sorts in the ground after something in the sky went into the distance".

"And after this did anyone hear any noises again?" said Ryker as he stepped close to Afua.

Visibly nervous of this human she did not know, she paused before answering. "Um… I don't think so" she said finally. Ryker then seemed to sigh in an annoyed fashion.

"Thank you Afua, this may help me greatly" said Liam.

"Anything to help a fellow Pride Lander. I hope you find your parents soon Liam" she said as she left to begin another conversation with someone else.

Thinking back to what she said though, Liam's curiosity peaked on the subject. Ryker meanwhile just stared off into the mass of Lionesses greeting and talking to each other.

"I keep telling you" Ryker said without giving any looks at Liam, "There is something suspicious about this" he said at a much lower volume.

"I agree" replied Liam, now sold on the prospect that this subject was worthy of suspicion.

"We have to go and look for it" said the now whispering Ryker, "We must find out what this thing is" he whispered but still staring at the Lionesses and acting like nothing was the matter.

Liam agreed. He had no clue of what this thing could be and had no knowledge on if it could be dangerous or not. A swift investigation was needed to find out the true nature of this thing in the sky. If it was not dangerous in any way, no matter, Liam knew he must leave nothing to chance when something like this happened.

"We shall send some Lionesses ahead of us to scout out the location of this thing" Said Liam, now also whispering.

"NO!" suddenly said Ryker, rising is voice loudly. "No" he said again but much quieter almost as if he was embarrassed. "No one but us will investigate this matter, we shall tell no one alright?"

"Why?" asked a puzzled Liam.

"Look at them" he said indicating with his head towards Mzazi's pride. "They are on edge. They may look happy but the worries they harbour are still there. They are frightened, and whatever they are frightened of must not be known be even more." He paused before slightly leaning towards Liam "They didn't leave because they were worried some stray male may invade" he said, now even more careful of whom could hear his voice, "They left because they feared the unknown. They feared these strange occurrences they had been witness to and I don't know about you, that in a world where you and I aren't even from the same version of the planet, I wouldn't get comfortable by sending your friends after these things." He finished saying while leaning back. "Keep it secret. You don't want them getting affected if crap hits the fan".

Liam then thought for a moment. He now concluded that whatever this thing was, it wasn't a one off and neither was it something natural. This was something that could only happen it a strange world such as this so as such, he decided that the pride should not be exposed to such things that do not play a part in their natural lives. But despite this, and Liam's curiosity and suspicion, this matter was not top of his agenda. This things danger to the pride was unknown but Liam remembered there still was things that he knew were dangerous, and despite them being in contrast to this new strange occurrence, by taking the forms of other animals and social issues and not the unknown, they actually posed the closest and most immediate threat to the Pride. Liam knew what a large gang of Hyenas could do or what damage could be self-inflicted by feuds between Lions so, Liam decided, these would be the issues he should face first.

"I won't send any Lionesses" Liam said in which Ryker nodded with approval in response, "But neither will I be joining you now" he said carefully.

"What? This is not a thing to be ignored." He almost shouted before realising he had been trying to get this conversation noticed. "You say you want these Lions to be safe? Then help me investigate this" But Liam could not yet agree in doing this at the moment.

"I'm sorry Ryker; I have more important matters to handle now. If a miss a patrol for example, who's to say some hungry Hyenas don't infiltrate these lands" Liam argued.

"So what. If this thing turns out to be bad, your patrol won't even matter" he said bitterly and sounding like it wasn't important, which Liam suspected to Ryker, that was the case.

"Then why don't you go alone?" suggested Liam, confused at why Ryker was getting annoyed when both he and Liam could get both of their jobs done at once.

"Me?" Ryker replied, surprised. Liam nodded.

Ryker paused and stared at Liam and looked to be thinking of a response. "We both have to. We need to cooperate if we are going to understand this world" he said unsurely.

But Liam had tried to understand this world already. He had tried to figure out how he physically got here, how he could possibly get back home and also find the reason of why his search for his missing family had lead him here in the first place. All endeavours had proved failures.

"No Ryker. I must do this first" Liam said.

Ryker did not immediately respond. He stared at the ground in annoyance as Liam slowly began to back away so that he may begin his objectives. Ryker then gritted his teeth and faced Liam once again, stopping his retreat.

"Why? These are not your people Liam. You are not of the same species, so why bother?" Ryker said, now visibly annoyed but still hidden from anyone else.

"You're wrong Ryker. These are my people. They are my family and I must protect them and if that means I must patrol the borders daily to do so, then I will do that without question." Ryker did not understand. No, Liam was not of the same species as the Pride, but he considered them as his equals, friends, and life. This was all he had left and he wasn't going to so easily let them go because he neglected his duties.

"Piss on your patrols" Ryker said as he spat on the ground, now very annoyed.

Liam then felt like that action had done it for Liam. He turned around, also in annoyance, and began to walk away, much to Ryker distaste.

Ryker began to curse and mutter. "Then go! Go! Go and live your pathetic little life! Mark my words, you will regret this!" he then said, shouting.

Liam quickly saw the now confused and fully aware Lioness silently staring at an embarrassed Ryker. Liam guessed it would be an awkward moment but after Ryker rudeness and lack of understanding towards Liam's important duties, he couldn't care less.

As he saw Ryker then storm off angrily, Liam sighed and tried to clear his mind. If Ryker was going to remain civil over this investigation Liam would gladly join him later but for now, his long regular patrol equally awaited.

* * *

Liam's patrol had finished within the hour. It was uneventful, with no intrusions occurring and no current disputes happening.

This short completion time thus gave way for a period of relaxation for Liam. He sat down in the sun at the back of Pride Rock. He was alone for the most part with only a few Lionesses also bathing in the sun, yet he distanced himself from then. It opened up to Liam a period of relaxing quietness and peace.

Eventually though, Liam decided this almost near silence had gone on for long enough. There was none of the usual laughing and playing the cubs so loudly made at this time of day and neither was there thankfully, any arguments brewing which would include Ryker.

Confused at this lack of noise, Liam then remembered Ryker had not even been seen by Liam since Ryker had stormed off in annoyance. He not even yet tried to find Liam again so that they may both begin the search for this strange object. Because of this, Liam closed his eyes to rest and decided he would wait until he was needed or the usual noises arose.

But he couldn't. He felt the hot African sun suddenly get blocked off his face and realised it was a shadow doing this.  
Opening his eyes he saw the tall and dark armoured figure known as Ryker looming over him.

"We must go, now" he said with great speed.

"Now?" Liam replied, not knowing why so soon. He had finished his tasks and was waiting for something to do but he did not expect Ryker to so urgently get going.

"You've done your patrols?" Ryker again said with speed.

"Um…yes" said Liam.

Ryker then grabbed Liam's shirt and briskly helped him get up. "Then we must go now" he said with little emotion. But Liam agreed none the less. He had delayed Ryker this thing he refused to do alone. And it showed, for Ryker was now walking very fast.

"Do you know the way" Liam asked, wondering if the direction they were heading quickly had any value.

"Yes" Ryker replied also quickly and as if he was in a hurry.

And for the next twenty minutes or so, Ryker replied to Liam's questions with only a yes or no, if the question was related to directions, or not at all. His swift walk could have been considered a run at some times by most people's standards, judging on the speed of it.

"Ryker, just-just stop for a moment" Liam pleaded. It worked regardless.

"No time, we are close. Ten minutes away." Ryker said as he restarted he power walk. It was in moments like this when Liam was thankful for his time in the marines and constant exercise he performed less, due to Ryker's speed, he would be surely without breath by now. But it kept him going, even when he felt like he should stop for shade to cool down from today's unusually hot sun.

It kept him going until Ryker stopped. Initially, Liam was thankful for this much needed break and suspected Ryker had now finally also decided they would both profit from escaping the heat.

"We're here" Ryker said instead. But even if they were, Liam would not have noticed. Only the usual savannah was to be seen and no strange object was in sight. Possibly sensing Liam ignorance to the location of this thing, Ryker handed Liam his strange rifle. He accepted it gingerly, unsure why Ryker would so easily give up the very thing he fought for earlier to keep.

Ryker pointed in an area that Liam needed the rifle scope to see. It was now also a chance for Liam to closely inspect this weapon for himself. The first thing he noticed was how heavy it was. It was heavier than any assault rifle he had held before and instead matched the weight of a high calibre sniper rifle or light machine gun. Also, immediate to Liam, was the length of it. Again unexpectedly sharing similarities to a sniper rifle was the length of it. The shape of the gun was odd too. The black weapon looked like it was straight from a Sci-Fi film. It had its similarities with modern weaponry but for the most part, it was very futuristic. Even the digital scope was built into the rifle unlike the attachable scopes of Liam's world.

Now looking down the scope, which was essentially a screen made to look like it hadn't been built into the gun by raising it via emerging it from the main body of the weapon, Liam had a clear, zoomed in view of the indicated area. Initially seeing nothing, the haze created by the heat seemed to disperse revealing a large black object protruding from the ground. "

"What is that?" asked Liam handing Ryker back his rifle. "It's crashed whatever it is" Liam said noticing the deep scars in the earth.

Ryker gave a little laugh, suggesting he knew what it was. "Isn't it obvious? It's a damned gunship"

_A gunship? Like a helicopter gunship?_

"I told you I had my suspicions, but I could not understand why its behaviour was so sporadic" Ryker said, leaving a confused Liam wondering how he could have possibly knew.

"How did you know it was here? It could have crashed anywhere" Said Liam.

"Well after I looked into why it was continually flying over your friend's pride and being weird in its patterns, that vehicle I acquired detected many radio distress signals from it which was in turn, relayed to my armour."

"Then shouldn't we be worried? A gunship has been flying over the land and what if its pilots have now sent out their location? We can't have more humans running around" Liam said, fearing that the humans that had captured him and tortured Lions may now know a location near Pride Rock.

Ryker smiled softly before looking at the crashed ship. "You needn't be worried about any of those points. It's a drone. Something that small cannot fit any people inside"

"And the fact that a heavily armed robot has been flying over, doesn't that even concern you?" Liam replied.

"Not now. Why else would a drone send out a distress signal over and over?" Ryker said at Liam who shook his head, not knowing the answer.

Ryker sighed at Liam's lack of a response. "Because it has nowhere to land. It needed fuel and its practically running on fumes. And you know why it had nowhere to land?"

"Why" replied Liam.

"Because yours truly destroyed its landing pad. This drone was one belonging to the mad General" It made sense now. Because Ryker had nuked the base it was supposed to call home, the drone had been flying around trying to get someone to come and pick it up and refuel it, which was obviously impossible now so hence it had crashed instead.

"Shall we go and have a look at it" Ryker said before walking towards it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" cautioned Liam.

"It was built for war, it will never be safe but I will protect you if you're scared" laughed Ryker.

Regardless of Liam's caution of this device, Liam curiosity finally got the better of him prompting him to again run after Ryker who was already nearly there.

Then, after finally reaching Ryker and the wrecked drone he was standing next to, Liam could hear a faint noise originating from the ship that surprisingly, Liam was taller than.

"What's that?" asked Liam.

"Oh, that's its radio." Ryker said on inspection.

Then a thought came to Liam. The base of origin for the drone may be no more but what if the distress signal had been sent to other bases? Where this noise made understandable than perhaps some insight into where and who this distress signal was being sent to may be gained.

"We should fix it" said Liam plainly.

"Why? You worried the distress call may be sent to someone else." Liam nodded, fearing preciously this. "Bloody hell you need to stop worrying about everything. There is none of those guys left; I made damn sure of that!" Ryker said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And what if there are people left? Or even other bases. We need to be sure." It was a thing Liam now felt passionate about. Any possible human threats would be devastating to the pride if a conflict arose, and finding out if any threats were around would be top priority.

"Don't worry about that either. The radio signals intercepted by that vehicle of mine also found out that the signals were only being transmitted to the area that the base was. So no chance of it being picked up by anyone else" This was not enough for Liam though. He needed more evidence and only the fixed radio would provide with this.

"It should still be fixed" Liam said stubbornly. He would have fixed it himself if he had the tools. Ryker however, he had many various small containers attacked to his armour which Liam had seen housed a variety of tools, both for engineering work and other unknown functions.

"You're not going to back down on this one are you?" Ryker asked, practically conceding defeat.

Liam only smiled and shook his head; glad in the thought Ryker had finally been beaten.

"Fine!" he said as he kneeled down to begin his work.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Liam asked, now questioning Ryker's skill's in fixing things.

"Look, you were the one asking me to do this! Just shut up and let me do this without you plaguing me with doubt" Ryker said with agitation, forcing Liam to be the one backing down.

"It doesn't look so badly damaged. Just move this thing here and that thing there…" mumbled a busy Ryker. Tools Liam had never seen before were being used but instead of probing Ryker on it, Liam just remained quiet and waited.  
" Done! That was easy!" Happily proclaimed Ryker. But if it had been fixed Liam couldn't tell, for now there was only silence. That was until a slow tune began to play.

Liam began to listen to the instrumental song which, from the sound of it, seemed to be played by acoustic guitar. He listened for a while, hoping for the distress signal but it never came. Only the same tune played on a loop.

"Well that was a waste of your time. Sorry Ryker" Liam said half-jokingly towards Ryker who he suspected would be both annoyed, thanks to the work he put into fixing the radio for only it to play a bit of music, but also pleased because he had been proven right.

However this was not the case. He was neither annoyed nor smug. He wasn't even moving. He was in the same place he had been when he was busy fixing the radio. He hadn't even moved from the same posture he had been for he was still kneeling on the ground like he was still working. But he wasn't, he was motionless.

"Ryker? You alright?" Liam asked.

"That music" he said quietly while remaining a still as before. "You know what it is?"

"No" simply replied Liam.

"I do" was Ryker's reply. Liam then noticed a fist of Ryker's slowly form into a fist. "This is a song only found in one place" His head slowly turned to face Liam, emotionless and pale. "My world. This was a song written by the war" he said bitterly, then slamming his metal glad fist into the drone.

"Ryker…" Liam said, but he did not know what to say. It was obvious that this war he played a part in was a sensitive area and it had shown when Liam had touched on the subject before. But Liam now felt an urge to somehow comfort him, strange as may seem as he knew their relationship was not so strong.

"Am I going to now receive questions?" Ryker said as his dark eyes stared motionlessly in front of him.

_Am I? I'm not sure what I even want to say_

"You will receive answers this time, don't worry about that." His voice was almost sad now. "Something this unexpected deserves answers…."

"You don't have to." Liam said sympathetically.

"No, I do. This is a dangerous song and while it may just have been stored in the drone's database, it should be clarified upon." Ryker said, now finally moving a standing up to face Liam. "It's a victory song" he said.

Trying not to probe too far into this, Liam could not but help being curious into something he had been constantly wondering about. "A victory song about what?" he asked.

Giving a little laugh in return, Ryker made his way to sit on a platform created by the wreckage of the drone. "To understand that you will need to understand how the entire war had played out"

"Oh." Liam said. Ryker had blamed Liam before for being ignorant when it came to understanding things which Liam had disagreed but here and now, Liam had to agree. He knew nothing of this war and Ryker wasn't going to so easily explain something to someone with such a lack of knowledge into it. It may force up painful memories. "Then forget about it." He said.

"No" Ryker said, shocking Liam in his rare openness. "I will tell you so you won't have to ask me at a less convenient time" Ryker then sighed and paused, ready to tell Liam on the eagerly awaited past of his. "This song was only made because of the events that preceded it." Liam now also found a place to sit on out of the remains of the drone and eagerly listened to what Ryker had to say.

"Are you ready for this? I will only say it once." Liam could only nod in return. "This war all stared in the year 2039. I cannot tell why but it came hard. Nuclear missiles and everything. The world quickly ripped itself apart as every nation on Earth sent its militaries and whatever armed forces they had to counter any enemies, be they countries or companies. Relations practically fell apart and and just like that, every nations was at each other's throats. It wouldn't last however; countries very soon simply cease to exist. They were just land then. No military, no government, nothing. Just people trying to live in a bit of land." He paused, allowing Liam to take this all in before restarting. " Now eventually, when the world had no nations and was just land like it had been millions of years ago, the survivors decided they should stop living and sighting like animals and join together so they may restore order, live a life under new rules or simply just to survive. This is when a pattern would emerge that would last until present day." Ryker again paused to think about it. Liam almost asked that he not continue less he dig up bad memories but he didn't, perhaps out of shear curiosity.

"So then, as new factions emerged worldwide, more and more people joined them and this led to the change from fighting to survive to fighting because we hate the people in the other factions. The pattern then followed as such, factions would rise from the bleak chaos, and the factions would then grow and develop new technologies and create new weapons and armies. Then once at full strength, full out, total war would exist worldwide between the factions and this would continue until the leaders would get some annoyed at a lack of progress in whatever objectives they had, and would turn to alliances, manipulation and whatever sly actions they could think of. This was arguably the most dangerous stage. Spying and deception was rife creating a medieval like society in which only the strong and intelligent survive" He pointed at himself in self-praise. Liam only rolled his eyes at this.

"The next bit was the falling and defeat of the factions. Now the world slowly began back its decent into the horrors of nothing. This was a stage in which the strongest continued to bitterly kill anyone foolish enough to oppose them while the poor should that choose poorly and went with a weaker factions found themselves at the horrors of Human mercy, which I will say, can be demonic. Then the world entered a gorilla type war and disorganisation and terrorism was common. Even the strongest factions would weaken which led to the next stage. The last factions would fall and it would be every man for himself. This finally led to the last stage and perhaps the most dangerous of them all. Similar to like the world had been once the nations had gone; the entire planet again entered a post-apocalyptic wasteland. You could either survive long enough to see yourself die in a few months or die in the search for someone to re-create a faction. Then the cycle would restart. Factions would rise, millions would die and the memories of a peaceful would seem ever further away." Ryker now stopped talking allowing Liam to think of the horrors he so luckily was not a part of.

_And I thought my life was bad._

Liam was thankful he had lived relatively good life. This was almost certainly the reason behind Ryker's gritty personality. Living a life in a world in which the next person you see could want to kill you would change you to say the least.

From now on Liam would at least try and understand Ryker's actions.

"And your will be wondering how this influences the song? Simple. In one cycle a faction rose that became so powerful, so isolated; it made them a danger to everyone. Unlike past cycles where factions would ally and assist each other for mutual benefits, this faction was unique in the way that they saw themselves as all powerful beings who answered to no one. They did not see any understanding in alliances or client factions owned by larger ones. They acted solely in their own interests and never accepted help nor gave it to others. They tended to kill anyone and everyone they saw."

"They seem like monsters" Liam said

"Maybe. They weren't cruel. They didn't kill for the sake of it, if you played no part if this faction war and only fought to survive, they would generally leave you alone. They saw no reason to kill non enemies. They would fight like hell against an enemy faction though." The rifle was now in his hands as his fingers caressed and moved over the shape of the gun as he continued his story. " So eventually, once this faction got so strong and world domination was in their sights, the rest of the world asked themselves the question that the now leading factions asked themselves at their beginning, ' Who are you that we must be spat on by?' So soon enough, factions would join together and the world would rise up against the factions that always remained alone. But this was not some heroic rebellion or fight against tyranny, this was a fight that allowed others to benefit from a more even playing field and not run by one powerful force. This was a fight that people saw as beneficial for them and would do anything to be a part of. But above all, this was a fight that was aiming to simply crush the faction. The world was not going to stand idly by as they were challenged by the few that wanted the world for themselves. And sure enough the world won and not a trace of this once powerful faction remains because for as long as we as humans have the ability to choose, we will do everything we can to survive in a world where we think we can all live. Not one in which a few create a world unknown to humanity. This is what they call 'The Exitus', something you may have heard before"

Ryker smiled and forcing Liam to remember last night's negotiations. Ryker had left by proclaiming that the 'Exitus' was also here.

"You remember, I know it. I said that because last night was very similar to the events of Exitus. You were trying to ensure you had everything your way but I ensured it acted out a little more evenly. Hence the reason I said that, you were like the powerful factions but I was the world ensuring life is not dictated by a single cause." Liam now understood why he said it; he failed to understand why it was right to say it though.

"If I remember correctly you were destabilising relations between the Pride and you leaving possible conflicts-"But Liam was cut off swiftly by a raise of Ryker hand.

"Whatever. I have no desire to go over this again. You asked me the meaning of this victory song and an answered. I will not discuss the errors you made last night" Liam did not pursue the cause. Though Ryker was deluded if he thought the errors lie mainly with Liam then.

And then silence reigned. Liam didn't know what to say after an overload of information of Ryker's past and the man in question was lost in deep thought.

"Let us be going back. I have had enough talking for now. I need rest" Ryker said, breaking the silence.

"And the drone?" Liam said concerned of leaving it unattended.

"I will retrieve it later. I must find out why this thing had such a song on board." Liam could only accept this and agree. Worries of its danger to the pride had been lessened with its crash and Liam could not refuse it to Ryker now it had mysteries of his world with it and so, he left it, trying to already forget about this unexpected development.

The duo began then to walk back and not a single word was said again throughout the entire journey.

* * *

Soon enough Liam and Ryker arrived back at pride Rock, now at the end of a long and eventful day. No one seemed to question where the two humans had suddenly gone allowing Liam to avoid spilling any information of the crashed drone.

"I think today was quite productive, would you say mate?" smiled Ryker as both the humans sat down besides Pride Rock.

"You could say that" replied Liam, a great lack of enthusiasm within his voice.

Ryker's eyes focused on Liam, suggesting he suspected Liam of disagreeing. "Something wrong?" he asked, confirming Liam's theory.

The truth though, was completely the opposite. On the long walk back from the crashed drone, Liam had time to summarise the day. In just a couple of quick hours he had went from jealousy of Ryker's new position in the pride to pure fear of the possible fight with Zira and then to finally hearing of Ryker's long wondered past. Really, the whole day and even the days he had spent previously with Ryker were now being reflected upon. It had been a rocky start to say the least, with more danger and confusion Liam had felt for a long time but now, Liam only felt sorrow for Ryker. Moving from a world in which it was practically hell on Earth where his only purpose was to survive, to moving to this world where he had no purpose. It made Liam feel uneasy. On one hand he felt like he should understand Ryker's actions to an extent and just let him live his life and on the other hand he felt confused and uncomfortable around a person whose actions and life have caused Liam so much distress.

"What? No, nothing" Liam denied, not knowing how to voice his troubles to the person they concerned.

Ryker then stood up, turned around, and inhaled before turning back around to face Liam again. "What's your problem Liam?" he said.

"My problem? I don't have a problem, why would you say that?" said Liam unconvincingly.

"You have constantly been acting weird around me ever since I met you. Is it you don't want me here? Do you still think I am out to kill everyone, huh?" his voice was getting progressively louder, and sounded ever more annoyed.

"No! Of course not! It's just- it's…." He stopped, not knowing at all what to say.

"It's just what? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryker said angrily.

Liam could not go on like this for much longer. Both in this debate and in the long term. He would finally need to clear his issues he had with Ryker that would finally allow him to do as Mzazi and Sarabi suggested he should do.

"It's just- Look, you're not like me. You come from a place that I could never even imagine and then enter a world of peace and a delicate society that I am a part of. I just don't know how to react around you really!" Liam said sadly.

Ryker did not retaliate angrily like Liam suggested he would. Instead he sat back down and sighed. "I understand. The cultural differences between us are way too high. You live a life a peace, fun and otherwise have quite the uneventful life. I though, I just can't get used to this world. It doesn't feel right you know?" Liam could only praise Ryker for being serious about the matter Liam thought would be a joke to him.

"Then, what should we do? If we can't go back to our own world, how are we to live with each other?" Liam said.

Again Ryker sighed. "We'll adapt. It's what humans do. We both already know we live in a strange world and as such, I'm going to have to revaluate my life here."

It was something Liam could only agree on. He also would have to change. No longer did he think he lived in just a pride of talking Lions in the peaceful savannah. Like he had thought once before, he would now have to be vigilant and stand up to defend the Pride, though now, as he just realised, not against Ryker.

"Ryker" Liam said, gaining his attention. "Do you feel we should start anew with each other, and just focus on the world we live in now, not the one we knew and thought existed before?"

For a moment Ryker did not answer, only staring at Liam. "Yes. It's about time we finally stopped acting like we are both strangers" he smiled.

And just like that, Liam felt no uneasiness, no worry or even any negativity. He and Ryker finally saw eye to eye in a world they knew nothing about.

"Thanks Ryker, it means a lot" Liam said as he smiled back, to which Ryker simply nodded in acknowledgment.

A pause then occurred between the two, each not knowing what to say now they had finally cleared any personal issues with each other. "I think the time is now right to give you back these then" Liam said as he broke the paused and reached into his pockets to retrieve Ryker's confiscated magazines.

"I forgot about them!" Ryker proclaimed happily, putting them into individual containers on his armour. "You'll have no fights or deaths at the hands of my guns, I promise you" he also said with a gentle smile on his face. It was an unexpected yet welcomed promise. It made Liam feel so much more at ease with Ryker walking around armed.

"I guess I will have to try and get out of my 'war' mode then." He said, leaning back against a rock and referring back to the plan to only focus on this world now.

"Yes please. I'd rather not have to build bomb shelters and shoot something every day" Liam joked.

Ryker smiled a little in return to the joke Liam and been careful to phrase in order it would not insult and very serious part of Ryker's life. "It wasn't all like that" Ryker replied staring off into the sky and relaxing. " A lot of the time was spent trying to sleep in fear of an enemy offensive or wondering if that guy you killed earlier really wanted to fight" Liam did not smile in return. He couldn't really understand if this was Ryker joking in return or a serious memory.

"Not to mention the cleaning of the blood from your face" Ryker then said, his smile disappearing. "Or waiting for anyone with even a shred of medical knowledge while you put pressure on your comrade's neck, trying to stop the bleeding." His face was now growing serious. " Or knowing that the guy you were fighting with next to would probably turn on all of you later, betraying you for a damned can of beans. " His face stiffened, his teeth grinned together as he went into deep thought. "Or fearing that the day you wake up may be your last and that you may finally leave this world of deception and war!" he cried, slamming his fist against the ground in, from what seemed like anger.

Luckily for Liam, he did not have to uncomfortably watch Ryker recall stories of the past and see his anger continue to rise as a Lionesses call was now heard.

"Liam!" shouted Sarafina as she ran in haste towards him. "Thank the Kings of the past I finally found you!" she said, now panting for air. Turning to look at her and not Ryker whose face was still stiff and emotionless.

"Slow down Sarafina! What do you want to tell me?" asked Liam at Sarafina who must had been running for a long time, judging on how breathless she was.

"The Queen, Sarabi, she told me- she told me to find you immediately" she panted. Then Liam saw that Sarafina looked worried, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Why? What has happened?" Liam said concerned, worried that a Hyena gang had infiltrated Pride Rock or worse, Liam fears of Scar betraying Mufasa had come true.

"It's the cub, Feraga! He has been seriously wounded and is in a critical condition, the poor thing!" She said with fear for the cub in her voice.

"Who would want to harm someone so young?" Liam said astonished at the saddening chain of events.

"I don't know, but you must come quickly!" Sarafina managed to say in-between breaths before running off again.

"Are you coming Ryker!?" Liam quickly said.

"No" he replied emotionlessly. "I have other things to do".

Liam decided he had no time to question Ryker on this. Running off after Sarafina he focused on more important matters. A cub was in danger and as Liam now knew his purpose was, he would defend this Pride, even if it killed him.

* * *

**Done!**

**It could have been in done in multiple chapter definitely but like I said, I would type unnecessarily type more. **

**I'm kind of glad I finally finished this chapter as well. I don't think it was too bad but so far, Liam's chapters have been intertwined with non-Pride matters and focused too much on Ryker which now, should not happen as much. From now on, Liam and Ryker will act much more independently thanks to their acceptance of each other. Now we can get some separate story lines going for the main character which I will say now, will be more. **

**Not much else to say apart from one thing. This chapter may well be the last one I upload before I move on to University. Now that does not mean I will be leaving this story, nor does it mean chapter will be uploaded every six months. Chances are they may be longer delays in between chapters but I can assure you I will NOT be dropping this story. I will update any chance I can. Promise.**

**Reviews would be great but until then, see you when I see you.**

**Review!**


End file.
